


Oldies but Goodies 4 - Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me

by Tibbsian



Series: Oldies but Goodies [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tibbsian/pseuds/Tibbsian
Summary: Lasted edited: July 5, 2018, for spelling, punctuation and correcting an error in the Epilogue re. Tony being informed about his NCIS status.Author recommendation: If you want to reread any of my works, I suggest you download the last edited version as I do go back and make punctuation, spelling corrections from time to time.Tony has taken over the leadership of MCRT after Gibbs is out of commission following the shooting by Luke Harris in Iraq. NCIS finds itself on a joint-op with the FBI as they hunt down a serial killer before he strikes again. When Gibbs is roped in to assist he jumps at the chance.While Team Gibbs – Team DiNozzo temporarily – is used to working undercover, none of them are prepared for what Gibbs and Tony have to do in this undercover stint.





	1. PROLOGUE & CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

In the final episode of Bull, Season 2, ‘Fallout’, Jason Bull kissed his ex-wife and I knew I had to write an Oldies but Goodies story based on the song. I’d never seen “Tony” in such a serious lip lock as that and automatically visualized him kissing Gibbs instead of Bull kissing his ex.  I thought the song, melody and lyrics encapsulated both men’s feelings about each other.

This story is much shorter than usual – only 40,000 words. This is a pure Romance, NOT a Romantic Suspense so the suspense thread is not as fully-developed as in a usual RS story. If you want a serious suspense/cop procedural, this is not for you. The focus is entirely on the romance between Gibbs and Tony.

Once again, as all OBG stories are, the usual OBG tropes are present - first time, man-on-man sex, Tony's inheritance, and my fav – Tibbs undercover.

 

**Song Inspiration:** **Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me;** written by Harry Noble and originally performed by Karen Chandler in 1952;

The version you hear on **Bull Season 2 Episode 22** is by Mel Carter, released in 1965.

I also created a Youtube clip of the kiss: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pq2tDa_aBzE&t=1s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pq2tDa_aBzE&t=1s)

 

 

 

**PROLOGUE**

 

_**On board the Theron cruise liner** _

“You know what?” Torres said, his eyes still glued on Tony and Gibbs.

“What?” McGee and Bishop asked simultaneously, their own vision trained on Tony and Gibbs in a liplock and slow-dancing to a salt-and-pepper-haired Mel Carter singing his 1965 hit, Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me.

“They can’t be acting,” Torres replied. “Not unless they were Oscar winners, which Tony and Gibbs are not. They’re NCIS special agents, not actors.”

“Yeah,” Bishop concurred. “But that’s just way too real to be acting. Though mind you, both of them are experienced undercover operatives.”

“Hey, I was an undercover operative for over ten years,” Torres said, “And I can assure you no way in hell I could put on an act like that. Not if I had to kiss a guy!”

“I know,” McGee chimed in. “I mean, Tony’s out –”

“And proud,” Bishop added.

“But Gibbs is not.” McGee said.

“And no way he could be gay,” Torres said. “If there was ever a poster boy for Straight, Leroy Jethro Gibbs is it.”

“Don’t be so cocksure,” McGee said. “John Wayne used to request for the cute young, newbie actors to visit him in his trailer.”

“No-ohh.” Torres eyes went wide.

“Yes, and how about Richard Chamberlain?” Bishop added.

“Who’s that?” Torres asked.

“He played Dr. Kildare in the 1960’s tv series.” McGee said. “My mother was crazy about him.”

“And he starred in  James Clavell’s Shogun, “Bishop added.

“Oh, that guy.” Torres said. “No way he’s gay. Come _on_.”

“Gay as a butterfly.” McGee nodded. “He and his partner had a civil union in Hawaii recently. They’d been together for over thirty years.”

“No shit,” Torres said. “So, you think Gibbs could be gay?”

“I dunno.” Bishop said. “You know Gibbs. His personal life is verboten.”

“Yeah, but this is... this is like too big to keep a secret, right?” Torres said, not willing to back down.

“I know what,” McGee said, his eyes brightening at the thought. “When he and Tony come back to the table, you can ask him.”

“What? _Me_? Now?” Torres said, alarmed at the thought. “Cos they’re heading back here _now_.”

 

 

**\----------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 1  
**

 

_**Several weeks ago;** _

_**USS Daniel Webster,** _

_**Lafayette-class ballistic missile submarine;** _

_**Persian Gulf** _

_(Ref: NCIS Season 12, Episode 24)_

“Boss, just hang in there.” Tony rushed alongside Gibbs on the gurney, a myriad emotions battling for dominance – shock, at seeing Gibbs downed by Luke, desperation, that they might not be in time to save him, anger and guilt that he allowed Daniel Budd to distract him and for being too far away to prevent Gibbs from being shot. I didn’t have your six, boss. I’m sorry…I’m sorry. “Keep breathing. Deep breaths.” He could hardly breathe himself. “You're gonna be all right.” I won’t. I’m going to replay that scene over and over and drive myself crazy. And I deserve it.

The ship was filled with a cacophony of shouts, urgent instructions and tense medical personnel rushing about, none of which helped Tony. And man, did he need to get a grip. Better still, give him a shot of Ativan.

“When you get well, I’m going to take you to Paris,” he said to the unconscious Gibbs. “Did I tell you Uncle Clive’s trust gave me the lifetime, exclusive use of a Paris apartment? Has gorgeous views of the Seine.”

“Make way! Coming through,” said the nurse leading the gurney. “NCIS agent with two GSWs…”

“And I’m going to make up for all the lost time. Time we could have…y’,know –”

“- one to the chest, one to the knee,” the nurse called out.

Gibbs was pushed into the surgical unit and Tony lost his grip on the gurney.

o     o     o

 

“ _I told you, probie._ ” Mike Franks said. Gibbs could see him, standing there like a sentinel. “ _Things aren’t what they used to be. You think you can trust someone but look what he did to you. Can’t even trust kids these days._ ”

“Why the hell are you bugging me at a time like this?” Gibbs grumbled. “Don’t you have better things to do?”

Mike chuckled. “ _No better time to tell you a few home truths about yourself._ ”

“Boss, can you hear me?” Tony said loudly in Gibbs’ ear, having forced his way through to Gibbs’ side. Was Gibbs still unconscious? Or had he heard what he said to him earlier? About Paris. And other stuff.

“Actually, that's my line,” a new voice said. “And I think you’re in my seat.” Tony looked up and moved aside. Thank God. The surgeon.

“Agent Gibbs, I am Dr. Taft. Welcome to the USS Daniel Webster Surgical Ward.” Taft checked Gibbs’ vitals then said, “Now, Agent Gibbs, do you  understand what I'm saying? Can you hear me?”

Tony peered over Taft’s shoulders, looking shell-shocked.

“Okay,” Taft said. “Give me three more units of O-neg, uhh, run a CBC, chem seven, and I want a CT scan of the chest and the leg, keep the morphine coming, and can somebody please let Dr. Winthrop know that I've requested his company?”

Everyone was busy, Tony could see that and Taft was in the midst of giving more instructions, but he had to ask, “Doc, is he gonna be all right?  How does it look?”

Taft peered up at Tony through his glasses. “He's lucky he has friends who care. He's luckier that _I_ care. Go. Let us work.”

“Tony,” CIA Officer Joanna Teague, Dorneget’s mom, called to him. “Come on.” She motioned to him to leave and Tony followed her, albeit reluctantly. He wanted to stay right to the very end, to hear Dr. Taft say Gibbs was going to be fine. He wanted to stay with Gibbs until he could hear for himself Gibbs say he was fine.

And that yes, he would go to Paris with him, damn the consequences.

o     o     o

_‘Hey, Dad,”_ The gentle voice woke him. _“You’re going to be fine. Don’t worry.”_

“Had better days,” Gibbs said.

“ _I know. You don't have good days now. You spend too much time thinking about the past._ ”

“Plenty to think about.”

“ _You have to stop, Dad. Things are different. It's about the future now. There are too many people counting on you._ He’ _s counting on you._ ”

“He can hold his own. Time he took over the team.”

“ _That’s not what I mean. And you know that._ ” Silence. Then, “ _Mom wants you to move on.  So do I.’_

 

_\-------------------------------------------------------_

_TBC_


	2. CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Tony DiNozzo wasn’t easily rattled. Irritated, yes. Rattled meant something serious and that was when he came into his element. It was what made him not just a good agent but an excellent one.

Until now.

Because, until now, he hadn’t had to face the prospect of life without Gibbs. Not that there was anything beyond a professional relationship between them. Of course in his dreams there was but he was good at keeping his fantasy life clear of the NCIS bullpen.

Now, however, he was sitting where Gibbs used to sit. Now, he was the leader of the MCRT while Gibbs was in the Bethesda Naval Hospital.

He’d been visiting Gibbs everyday since their return on the USS Daniel Webster and Gibbs was rushed to the hospital. He’d stabilized following emergency surgery on the ship and Gibbs had also been put on a course of antibiotics which needed to be given intravenously for six weeks, hence the extended stay at Bethesda.

At least he knew Gibbs was on the mend because he’d walked in on Gibbs giving his nurse a hard time over the shot of Bourbon the nurse refused to let him have. No one would own up to giving Gibbs the mini bottle of Rare Breed but he suspected it was Fornell.

The cases had kept the team busy but they were routine and today had been like any other day. Until the email that arrived at his personal email account. He saw it was from an UK law firm, from the Paddington family’s solicitors. His uncle, Clive Paddington, had passed away three days ago and he had made the requisite condolence calls to Crispian, his cousin, and his aunt. The funeral was to be this weekend and he’d said he’d be there unless some emergency came up.

He opened the email and quickly scanned its contents. Then read it again, this time carefully. The email was from Robert Woodstone, one of the Paddington’s lawyers, asking if he could meet with Tony.His uncle had, apparently, made him the sole beneficiary in a trust he’d set up.

He called the lawyer on the number provided in the email and told him he would be attending the funeral but would not be able to stay for the reading of the will which was scheduled for Monday.

“I need to fly back the next day as I can’t take any leave,” he’d told Woodstone. “I can meet you after the funeral if you’re available.”

 

o     o     o

 

Woodstone met with him the Saturday afternoon of the funeral and the lawyer explained why probate of Uncle Clive’s will did not affect him.

“In addition, the details of the trust is private so only you and the law firm are privy to its contents,” Woodstone said. “Your uncle set up several trusts for his family members. The will covers mostly employees and friends and they will have to wait until probate is granted to receive the bequests but you and the other trusts’ beneficiaries are entitled to the bequests immediately.”

He had been shocked when he learned his uncle had made him the successor to the living trust he’d created for himself while he was alive. The trust took care of all Clive Paddington’s expenses and now, would take care of Tony’s.

“But why?” he asked. “I have not seen my uncle since I was a little kid. I hardly remember him. My mother cut off contact with her family, you know. They did not approve of her marrying my father.”

“Yes, I am aware of that,” Woodstone said. “Perhaps this note from your late uncle may answer your question.’ He handed a small Wedgwood Blue envelope to Tony. It was sealed with a blue wax seal. Tony tore it open and read,

 

_Dear Tony,_

_I trust this note finds you in good health, if the same can’t be said for me. Your dear mother was one of the best persons I had the privilege of knowing and the honor of being her brother. It was a very sad day for me when she decided to cut off ties with her family to marry your father. I confess I, myself, did not think it a good match. Anthony came across as too much of an opportunist for my comfort._

_In any case, I should have done more to restore our relationship for she was the dearest of my siblings. But your mother was adamant that she be let alone to live her life as she wished. I confess I should have made more effort to stay in touch but I did not. I regret that terribly._

_I do wish to make amends and I hope you will accept my gesture, late as it is in coming, in memory of your beloved mother, my dearest sister._

_In all sincerity,_

_Your uncle, Clive Atherton Paddington_

o     o     o

 

He’d flown home to DC the next morning, his head in a whirl. Uncle Clive had left him an apartment on the Ile Saint Louis, an island on the Seine, in Paris, a villa on the Turkish island of Burgazada, in the Sea of Marmara, as well as a penthouse in Hong Kong. His uncle’s share of a luxury resort in Turks and Caicos owned by the Paddington Group’s property arm was also now his.

In addition to the properties – which he had the lifetime exclusive use of – the trust would also pay him half a million pounds a year, cash, for the duration of his lifetime. Since all his basic needs would be covered – accommodation, transport, medical insurance and even a clothing allowance, he wondered what there was left for him to pay. It was a good thing he loved his job or he’d have resigned on the spot. Not having to wake up at six each morning to make it to work on time was something he wouldn’t miss.

Woodstone had also explained that if Tony would send him the lease agreement of his DC apartment, he would see to it that the trust took care of the rental from then on.

“And if you decide you want to move to a better place,” Woodstone continued. “All you have to do is give us the realtor’s contact and any other pertinent details and we’ll take it from there. I will be arranging for an accounting firm in DC to handle the fiduciary matters of the trust so that you have someone you can contact whenever you have any questions about funds.”

He signed whatever documents needed signing, gave Woodstone his bank account details then caught the flight home the next morning.

He arrived back shortly after 1pm DC time and went straight to Bethesda Naval Hospital to see Gibbs.

“You’re not going to believe what I’m about to tell you,” he said to Gibbs who was finishing his lunch. “I just got in from London. Came straight from the airport.”

“How was the funeral?” Gibbs asked. “Crowded, I suppose.”

“Yeah, but all very subdued. Very British. Lots of hats, lots of black. I’m sure even the non-family members wore black. Anyway, remember I told you my late uncle left me something? The email didn’t give any details so I only found out when I met the Paddington lawyer at my hotel yesterday, after the funeral. Gibbs, my uncle made me the successor beneficiary of his trust.” He explained the details to Gibbs, then told him what the trust gave him. When he finished, Gibbs didn’t say anything.

“Hey,” Tony said softly. “You okay?” Gibbs looked tired. Strained. “You need more pain meds?”

Gibbs turned to look at him. “I’m…fine.”

He didn’t sound it, Tony thought. “I’ll let you rest. My chattering’s exhausted you. Sorry. I was just excited.”

“I know,” Gibbs said, his voice a mere whisper. “So you going to visit all those places?”

“Not just yet but I have lots of pics. When you get back to work, maybe I can take some time out and go see them. I’ve never been to Turkey.”

He must have looked so thrilled Gibbs didn’t have the heart to do anything but smile and say, “Yeah, you do that.”

If Tony thought Gibbs’ smile was a little wistful, he didn’t think too much of it. He was still absorbing the fact that he no longer needed to work his butt off to pay the bills, that he could now afford to give his apartment a proper makeover and afford to stay in a 5-star hotel until the renovations were done. He just wished Gibbs were as thrilled for him but well, the guy did have other things on his mind.

That thought brought Tony back down to earth with a thud. His euphoria was cut short by the realization that Gibbs might never return to full physical health. He made sure Gibbs was comfortable, and when he eventually fell asleep, Tony went home and  spent the rest of the day quietly, tinkling on his piano. Needing more than what his own musical skills could give, he put on an old CD given to him by an ex - a compilation of hits from the 50s. The first song was a favorite - Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me. The lyrics were simple but poignant and coupled with an equally simple melody it never failed to elicit a pang of yearning from deep within him.

He wondered if Gibbs knew the song. He must do. He’d spied several CDs – and _cassette tapes_ , believe it or not – when he invited him over for Cowboy Steak one evening. All of them were songs from the 50s and 60s. Maybe some 70s but he doubted any later. For Gibbs, good music ended with the 60s.

So, telling himself Gibbs did know the song, he imagined himself singing it to him.

What could he say? He’d had this crush on his boss since forever. He didn’t have an excuse. He knew that full well. He was in his late 30s, not some fifteen year old gay virgin who didn’t know his asshole from his mouth. So no. No excuse, not even a bad one, as to why he fell for a straight man.

And not just any straight man. No, he had to go fall for a straight guy with four marriages under his belt. Three of them having ended in divorce and one – the first – ending with his wife and kid murdered by a drug lord. He had hit the motherlode if he was aiming for someone with baggage. Who does that, anyway? Who goes looking for a guy with enough baggage for ten people? Yours truly, he snorted at himself. He wasn’t stupid so he must be insane.

He replayed Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me three more times as he drank a bottle of Amarone with two bags of salt and vinegar chips – which the Brits call ‘crisps’, by the way. Next thing he knew, the doorbell was ringing persistently and when he opened the door, there was Gibbs. Standing there with desperate, bloodshot eyes as if he, too, had been up half the night thinking about the two of them.

He just stared at Gibbs, unable to say a word. Then he was in Gibbs’ arms and he was kissing him like there was no tomorrow and now was their last chance to have what they’d always wanted and needed. Around them Mel Carter was still singing…

_Kiss me (kiss me), kiss me (kiss me)  
And when you do, I'll know that you will _

_miss me (miss me), miss me (miss me)_  
If we ever say "Adieu", so kiss me, kiss me  
Make me tell you I'm in love with you

 

Before they could make it further than the living room, there was a loud buzzing in Tony’s ear. He jerked up with a start. Shit. Monday morning alarms should be banned. Better still, Monday work days should start at eleven.

With the feel of Gibbs’ lips still lingering on his, Tony stumbled to the bathroom. He had a love-hate relationship with his Gibbs dreams. He longed for one, loved every one. Hated them because he always woke up to reality.

o     o     o

 

_**Meanwhile, back at Bethesda Naval Hospital** _

“ _He ain’t goin’ anywhere._ ”

Gibbs sighed. “Leave me alone.”

 Mike chuckled, pulling up a chair next to his friend. “ _It’s a good thing, you know – his having all that money and those exotic places he can fly to any time he wants. Won’t have to work for a living._ ”

_“And just how is that a good thing? Or you just here to make me even more miserable than I already am?”_

“ _Nobody can make you a more miserable son of a bitch than you already make yourself._ ” Mike took another drag of his cigarette.

“Put that out. You know you’re not allowed to smoke here.”

“ _Ya smell smoke?_ ” Mike asked and took another long drag. “ _Like I said, DiNozzo ain’t going anywhere. Nowhere he won’t come back from, is what I mean. And you know he doesn’t have to come back. He can quit his job any time and bum around the world if he wants to. You know that and that’s why you’re sitting there feeling sorry for yourself._ ”

“Go away. Don’t come back anytime soon.”

Mike chuckled again but stood. He took the tv remote and looked at it. “ _I never got a tv when I was warded here. NCIS is spoiling its special agents. Here. Watch this travel program. Listen to the song. A classic._ ” Then he was gone.

The program was a documentary on the life and career of Gloria Estefan. He wasn’t really a fan but then the song that he was fond of came on. First recorded in 1952, his mother’s favorite was the one by Mel Carter, released in 1965. It became his song for Tony when they’d met in Baltimore while was he was working a case and Tony was a rookie detective with the Baltimore P.D. They’d had dinner the first night, and every night for the four days he was there, at a nearby diner. There had been a jukebox manufactured by a company based in California, called Rockola – one of two companies in the world that still made them, Tony had told him - and someone had selected the song, the Estefan version. The girl who’d picked it likely had never heard of Mel Carter.

Until today he couldn’t explain, even to himself, why the song resonated so strongly with him but it did, and followed him back to DC, to remain in his head and heart long after Tony had accepted his offer to join NCIS.

When he’d made the offer, Tony had been stuck in a bad place over the mess involving his partner, Danny Price, and had felt he had reached the end of his time as a cop. Never one to waste good, he had shoved an application form at Tony and the rest, as the saying goes, is history.

Tony had been everything he looked for in a special agent. He was intelligent, intuitive, and hard-working. The latter if he wasn’t distracted – which he tended to be whenever he ran into a new pretty face. Thankfully, Tony had kept his love life away from work so while he could surreptitiously ogle an attractive witness, or even a perp, there had never been any trouble.

Tony had come out to him before he was hired. “I thought you should know…in case you have a problem working with gays.” He didn’t and everything worked smoothly like a well-oiled engine as far as working conditions went. What went on internally inside him wasn’t so smooth, though. He’d been in the closet for so long he didn’t even think of himself as a gay man, never mind a closeted one. In his generation, you didn’t “come out”. You shut up and dealt with it privately and silently. Which was what he did.

 

**\-------------------------------------------------------**

**TBC**

**Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me links:**

**Mel Carter:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uKturN4Beyg>

**Mel Carter Live:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_z3fmAnHY4>

**Gloria Estefan:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s4LI_O7vuUQ>

**John Lloyd Young, 2014:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2A4bZkCzvCY>


	3. CHAPTER 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 

 

_**Charlie Palmer Steakhouse;** _

_**Washington, DC** _

“Hello, Sarah,” Leon Vance said, as he pulled out the chair for Sarah Porter. “Been a long time we could both catch up for a leisurely lunch.”

“How’s Gibbs? I didn’t have time to visit him before I flew off but I’ll drop by and see him on my way home today.”

“He’s doing good. Should be discharged soon.”

“Oh? That’s wonderful. Be sure to make him apply the brakes now and then. I know his work is what keeps him young but while his work ethic is commendable, he’s not a young man anymore.”

Vance laughed. “You saying he’s over the hill?”

“God, no!” Porter laughed. “He’s still in his prime as far as several of my colleagues and friends who have seen him are concerned.”

“And by that I take it you mean the female ones.”

“Oh, of course.” Porter opened the menu. “Hmm. These appetizers sounds scrumptious.”

“As scrumptious as Gibbs?”

“Definitely not. Nothing is. Such a pity I’m married. And happily, too. Not that it would have made any difference since it’s obvious Jethro’s affections lay elsewhere. And towards one with a different set of plumbing. I believe I shall have the oysters on a half shell and then the fillet mignon. Rare. With brandy peppercorn sauce on the side.”

As it was a working day, neither were drinking so the waiter poured out mineral water for them and took their orders.

“A ribeye for me,” Vance said. “Medium-rare.” When the waiter left, Vance said. “What were you saying about plumbing?”

“What?” Porter looked nonplussed momentarily. “Oh. Jethro. He’s gay. Or bisexual. And he’s got the hots for DiNozzo.”

Vance choked on his mineral water. “Come again?”

“Oh, come on, Leon. It can’t be a surprise.”

“Oh yes, it can!” Vance sputtered. “You think Gibbs is gay?”

“And having the hots for DiNozzo.”

“No. No way.” Vance shook his head. “And even if Gibbs _were_ gay, he’d never fool around with a subordinate. It’s not in him to do something like that. What makes you so certain, anyway? It’s not like you caught them in an inappropriate…y’know, embrace or something, did you?”

“No, as you said, Gibbs wouldn’t be caught dead in such an inappropriate scenario. No, it’s just…women’s intuition? My gut? I just sense there’s something going on between the two but…”

“But?” Vance prompted.

Porter waited as their appetizers were served and the waiter had left then said, “It’s not Gibbs doing something. Or even DiNozzo. I don’t think DiNozzo’s even aware of how Gibbs feels about him. It’s just the way Gibbs looks at him at times. Like when we’re in a meeting and there’re enough people there for it to go unnoticed.” She put a forkful of ceviche in her mouth and chewed, the look of bliss on her elegant features. She swallowed then said, “That meeting a few months ago, before he was shot in Iraq. The one with the joint chiefs?”

“I remember. Had to drag Gibbs with me. You know he hates these meetings.”

“Yes, well, I did notice he was zoning out, as most people tend to do when Wexler goes on endlessly. Then he must have realized it – Gibbs, I mean – and cracked his neck then I saw him look at DiNozzo – who happened to be engrossed in what the Admiral was saying.”

“He must have been the only one.”

Porter laughed. “Probably. Anyway, Gibbs looks at DiNozzo and I’m seated on the opposite side of Gibbs across the table so I could see the expression on his face. It was…one of…tenderness, Leon. You don’t look at another person that way unless you have deep feelings for him. Or her.”

“It could just be a look of paternal love. You know how protective he is of his team.”

“Jethro is only a dozen years older than DiNozzo.”

“Avuncular love, then.”

Porter laughed and shook her head. The waiter replaced their empty plates with their man course and she cut into her fillet mignon, chewed on a piece, and nodded approvingly. “Anyway, whatever is going on between Gibbs and DiNozzo – it has to stop. I want DiNozzo groomed to take over from you so there’s no way we can allow even a casual fling between those two.”

When Vance raised his brows, she continued, “Why do you think I invited you for lunch?”

“Because, like I said earlier, it’s been awhile since either of us have been able to enjoy a leisurely lunch together.”

“And this isn’t leisurely?”

“Talking about Gibbs having lovey dovey feelings for DiNozzo? No, it’s not. And you don’t need to tell me I can’t allow anything inappropriate between Gibbs and DiNozzo. But DiNozzo as my successor? I don’t know…”

“He has a natural gift for a job like yours. It’s something Gibbs doesn’t. He hates the politicking. Good an investigator as Gibbs is, he would go nuts in a job like yours or mine but DiNozzo is suited to both. You retire at the end of the year, don’t you?”

“Yes, but you asked me to stay on for awhile until you’ve found a suitable successor.”

“Well, I believe I’ve found him,” Porter said. “So what do you think?”

“DiNozzo?”

Porter nodded and ate another piece of her steak. Vance chewed on the thought of Tony being rthe next NCIS Director.

“I agree,’ Vance said. “DiNozzo has the skills set to do the job _and_ like it. Something Gibbs would hate, even if he agreed to take it on, which I know he won’t. He’d be more likely to hand in his resignation than give in to pressure from either of us.”

“Exactly. And DiNozzo’s the ideal age. He’d be able to give a good five years or more before being considered as Secretary of the Navy.” Seeing Vance’s brows go up even further, Porter said, “ _I_ have no military background but that didn’t stop the President from appointing me, and I’d be happy to nominate DiNozzo when the time comes.”

“You think he’ll accept? DiNozzo’s still a field agent. And a very good one.  Not sure if he’d be willing to give it up for a desk job. On the other hand, he does do the cocktail circuit well and knows how to schmooze…according to my predecessor. Shepard had DiNozzo accompany her on almost every function that NCIS was expected to attend, as well as those where she merely needed an escort.”

“That settles it, then. Your job now is to make sure DiNozzo’s ready for his promotion. Under any other circumstances I’d say we close an eye to whatever’s brewing between Gibbs and DiNozzo but as it is, I’m counting on you to make sure NOTHING happens to scuttle my plans.”

 -------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	4. CHAPTER 4

**CHAPTER 4**

_**One week later** _

Tony had automatically assumed temporary leadership of the team when Gibbs was incapacitated. Director Vance had tasked Tony with building up the team while Gibbs was recuperating because of the increased threat from terror cells.

“I want the team beefed up while Gibbs is away,” Director Vance had said. “Bring in some special agents with experience working undercover. You can look outside of the US – we have a some good people from our international field offices.”

 “And you’re not limited to NCIS. Get anyone you think will be a good fit, whether he or she’s from NCIS, the CIA, even MI-5. Oh yes,” he’d added when he saw Tony’s surprise. “Interpol, too. Our terrorist intelligence arm has to extend far wider than it currently is. With Gibbs out of commission for now, I thought this project should keep you busy.”

“Will do,” Tony had said, and he’d hired Nick Torres, who was one of their special agents but had spent most of his career in undercover work, as well as Jacqueline “Jack” Sloane, a forensic psychologist who, he knew, had experience in the battlefield, dealing with PTSD.

Torres was, understandably, nervous at being introduced to Gibbs, the veteran special agent’s reputation having preceded him way before Torres was recruited by Tony. Fortunately, the same quick-thinking that had made Torres a successful undercover operative had won Gibbs over and he congratulated Tony on having added an asset to the team.

“Time you took over _permanently_ , too,” Gibbs said, stressing the word ‘permanently’, as Tony sat next to his hospital bedside one morning.

“Oh no,” Tony had countered. “You got another decade at least. So no running out on us. Remember when I was lying on my hospital bed dying from the plague?” There was no response from Gibbs and his eyes were close. Gone to sleep again, Tony thought. It was good Gibbs felt comfortable enough around him to doze off.

 He leaned in close to Gibbs’ ear and said, “You listening?

“I'm lis...I’m listening…,” Gibbs murmured. “Boss,” he added.

Tony chuckled softly. Not asleep, then. “’You will not die’, you said to me. Well, you will not retire either. Understand?” No response so Tony gave him a soft tap on the head. “I said, you will not die. And you will Not. Retire.”

“I got you…boss,” Gibbs said, a smile hovering on his lips.

“Good. A couple more weeks and you should be walking outta here. Meantime, I’ll hold the fort for you.”

“Yes, boss.”

“I like the sound of that better when McGee says it. Not you. You get well and get back to work instead of laying on your ass all day.”

o     o     o

 They had all prepared themselves for the worst – that one of the several tiny fragments from the shattered hollow-point bullet would find its way to Gibbs’ heart, with horrendous consequences.

They all heaved sighs of relief when told Gibbs would be fine, though he would have to have more operations for the removal of the fragments. They continued to visit Gibbs regularly but only Tony visited every single day, twice – on his way in to work and on his way home from work. Weekends, he would stay longer by Gibbs’ bed, playing games on his iPhone until Gibbs fell asleep.

Maybe it was the smile that he saw on Gibbs’ face each time he opened his eyes and saw Tony still sitting by his bed, maybe it was the gentle touch of Tony’s hand on his arm every now and then. Whichever, whatever, for Tony it made waking up extra early for the detour to Bethesda each morning worth the effort.

When the call from Gibbs came in to say he was being discharged this weekend, cheers had gone up in the bullpen. Whatever had gone through Gibbs’ mind during those long weeks of hospitalization it was a very different Gibbs that was discharged. Gone was the impatient, irascible man and in his place was a cheerful, even gregarious Jethro.

“You sure you’re feeling okay, boss?” McGee asked as he helped Gibbs into the vehicle.

“No, he isn’t,” Tony muttered over Gibbs’ head. “I’m telling you – the real Gibbs died on the operating table and that one in there - ” he shut the vehicle door and nodded at the man in the back seat. “That’s an angel – or a zombie - in disguise.”

McGee laughed. “Yeah, well, I don’t mind keeping Angel Gibbs around for a while and he’s certainly no zombie. I’ve never seen Gibbs so chipper.”

“It’s the pain meds,” Tony said. “You know how I get when I take them.”

“Tony, you just go all loopy and talk nonsense. Gibbs is all there. Just a whole lot more cheerful. And…nice.”

“A _nice_ Gibbs?” Tony snorted. “And that doesn’t worry you?”

“You girls gonna stand there all day and chat?” Gibbs called out from the back seat.

“Oh well, it was good while it lasted.” McGee made a grimace as he got into the driver’s seat.”

Since it was a Saturday and there wasn’t a case to keep them from enjoying the weekend, they’d organized a welcome home party for Gibbs. Lots of food, of course, but also a huge banner and cheerful balloons. Tony gave Gibbs a potted cactus. Torres took the safe route and gave a bottle of Bourbon. Abby had knitted Gibbs an NCIS scarf, Bishop gave him NCIS sheepskin slip-ons and McGee gave him an NCIS hooded winter bathrobe. Tony gave the cactus because he couldn’t think of anything else but after Tony bought the cactus, he got worried that Gibbs might think Tony was saying he was as prickly as a cactus. Don’t come too close. Don’t touch. So he’d fretted about it until Sloane told him, “I think it’s a brilliant gift! It’s _so_ Gibbs.  Prickly, yes. Don’t prod it or you’ll regret it but oh, so low maintenance. As I said, it’s Gibbs all over.” That had cheered him up considerably.

And what did our forensic psychologist get him? A puppy pit bull that had been found in a construction site. Probably was mixed with some other indeterminable breed but the pit bull in it was clearly dominant.

“You’re an exceedingly brave woman,” Tony said told Sloane. “Or you really, truly believe looking after a puppy is what he needs right now.’

“I do,” she replied. “Believe it’s therapeutic, that is. He’s abandoned. One of a litter of eight. He was left because he was the smallest. His siblings have all been adopted. He’s a month old and house-trained.”

“How do you know Gibbs even likes dogs? He could be a cat man, Tony said.” They both looked over at Gibbs who was carrying the puppy, hugging it close to his chest. “On second thought, forget the feline remark. Looks like he is a canine man, after all.”

Sloane gave him a smirk and walked away to join Gibbs and the others.

It wasn’t just Gibbs the dog lover that surprised Tony. Instead of a sarcastic remark or a headslap – God, he hadn’t had one of those in years! -  he got a soft-spoken, gentle man who treated him like he _liked_ him. This was new to Tony. Strange. Sure, he knew that Gibbs respected him as an agent – once he got past the clown but to think Gibbs could like him as a person was a whole different matter altogether. Gibbs hadn’t even made a cutting remark when Tony presented him with the terracotta pot of assorted cacti. Instead, he’d said. “Hey. They’re cute. Never thought cacti could be pretty and cute.”  Gibbs had paused, then added, “Kinda like you, DiNozzo.”

Everyone had roared with laughter. Especially Fornell – who was never absent when there was good food and considered himself automatically invited to every get together at Gibbs’ house. It was a wonder the man hadn’t moved in already.

“Thank you all for being here for me,” Gibbs said when Tony announced it was time for everyone to vamoose and let Gibbs rest. “Thank you for the welcome back but you guys have been doing a great job without me so I’ve decided to take a longer break than intended.” He saw Tony’s look of alarm and quickly added, “No. I’m not calling it a day. Not yet. I just need to think about a few things, that’s all. Take a breather.”

Tony frowned. Gibbs was okay, wasn’t he? Or was there something he wasn’t telling Tony? He made a mental note to call Dr. Taft in the morning. Taft hadn’t been there when Gibbs was discharged but Tony did have a word with his attending physician and all he was told was that Gibbs needed physiotherapy to get his muscles working smoothly again, and to return for the procedures to remove the fragments.

He needn’t have worried. Gibbs recovered well over the next three months and everyone was expecting him back in the office in a few days.

o     o     o

Tony started awake. That damn alarm again.

It was another Monday morning and another gut-wrenching Gibbs dream, this time Gibbs just holding him and saying he was in love with him…then kissing him, kissing him, kissing him, driving him slowly out of his fucking mind. He showered and dressed and arrived at the office still groggy with sleep. It was a miracle he made the drive to work.

“What’s the matter?” McGee asked. “Another late night?”

Before Tony could muster up a response, Director Vance’s bark had the team looking up. “DiNozzo! My office.” God, Tony thought. Vance was turning into Gibbs. _Pre_ -surgery Gibbs.

“Now, DiNozzo!”

Tony did a 180 and ran up the stairs, backpack still slung over his shoulder.

“Get me a coffee!” He mouthed to Bishop from the stairs and tossed his backpack to her. “Please,” he added.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	5. CHAPTER 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR’S NOTE:  
> The Fat Leonard scandal is a massive corruption scandal involving ship support contractor, Leonard Glenn Francis. Francis, a Malaysian, is being charged with bribing U.S. uniformed officers of the United States Seventh Fleet and other Navy personnel with hundreds of thousands of dollars in cash, travel expenses, luxury items, and prostitutes. John Beliveau, Jr., a one-time NCIS agent-of-the-year, received the most severe punishment imposed so far – 12 years imprisonment. NCIS officials have described Beliveau as one of the worst traitors in the agency’s history. As of June 2018, the investigation is still ongoing, with one of the casualties being Rear Admiral Robert Gilbeau, the first Navy admiral in modern American history to be convicted of a felony while on active duty.

 

**CHAPTER 5**

 

 “Ms. Karla Rodriguez from Washington Today is on her way in,” Director Vance said to Tony. “She’s investigating rumors that NCIS is involved in a cover-up of the Fat Leonard bribery scandal and threatening to publish what she has.”

“Which would be zilch,” Tony said. “How can there be a cover up when Special Agent Beliveau pleaded guilty?”

“Ms. Rodriguez is alleging that more NCIS personnel are involved.”

“Which we showed there aren’t.”

“Exactly what I said to her and she threw the C word at me. Cover-up. She mentioned your name.”

“Mine!”

“I told her your record is impeccable and that she’d better not go making such allegations unless she had something substantial.”

“And did she? Back down?”

“For now, but that’s not the reason I wanted to speak to you. That was just the preamble.” Vance took a breath then said, “How’s it working out for you and Team DiNozzo?”

“It’s working out fine. I do have several years of training by NCIS’ best, after all.”

“Yes, speaking of whom, when is he coming back to work?”

Before Tony could reply, there was a knock on the door and Vance’s secretary popped her head in “Ms. Rodriguez is here.”

Vance stood as the reporter entered. “Good morning, Ms. Rodriguez. This is Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, deputy head of our major crimes unit. But you already know that. Take a seat. I have a proposition for you.”

Rodriguez’s brow arched up. “Oh?”

“I will let you have unrestricted access to our files on the Fat Leonard case if you agree to assist us on another investigation.”

This time Tony’s brow quirked up. He looked pointedly at his Director to say, “What gives? This is news to me.”

Ignoring him, Vance sat forward towards Rodriguez. “You know about the serial killer targeting company executives who have done business with the Navy.”

Rodriguez nodded. “Ye-es.”

“Of course you do. You were the one who dubbed him the Base2Base Killer. So far he’s killed six senior executives whose company have dealt with the Navy. One kill in each port. Each port a major naval base. We have 40 naval bases spread throughout the eastern and western coasts. If he isn’t caught and continues, we could be looking at a lot of victims. The FBI has asked to launch a joint-investigation with NCIS and I’d like you to be a part of it. In return, as I said, I will give you access to the Fat Leonard case – which is still ongoing, as you know – and you can have the exclusive on the Base2Base Killer once we get him.”

Rodriguez blew out a breath. “Whoa. That’s a pretty big deal. And you know it. So what do I have to do? Bribe someone?” She laughed then sobered up. “Sorry. Uncalled for. Yes, how can I earn this exclusive and unfettered access to the Fat Leonard files?”

“We want you to cover a sting operation.”

“What do you mean by ‘cover’?”

“Special Agent DiNozzo and his team will be going undercover on the pretext of investigating suspicion of bribery going on among companies that provide regular services to the Navy. The real case is, of course, the Base2Base Killer. This is how the sting will go - Team DiNozzo will begin by investigating a food and beverage company, called Cuisine Tech Inc. It will be run by a James Harris who also owns the company. We suspect him of giving bribes to certain Navy officials.”

“Just like Fat Leonard.”

“Exactly.” Vance nodded.

“Except this time it’s a fake.”

“Yes.” Vance nodded. “Made up entirely for the purpose of our undercover op. DiNozzo will try to get as up close as possible to James Harris who will be played by Special Agent Gibbs.”

 _Gibbs?_ Tony said silently. _Our_ Gibbs? The Gibbs who’s only about to return to work after recovering from a gunshot wound? He looked at Vance who studiously avoided his glare.

“Your job will be to follow DiNozzo and his team,” Vance carried on. “As they investigate Cuisine Tech and Gibbs- or Harris, rather - but along the way, you discover that DiNozzo and Gibbs, uhh Harris, are having an affair.”

“What?” Tony exclaimed, as did Rodriguez. She glanced at Tony then said to Vance, “Looks like you haven’t run this by your special agent yet.”

“Yes, sorry, DiNozzo. I was about to when Ms. Rodriguez arrived,” Vance said. “I was told about the plan only this morning. Anyway, the FBI’s Behavioral Unit has profiled the killer and believes he is out to kill gay men, not men who have done business with the Navy, as was originally thought. However, because the Navy is connected, we are going on the hunch that the killer could be someone in the Navy, or is obsessed with the Navy. Your job,” he told Rodriguez, “is to take photos of DiNozzo cozying up to Gibbs. Then to break the scandal in your paper.”

“You want me to publish fake news?” Rodriguez gave a loud snort. “Why? No, wait. I don’t care why.” She made to rise. “I’m outta here.”

“Hang on, Ms. Rodriguez. Hear me out,” Vance said sharply. “This has been cleared with the Deputy Director of the FBI. The Secretary of the Navy wants this killer caught and I proposed that we enlist your help. I did that because despite having nothing to go on in your allegations about more NCIS involvement in the Fat Leonard case, you did cover the primary investigation fairly and incisively. I have confidence you will continue to do an excellent job when the trial eventually wraps up. And if you agree to assist us, you will be guaranteed a front-row seat when the case goes to press.”

“So it’s not me bribing someone but me being bribed,” Rodriguez quipped. “But…it’s for the Base2Base Killer case, you said.”

“Yes.”

“And what’s your take on this, Special Agent DiNozzo?” she asked, turning to Tony.

“As the Director said, it’s all been cleared by people whose pay grade is way above mine. Besides, you also get front row seats to the uhh, developing affair between Cuisine Tech’s President and CEO, James Harris, and get to break a really juicy scandal – ‘NCIS LEAD INVESTIGATOR FOUND IN FLAGRANTE DELICTO WITH LEAD SUSPECT’.” He made quote marks with his fingers.

“Yes, why?” Rodriguez asked. “How does that help in the investigation?”

“We hope to flush out the perp, of course,” Tony said, having sized up the matter and arriving at the conclusion. “The FBI believes the killer is homophobic with an obsession with the Navy. Your job is to highlight the scandal involving the top Navy cop – _moi_ –” he thumbed his chest.  “And the man whose company he is investigating. Talk about compromising the investigation.”

“And the good name of the agency,” Vance added.

Rodriguez looked at Vance and Tony. “So you want to set the killer up and I help do that by publishing NCIS’ top investigator making whoopie with a witness - or maybe even a suspect – in an ongoing investigation.”

“That’s right,” Vance said.

“Wouldn’t that be entrapment?” Rodriguez asked. “I don’t know. I’m not a lawyer but I know of defense lawyers using that to get their clients off.”

“No,” Tony said. “Entrapment as a defense is valid only if the perp were coerced or threatened into committing the crime. Simply giving him the oppportunity to commit the crime is not entrapment.”

“Besides,” Vance said, “the sting could have been set up to trap DiNozzo in his involvement in the Fat Leonard case and nothing to do with the Base2Base Killer.”

Rodriguez thought about it for a moment, then said, “It’s a deal no reporter will turn down though they will also consider the obvious downside – that once it comes out the news was faked, the newspaper and the reporter’s credibility might tank. Still, some will take the risk. I know I would – if I hadn’t planned on turning in my resignation today.”

That caught Vance off guard. “You’re resigning? Why?”

 “I’m leaving DC for San Francisco. I’m going to culinary school. Cordon Bleu.”

“You’re giving up journalism?”

“For now.”

“When are you planning to leave DC?”

“Last week of July,” Rodriguez said.

“Then you can still help us,” Vance said. “We do not envisage our plan to take more than two weeks if that long. Since you’re leaving the paper and journalism – for now – when it’s revealed the story was just a sting operation, you won’t be affected as much as if you were still with the paper. And besides, we could let it be known you were working _with_ the FBI to apprehend a killer, not that you got suckered. Would be good for you.”

“Let me think it over. I’ll give you my answer by the end of the day.”

“Okay, but no longer than that because the success of the operation is highly dependent on the media coverage. Plus, we’re certain the public will understand when they realize a serial killer is involved and we were trying to stop him.”

Rodriguez took a deep breath then said. “Okay. Look, I’ll deal. But I want everything in writing.”

“You’ll have that by the end the day.” Vance stood and held out his hand. “Thank you, Ms. Rodriguez. I can’t stress enough how important your role is.”

“You can call me Karla,” she responded, shaking Vance’s hand. “You, too, Special Agent DiNozzo. After all, I’m going to see you in your whitey-tighties, aren’t I? You and your lover. Gibbs?”

 

o     o     o

 

“You caught on quick,” Vance said after Rodriguez left. “Sorry, I didn’t have time to brief you. I got the call from Fornell just before you came up here.”

 “Why is Gibbs involved? I’m assuming we’re talking about Leroy Jethro Gibbs? Our Gibbs? The one who was shot twice and nearly died?”

“Yes. We want someone who we can trust, who we’ve worked with, who I know _you_ can trust, considering what you both will be required to do. Yes, I know. It’s asking a lot but SecNav says you’re now the top Navy cop as Gibbs is likely to take a few more months before he can get back to full duty so you’re going to have to take one for the team.”

“If Gibbs isn’t fit enough for full field duty, how can he be well enough for an undercover job?”

“Because the undercover job will only entail him going literally under the covers.” Vance grinned but that was gone when he saw Tony wasn’t amused. “He won’t be required to go chasing after the perp, assuming we identify him. That’ll be you and your team’s job. And the FBI’s. We just need Gibbs to play the part of the guy under investigation – James Harris.”

“Why does Gibbs have to play him? Why not McGee? Or Torres? Torres may still be a probie but he’s a seasoned undercover operative. I don’t think Gibbs is ready to come back at field level. A desk job, yes, but not participating in a sting.”

“Why Gibbs?” Vance repeated. “Because you guys – and I’m talking the entire, expanded team, Dr. Mallard and Ms. Sciuto included – did a 6-page magazine spread, remember?”

Tony cut off what he was about to say. “Oh. Yes. That interview. For All Hands Online.”

“That’s right. Your faces were plastered over a six-page article . We have to assume our killer reads the official web magazine published by the Navy. The article highlighted the work done by NCIS, which we all know does not have the same exposure or recognition as the other alphabet agencies. SecNav loved the exposure but it’s a liability where this sting operation is concerned.”

“Okay. I get it. The killer is likely to follow the magazine and would know our faces and know we are NCIS whereas Gibbs is not in the article. He was in hospital when the interview was done.”

“And he’s never been photographed at any official event, news report or identified as Special Agent Gibbs. The killer doesn’t know what Leroy Jethro Gibbs looks like.”

“Yeah, never been one for the limelight, our Gibbs,” Tony said. “Then it really hit him. “Are you people serious? You want Gibbs and me to pretend to…” his voice trailed off.

“Pretend you and he are carrying on a torrid affair behind his wife’s back?” Vance asked.

“Wife? He’s married?”

“Yes. And his wife hires a P.I. to get proof of her husband’s infidelity. Said P.I. colludes with Rodriguez to get the incriminating photos published, thereby strengthening the wife’s case and heightening the sordid nature of the scandal.”

“Sordid enough to lure the killer out and make an attempt to kill Gibbs,” Tony said. “Who thought up this insane idea?”

“The FBI.”

“Fornell.” Has to be.”

“Guilty as charged.” Vance was grinning now. “SecNav loved it. She thinks Gibbs needs to loosen up a little. Have some fun.”

“Fun?” Tony almost yelled. “Do you consider kissing and getting naked with another man fun, Director?”

“Not me but I’m not gay. You are. Don’t know about Gibbs, though. Doesn’t matter. He’s a professional through and through. He’ll be able to fake it.”

“Director, the man just recovered from surgery. The ordeal affected him badly enough to make him take months to recover! And you guys want him to…to –”

“Kiss and get naked with you? Nobody said anything about you having to do that,” Vance pointed out. “You just have to give the impression you were. Rodriguez and the P.I. are in on the sting so it’s not like you have to actually do it. Just get into position so they can take the photos.”

“Is that all,” Tony retorted sarcastically. “And what has Gibbs to say about this? I can’t believe he’s going along with this.”

“It’s your job to get  him on board. I got Rodriguez. You get Gibbs. Call him now.”

 

o     o     o

 

After Tony left his office, Vance walked to the window and stared out, looking at nothing. Truth be told, he wasn’t comfortable with the FBI’s idea of using DiNozzo and Gibbs as bait but the FBI Director had called him early this morning to ask for his co-operation. He couldn’t very well tell him it was a bad idea because SecNav already suspected the head of the MCRT of being romantically involved with his senior special agent. No, he could imagine how that would go down. So he’d assured the FBI Director NCIS would do everything in its power to work alongside the Bureau to apprehend the killer.

He’d initially thought of confronting Gibbs with SecNav’s allegations but discarded that idea as soon as it occurred to him. Porter hadn’t made any allegations, per se. She’d only hinted at it and was merely voicing her gut feel. He could only pray she was wrong, and he was pretty certain she was. Gibbs was not the kind of man who’d do something like that. Besides, Gibbs wasn’t gay.

Then again, the veteran special agent had undergone a traumatic shooting recently that had almost been fatal. He’d been kept informed of Gibbs’ condition as the USS Daniel Webster made its way back from the Persian Gulf and he’d been told Gibbs’ heart had stopped during the operation but had been revived. He knew it had been a difficult road to recovery and Gibbs had had to undergo several more minor operations to remove the shrapnel when the hollow point bullets had struck bone. With that in mind, he’d decided not to raise SecNav’s suspicions with Gibbs. He shuddered inwardly at the thought of Gibbs’ reaction if he had confronted him as he lay on his hospital bed.

He could only hope there was no basis to Porter’s suspicions and that this sting they were embarking on would not end up as a trigger for the two men to engage in an all-out affair. He’d had a good run as the agency’s Director and it was time for him to retire. He did _not_ want to do so under a cloud.

\----------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	6. CHAPTER 6

**CHAPTER 6**

_**Fletcher’s Cove** _

_**Potomac River** _

 “ _Catfish’s a bottom-feeder,”_ Mike said. _“That’s why the Bible forbade the Jews from eating it. Health reasons, those Old Testament laws. Like circumcision. Out there in the wilderness, water rationing, hard to keep your dick clean so get them to cut off the foreskin and tell ‘em  it’s a religious requirement. ‘I SAID SO’, saith the Lord. So shut up and do it. Same as the menstruating women having to stay outside the camping grounds for seven days. I don’t wanna be around a menstruating woman who hasn’t washed in days…_ ”

“You again?” Gibbs said, in a tired voice. “Don’t you have some other place to go? Other friends to annoy?”

“ _I got an important assignment. You._ ” When Gibbs didn’t respond, he continued, “ _the point of the Bible lesson being, rules always have a practical basis. Starts off good then we hoomans screw it up. We lose the context of the original giving of the rule and we start making inflexible or assign some spiritual, metaphysical meaning to it. Jesus said it’s not what goes into your mouth but what comes out that matters. Now, that doesn’t mean it doesn’t matter whose dick you put in your mouth, it –_ ”

Gibbs dropped his fishing rod with a clatter. “I’m trying to have some peace and quiet, fishing for my dinner. I don’t want a bible lesson or any of your preaching so get lost.”

“ _You’re getting more crotchety as you age._ ” Mike took out a cigarette from the pack then said, “ _Rule 12 was a good one. A wise one. For its time. No longer applies. But you’re letting it stop you subconsciously. So… as soon as I leave, you’re going to get a call from NCIS asking for your help. You’re going to give it._ ”

“Why? I’m recuperating.”

“ _Because saying yes is going to make all the difference. Say yes today and your tomorrows won’t be the lonely, fucked-up state it is,_ and will continue to be _, if you stay this way. You ain’t kidding anyone but yourself._ ”

“Just –” Gibbs’ cell phone buzzed, cutting off what he was about to say. He took it out, glanced at the caller ID and caught his breath. DiNozzo. He turned around to look at Mike.

Franks was gone.

o     o     o

“Sorry, did you say ‘yes’?” Tony obviously couldn’t believe his ears when Gibbs responded to his request for help. “Did you hear what I said? I don’t mean just the sting but what you and I are going to have to do.”

“Yeah, I heard,” Gibbs said, smiling to himself. “You and I have to pretend we’re having an affair. I understand. It’s okay. I get it. We hope it’ll flush out the killer.”

“Yes…but uhh –”

“And you need me because your team’s faces have been splashed all over the All Hands Online magazine. You need someone the killer won’t be able to place as a cop.”

“Uhh, yes,” Tony said dumbly. “It’s a web magazine. Didn’t think you read those things.”

“I don’t. Fornell showed it to me when we had lunch yesterday.”

“So, could you come in later today so we can work out the details? FBI’s coming in at two. We’ll run through the op in general, flesh out the strategy then meet with the rest of the players tomorrow or as soon as possible.”

“I’ll be there.”

o     o     o 

The rest of the team were already seated when Gibbs opened the door to the meeting room, Tony right behind him. The smell of fresh donuts and coffee met them.

“You doing okay?” Gibbs asked Tony, who paused at the doorway as Gibbs placed a hand on his arm. “You haven’t come by since last week.”

“Sorry. Got tied up with stuff,” Tony replied. “How about you? You sure you’re up to doing this?”

“Depends,” Gibbs said. “If all I have to do is snuggle up to you and not have to chase down any perps, I’ll manage.” With that, he entered the room, leaving Tony with his mouth open. He turned to look at Tony and caught him smacking the back of his own head. Twice. He watched Torres finish a donut in two bites. “DiNozzo taught you how to eat donuts, too?” he asked Torres.

“Wh-mmt?” Torres mumbled with a mouthful of donut.

“Never mind,” Gibbs said. “It’s good to be back,” he smiled at McGee and Bishop.

“Yeah, we miss you, boss,” McGee said. “I mean, Tony’s doing a great job but even Tony knows there can only be one Great White.”

Next to him, Torres mouthed to Bishop. “Great White?”

 There was a knock on the door and Fornell entered, curtailing the table conversation. He was followed by two others.

“Hey, glad to see you back at work,” Fornell said to Gibbs, putting an arm over the latter’s shoulder. “And thanks for stepping up to the plate. This is Special Agent Julia Benning and Special Agent Thomas Jones. They’ll be part of the sting. Isn’t Ms. Rodriguez joining us?” he asked Tony. “For the briefing, I mean.”

“She’ll come in tomorrow morning,” Tony replied. “She’s got something on this afternoon. I’ll bring her up to date.”

The meeting lasted for two hours. They managed to lock down a few main items, the first one being setting up the sting.

 “Okay,” Fornell said. “Recap. The purpose of the sting is to lure our killer out in the hope that he’ll make an attempt on our bait – James Harris – played by Special Agent Gibbs. For the sting to work, it has to be convincing and Gibbs and Tony will have to make sure it is. We have recruited the co-operation of Ms. Karla Rodriguez, a reporter with Washington Today. Ms. Rodriguez couldn’t join us today but will be in tomorrow. She has been covering the Fat Leonard investigation so she’s no stranger to NCIS.”

“Even if she’s a pain the butt,” muttered Tony.

Gibbs hadn’t met her so he didn’t know but cocked an eyebrow at Tony.

“She’s expecting to catch us both in our tighty whities,” he elaborated.

“Yes, she will,” Fornell said. “She’s agreed to be a part of the sting op and will run the stories as they happen,” Fornell continued. “Main arc - James Harris – Gibbs here - is our main bait. He owns a company that supplies food and beverage to the Navy ships as well as the canteens in the naval bases. Special Agent DiNozzo will be our secondary bait, supported by his team of investigators – you guys. NCIS is investigating Gibbs on the suspicion of bribing Navy officials to give his company the Navy contracts, especially new ones involving the international naval bases. His wife, Mrs. Mona Gibbs, has hired a private investigator – played by special agent Thomas Jones –” Fornell gestured at the agent, “and our job is to ensure ‘PI’ Jones gets enough incriminating evidence for Mrs. Gibbs to sue for divorce. As the operations leader, I will direct the photoshoots and ensure PI Jones gets lots of evidence that the lead investigator is having a torrid, secret affair with his suspect.

“PI Jones leaks the photos to the reporter, who promptly publishes it. She’ll make a huge stink of it which will result in DiNozzo getting fired. Then, our two lovebirds retreat to a house where they continue their “affair”. We hope by this time we’ve got our killer worked up enough that he can’t resist the urges anymore and will track down the illicit couple. And try to kill Gibbs. Possibly, DiNozzo, too. We, of course, will be waiting.”

“It had better work,” Gibbs said. “Or Vance will have your head. And if anything happens to DiNozzo, _I’ll_ have your head.

“SecNav, too,” Tony added. “You realize you’re putting NCIS’ reputation on the line here?”

“Yeah, if it doesn’t work,” Torres said. “And the Base2Base Killer isn’t caught, we can’t say it was just a sting and the whole country, if not the world, will be thinking the leader of NCIS’ major crimes team has been f-, I mean sleeping with the lead suspect. I can’t see SecNav taking that chance.”

“Shows you how serious SecNav is,” Fornell said. And _when_ it works,” Fornell said, “we can go public with the sting and NCIS will get the credit.”

“And it _will_ work,” special agent Benning said. “I stand by our profiling of the perp.”

 “This is how we’re going to make things convincing,” Fornell said. “we’ll need photos of DiNozzo and Gibbs meeting several times in restaurants, hotels, bars. Every time just the two of them. We need photos of them sitting close together, holding hands, embracing…anything incriminating. Then we need evidence of them taking it to the _next_ level - being seen checking into one of those no-tell motels for an afternoon, then a whole weekend at another hotel. Finally, we’ll have first-hand accounts from witnesses who were on the same cruise ship with them and there’ll be no doubt they are there as a couple. We’ve already listed some ideas how we’ll go about it. Special Agent Jones, share what we got with our friends here.” He grinned at Tony and Gibbs. “You’re gonna love this.”

“What cruise ship?” Gibbs asked.

“We’ll get to that,” Special agent Thomas Jones said. He was medium height with brown hair and eyes an indeterminable color, hidden behind a pair of glasses; someone who’d blend in with the crowd and be unnoticeable.

“So I’m playing the private investigator Mrs. Gibbs hires to tail her husband,” he began. ‘She suspects he’s been screwing around on him and wants proof to confront him and file for divorce. First place I spot Gibbs meeting with DiNozzo is in a hotel bar or some place similar. We thought the Rooftop Bar at the Rosewood Hotel will be suitable. It’s quiet and relatively private. I capture shots of Gibbs and special agent DiNozzo embracing and kissing as they greet each other, more kissing and snuggling. You know the usual thing lovers do.”

The team looked back and forth between Tony and Gibbs. It wasn’t difficult to guess what was going through their minds even if they weren’t going to voice those thoughts in front of the two men.

Fornell, however, didn’t have such qualms. “No tongueing, got it? It’s still a public place and we don’t want our lovers’ PDAs inadvertently plastered over the net by someone Gibbs or DiNozzo knows in real life. Save the heavy stuff for the next scene. All we want this evening is an embrace and a bit of nose nuzzling. Kissing follows.”

“What do you mean by ‘heavy stuff’? Gibbs asked. “Embracing and nuzzling not good enough?”

“Nope,” Fornell said. “We want some real sucking face shots, too.”

Gibbs glared at the grinning FBI agent. “If you’re enjoying this so much, why don’t _you_ do it instead of me?”

“Me?” Fornell burst out laughing. “Look at him.” He pointed to Tony. Everyone, including the FBI agents turned to Tony. “Does he look like he’d go for a balding old coot like me? The ladies don’t mind but you gay guys.” He grinned at Tony. “You like ‘em hot. Like this silver fox.” He turned back to Gibbs. “C’mon. You know you’re hot stuff for both sides.”

“Can we continue?” Gibbs asked, looking at Special Agent Jones and ignoring Fornell.

Jones wiped the grin off his own face and cleared his throat. “Right. So I follow Tibbs and get shots of them going in the hotel room say, at 9.30p.m. The photos should show the timestamp so the next morning we meet back at the hotel and I shoot you two emerging from the room, say, late morning. More kissy faces.”

“What if you get caught stalking and taking photos of umm, Tibbs?” Bishop asked.

“We don’t have to explain anything,” Fornell said. “That’s the beauty of it. It’s a sting. We just want these fake photos and videos for Rodriguez to publish. Once we get a shot we start talking to each other and show we’re all friends.Besides, the perp isn’t going to ask why and how. He’ll only be interested in the evidence themselves – justification for him to kill Gibbs. Or DiNozzo.”

“If he falls for it,” McGee said.

“Like Special Agent Benning said, we have profiled the Base2Base Killer,” Fornell said. “Benning has no problem sticking up for her findings and –”

“Conclusions,” Benning said. “Profiling is not an exact science but it does enable us to conclude, from the data we have, what kind of person we’re looking for. And –”

“You mean assumptions,” Gibbs said. “Not conclusions.”

Bennett inclined her head. “Let’s call it _informed_ assumptions. I’m certain our killer is driven by an inner anger. This anger will be triggered by images or something he reads or hears. Images would be more powerful. Combined with written reports, it should send him into well, a murderous rage.”

 “And Rodriguez will be publishing these photos?” Bishop asked.

“She will be covering the investigation,” Tony said. “She’ll be kind of embedded in our team. She goes where we go as we investigate Cuisine Tech. We’ll give her a write-up from which she will be able to piece together a report.”

“Then the pièce de résistance,” Fornell said. “Gibbs, supposedly with the purpose of showing he has nothing to hide – or is bribing the team subtly – invites them to an all-expense paid cruise to New York. The investigative team go on the case assuming it’s work, not play. Instead they see their leader clearly having a non-professional relationship with the suspect. An argument ensues between DiNozzo and his team – we can fill in the details later – and Rodriguez is there to witness it firsthand. Plus, by now she has joined forces with PI Jones. He called her when he smelled a newsworthy scandal, in exchange for…something. We’ll make something up as we go along. Anyway, that’s it - everything building up to having witnesses able to testify that DiNozzo and Gibbs are doing the horizontal tango and the scandal breaking on the Washington Today –”

“Which will likely be carried by the other papers.’ McGee warned. “If not the tv stations. As Torres pointed out, are we sure we want to risk this? Not just the tv coverage but the whole elaborate scheme itself.”

“We’re not going to let the killer go near DiNozzo or Gibbs, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Fornell assured them.

“It’s not that,” McGee said. ‘I’m worried about the fallout if we don’t get our perp.”

“And even if an attempt is made,” Torres said. “We need to be certain he’s our killer before we announce it was just a sting operation.”

“I think we can swing it, guys,” Tony said, stepping in. “Fornell, if you can give us what you have on the case and the kind of guy the killer is, we’ll feel more confident of what we’re going to be doing.”

“I’ve got copies right here,” special agent Benning said, handing the printed reports to the NCIS team.

“Who’s arranging the cruise?” Gibbs asked. “You’re talking about a real cruise or you got an ocean liner we can borrow for the shoot?”

“No, I don’t. Nor does the FBI,” Fornell said. “But…my big boss has friends who do. You heard of Theron Leisure and Entertainment?”

“Think so,” Gibbs replied. “Same Theron of the defense corporation?”

“Yes, but totally separate. Theron L & E is family-owned and operates hotels, resorts, entertainment complexes…and cruise lines. The boss of the company is pals with my big boss so we got a cruise to New York f.o.c. for the sting.”

“By ‘we’ you mean the ones who are actively participating in the sting?” Tony asked.

“No, by ‘we’ I mean all of us. Your team, and mine. Me included,” Fornell said.

“You?” Gibbs exclaimed. “You’re not participating in the sting. You’re monitoring it from your hq. Why do you have to be on the cruise?”

“Because I may need to tweak the act as we go along. I am directing this op, remember?” When he saw nobody was buying it, he said. “Okay. Look, I consider it a perk, alright? Why should I be stuck at the office while you guys have all the fun? Besides, it’s free. Take advantage of it! It’s only three days. Hell, bring Abby and Ducky along. I’m bringing Special Agent Benning and she’s not acting in the sting. All I have to do is submit the list of people going.”

In the end it was agreed that McGee, Bishop and Torres would form the investigative team and Fornell and Benning would be there as other passengers. Special agent Jones would be going as the private investigator along with Karla Rodriguez.

o     o     o

 

“ _That went well._ ”

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he got in his car. “Haven’t you got some place else to be?”

“ _Nope._ ”

“And how would you know it went well, or not? You weren’t there.”

“ _Hey, just because you didn’t see me doesn’t mean I wasn’t there._ ”

“It’s a crazy idea.”

“ _It’s a brilliant idea,”_ Mike Franks said. _“And it’ll work. Trust me._ ”

“If you were there, you’d know what DiNozzo and I have to do.”

“ _Yep. Sure do. Which is why I’m telling you – have some fun. You’re way too serious for the good of your health. You died on that operating table, in case you didn’t know. Now that you’ve been given an extension, for fuck sake, don’t waste it. This will be a chance for you to know firsthand what DiNozzo’s like as a man, not just a co-worker. It’s also going to show you you can be the man you used to be. And I don’t mean that surly bastard. I mean the one before the Hernandez shit went down.”_

“And if I don’t want to be that man anymore?”

Mike shook his head. “ _Sorry. You’re stuck with that sorry bastard. Now’s your chance to redeem him._ ”

“And that involves DiNozzo and me making out? How does that even begin to make sense?”

Mike sighed. “ _It has to start with you letting go. Of rules that no longer apply, of believing you died along with the people you loved; of thinking you don’t deserve to love again._ ”

Instead of throwing another sarcastic response, Gibbs turned off the engine and stared ahead in silence. “He doesn’t even know I’m gay, he said softy. “No one knows.”

Mike snorted. “ _You didn’t know until you joined the Marines. For a smart guy you can be pretty blind and dumb._ ”

“He’s been out since he joined NCIS. Probably got guys lining up every weekend to go out with him.”

“ _He does. But since when has the Jethro I know run away from a challenge? That old bastard…he ain’t such a bad guy. He just needs to have some fun. To let go, like I said. You’ll see it’s not bad at all. In fact, I guarantee you, you’ll get used to that man and know what? DiNozzo will want him, too._ ”

Gibbs turned and looked at him for a long while before he spoke. “What if I…I hold him and I don’t want to let go?”

“ _Just tell yourself this isn’t going to be easy on him either._ ”

“Why not? It’s DiNozzo. From what I’ve seen over the years, he’s not particularly discriminating. He’d kiss and fuck anyone as long as he wants to.”

“ _People create all kinds of false impressions. Especially for those who mean more to them than they think is good for them._ ”

“You think DiNozzo’s been letting me believe he’s a player? Why? I’m not gay. I’m –”

“ _Uh, uh. No lying. It doesn’t work with me. You never could fooled me when I was alive and you sure can’t fool me now. Have you stopped to think DiNozzo created that player persona to protect himself, too?_ ”

“I don’t get it.”

“ _I mean have you considered DiNozzo just might be a little in love with you all these years and he’s cultivated this playboy image to remind himself that’s what you are._ ”

“Me!”

“ _Yup. You. You’ve had four wives. As a widower, marrying again is expected but three times? You know that verse in the Book of Revelation? "Th_ _ere was silence in heaven for about half an hour". Well, heaven was struck dumb, too, when you married your fourth wife._ ”

“Very funny.”

“ _No, it ain’t. It’s pathetic. DiNozzo made himself into a player as a shield against you. It reminds him you go from spouse to spouse as if the sanctity of marriage did not mean anything to you._ ”

“Then he doesn’t know me,” Gibbs snapped,

“ _And_ you _don’t know_ him _._ ” Mike shot back. “ _I’m here to tell you to go along with this sting. It’ll be successful in more ways than you think.” He gave a loud sigh, opened the car door and stepped out, bending down to say, “_ Now _I got some place else to be._ ”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	7. CHAPTER 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 

Tony was filled with ambivalence over the photo shoot, wondering how Gibbs was going to handle it. On one hand, it was his fantasies coming true; on the other hand he was about to piss himself. How would Gibbs react? What if he couldn’t help his disgust from showing?

“Relax, boss,” Torres said, clearly guessing what was on Tony’s mind. “Gibbs wouldn’t have agreed to go along with this if he can’t handle it. Trust me.”

‘”Yeah, Tony.” McGee couldn’t quite call Tony ‘boss’ yet. “Not all actors accept gay roles. Only those who know they can handle it take them on. It’s easy the other way – a gay actor can play a straight guy but not a straight actor playing a gay man and having to kiss another guy. So if Gibbs agreed to do it, you know he’s not going to have a problem doing it.”

Tony wasn’t convinced. “I wonder how Chris Pine would feel if Zachary Pinto had to kiss him. They’re friends in real life and I know Pine would be wondering how the scene will affect their friendship.”

“You’re just going to embrace Gibbs,” Torres pointed out. “Fornell said no heavy stuff today.”

“An embrace is easy for you if you had to hug a woman but if it was a man you’d be running off with your tail between your legs.”

“Okay, I get your point,” Torres said. “But what’s so difficult about giving Gibbs a hug? You’ve worked with him for years. You were first special agent he brought on to the MCRT. Guys hug guys all  the time.”

Tony glared at Torres. He couldn’t tell the other man that if Gibbs held him he’d never want him to let go. Instead he said, “What if there was going to be a gay version of Star Trek? Would Pine kiss Pinto?”

“Pine’s a professional,” McGee said. “His job is to act. He gets paid to be something he’s not. Remember Tom Selleck kissing Kevin Kline in In and Out? I mean, _Tom Selleck_!”

“You have a point there,” Tony conceded. “I wonder if that’s why Magnum PI has been my favorite TV show. I mean, Tom Selleck has featured in a few of my dreams. With the Magnum mustache, of course. Not like In and Out – he looks naked. Then again…a naked Selleck…”

Torres snapped his fingers at Tony. “Uhh, boss. Focus?”

“What?” Tony started. “Oh. Yeah. Gibbs and me. Sorry.

“Gibbs is the quintessential professional,” Torres said. “He’ll do a great job. You’ll see. By the time the killer plans his move, we’ll all think you and Gibbs are really getting it on.” He cackled away and got a headslap from Tony. He didn’t mind. Tony had told him the headslaps were a sign of affection from Gibbs.

“He’s too macho to hug, see,” Tony had told Torres on the latter’s first day. “So he gives these little whacks to the back of the head.”

 

 

_**5.15pm;** _

_**The Rooftop Bar, Rosewood Hotel** _

_**31st St NW, Washington, DC** _

The Rosewood Hotel’s Rooftop Bar turned out ideal for Tibbs’ first illicit meet. There were couches so both Gibbs and Tony could be seated together, and there were hedges and potted shrubs between the nests of chairs and couches to provide privacy.

The two men had arrived separately while special agent Jones and Benning were already there, having come straight from the meeting at NCIS. Apart from them, there was only one other couple at the other end of the rooftop.

They got into position, so to speak, and ordered their drinks when the waitstaff approached.

“I’m sorry, we didn’t have time to prepare,” Tony said, sitting down beside Gibbs. “You sure you’re ready for this?”

Gibbs cocked his head. “It’s just a hug and a kiss, DiNozzo. Can _you_ handle it?

“Ready, lovebirds?” Jones asked. “You gotta sit closer. Touching.”

Tony shifted closer until Gibbs’ body heat sent his senses reeling. It had been a hot day and the cool of the evening was welcome. The rooftop was bathed in the evening sun and Tony tried hard to forget that Jones, and likely Bennett, too, were watching their every move.

To Tony’s shock, Gibbs put his arm around him and nuzzled his neck. Tony  gave a squeak nearly jumped out of  the couch.

“Yeah, that’s good. That’s good,” Jones said from behind the hedge. “DiNozzo. You gotta respond. You _want_ this silver fox, okay? You want his tongue down your throat. You –”

“Fornell said no tongue,” Tony protested. _Was he really protesting?_

“Only if there’re people around,” Jones said. “I got the shot of Gibbs doing the vampire thing on your neck. That was a nice one. Now, give us a shot of you both hugging and more nuzzling, please.

Tony hesitated.

“You heard the director,” Gibbs said. “C’mon, Tony. Hold me.”

Tony put his arms around Gibbs tentatively.

“Hold me for real. DiNozzo,” Gibbs said. Tony tightened slightly. “Tighter.”

“I-I can’t,” Tony said. “I feel like a porno actor,” Tony muttered.

“You’re going to be one when we do the hotel room shots,” Jones said, chuckling. “Fuck, DiNozzo. Hold him like you mean it. He’s not a prickly pear. Hug him like he’s a teddy bear. _Your_ teddy bear.”

 _Oh gawd, I can’t do this,_ Tony wailed silently. But Gibbs was already moving his lips to Tony’s. He shut his eyes tight. He could do this. He’d kissed and fucked enough men, well, not kissed. He kissed very few men but fuck? Hell, yeah. he was no shrinking violet when it came to no-strings sex. And this – this was absolutely no strings. And there wasn’t any sex. Just a kiss.

Then why did he feel like it was a noose around his neck?

“Hey!” Gibbs hissed. “You doing this or what?”

“Okay, okay,’ Tony whispered back. “Why are we whispering? They can still hear us.”

“Shut up and kiss him, DiNozzo!’ Jones called out from the bushes.

 _Kiss?_ “Kiss you?” Tony said, looking as if he’d just been told to kiss a snarling tiger.

“Yeah, DiNozzo,” Gibbs said, “You know how to kiss, don’t you?”

“Uhh…yeah…but –”

“For fuck sake, NCIS!” Jones said as he walked out from behind the shrub. “Get your balls in order and show us FBI turds you aren’t afraid of a little man-on-man action.”

Tony looked like he was going to pass out.

Gibbs, on the other hand, was grinning. “Hey, Tony.” He slipped a finger under Tony’s chin. “It’s just me. Jethro. And it’s just a kiss. No tongue. Just put your lips on mine. That’s all.”

Tony merely blinked at him.

“Put your arms around me, Tony. Hold me. Just hold me.”

Tony did and couldn’t prevent the small whimper from escaping.

“Shh.” Gibbs tightened his arms around Tony. “It’s okay, Tony. It’s just me.

Tony wanted to scream at him, that no, it wasn’t just him. Not the Gibbs he knew and had worked with for so many years life wouldn’t be the same without him. He wanted to shake Gibbs and tell him not to be so obtuse, to realize what was happening here to him, to realize the reason why it was so hard for him to hug Gibbs. And to kiss him? No way. He’d never recover.

“This isn’t going to work,” Jones said, throwing up his hands. This time Bennett came out from behind the bushes, too, grinning away. “Jeez, DiNozzo,” Jones said. “Didn’t think you’d find it such a hardship to kiss Gibbs.”

“I’d do the scene for you,” Bennett said. “But I’m not a guy.’

 “Is kissing me a turn off for you?” Gibbs asked Tony. “We can still get Fornell to do this instead of me.”

“No!” Tony protested. “No. I can do this. Just need to get my head around it, that’s all. I mean, you’re - my boss and, and…”

 “I would have thought _Gibbs_ would be the one balking at the last minute, not you, DiNozzo,” Jones said.

“Hey, you think _you_ could tongue-kiss Fornell without any hesitation?” Tony shot back. ‘I’m not in the habit of kissing my bosses. Not in the force, not in NCIS.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “Look, we just came up with these scenes this afternoon. I haven’t had time to psych myself into the role. Gimme some time.”

Jones sighed. “Look, we’ve got a house that James Harris is supposedly living in. His wife is supposedly out of town. Why don’t you two go stay there tonight or for as long as you need to, get some practise in.”

“Practice?” Tony repeated.

“Yeah,” Jones said. “Both of you move into the safehouse and get used to your roles. If you just turn up for the shoot as NCIS special agents, you’re not going to be able to set aside your real selves and get into your roles. You’re not professional actors.”

“I agree,” Fornell said, coming up to them. “That was a simple shot but you guys couldn’t do it so, yeah, I agree with Jones. Go hang out together and be James Harris and DiNozzo. Get used to being an illicit couple then let’s do this again tomorrow. And let’s get it right this time. I have an appointment to catch in half an hour so I can’t hang around waiting for you to man up and kiss Gibbs.”

“Go.” Jones pointed towards the exit. “Practice.”

“You’re serious?” Tony asked. “Practice?” he looked at Gibbs. “Holding you?”

“DiNozzo,” Gibbs said. “We don’t have time to waste. We need to get this show on the road before the killer picks someone. The interval between kills has been getting shorter and we’re going to need some time to get this op together.”

“Yes, you’re right.” Tony turned to Jones. “Sorry about that. Okay. Let’s do this again tomorrow.”  

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	8. CHAPTER 8

 

**CHAPTER 8**

 

The FBI safe house for James Harris was a brownstone in Georgetown with the ugliest Victorian-style furniture Tony had ever seen. Gibbs didn’t care one way or another. It was just a prop to him. His mind was on something else altogether.

“We need to talk,” Gibbs said to Tony once the FBI special agents had left.

“Uh…oka-ay,” Tony said, drawing out the last syllable. “You know, we really don’t have to do this. We can find another way.”

“Sit.”

“Yes, sir.” Tony sat down on the ugly Victorian sofa.

“Closer.”

Tony shifted an inch. “Close enough?”

Gibbs shifted to him until they were almost touching. “Tony,” His voice had softened from the sharp bark earlier. “We _can_ do this. I want to do this.”

“You do?”

“Uh huh.’

“Why? Gibbs, you’ve got to do stuff straight men don’t do. You’re not an actor.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t act.”

“You’re from Stillwater, Pennsylvania.” Lame, he knew, but it was all his scrambled brain could come up with.

“So? I bet there are actors from Alaska! Besides, I won’t be acting.”

Tony blinked. “Come again?”

“Tony, if I were gay, and weren’t your boss, would you have gone out with me if I’d asked you out?”

“Uhh…umm…is that a serious question?”

“Tony, we only got one night to get this right. So, yeah. I’m serious.”

“Then sure.” Tony gave a nervous laugh. “Of course I’d go out with you. Hell, I would have asked you out first. But…’

“No buts. So you don’t have a problem holding me, do you?”

“Not if I knew you want to hold me, too, but –”

Before Tony could say anything else, Gibbs reached out and pulled the younger man to him. Tony’s head was swimming but he didn’t pull away. He couldn’t have moved if his life depended on it. He felt Gibbs’ arms encircle him, tighten, then the feel of his lips against the side of his neck.

“Ohhhh…” Tony moaned softly. The lips started moving against his neck and he shivered.

“You smell good, Tony.”

“Umm, you, too.” Tony drew in a deep breath, letting his senses drown in the scent of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Over the years, he’d caught those whiffs of black coffee and sawdust. Sometimes, in the evenings when he was lucky enough to be invited home to share a meal, he’d smell bourbon, too. It had been intoxicating then and it was now. Irresistibly so.

“Just hold me, Tony. Hold me like you’ll never let me go.”

 _Don’t have to act to do that_. Tony’s clasp tightened. Then he felt Gibbs’ hands caress him – one across his back and the other over the back of his head. He found himself caressing Gibbs back.

Something’s not right here, he thought. Why is Gibbs so comfortable embracing me?

“I’ve always wondered what it would be like to kiss you,” he heard Gibbs say. Oh shit. “Uhh…” His eyes couldn’t have more gone saucer-like.

Gibbs brought his lips to Tony’s and pressed them softly against Tony’s. The soft, tender nibble had Tony’s breath escaping in a ragged whoosh. Then his lips parted and Gibbs’ tongue swept in, taking possession of him as if that was what he’d wanted to do since forever but hadn’t allowed himself to.

Tony’s senses were reeling. _Gibbs thought about kissing me? Always wondered about it?_

“Stop,” Gibbs said, as if knowing what was going through Tony’s head. “Stop analyzing. Just kiss me back.”

Shutting off his thoughts, Tony gave in to the kiss. As kisses went, this was off the charts - as he’d always known it would be. You didn’t work side by side with someone you were attracted to for years on end and not…just know!...he’d rock your world off its feet if you ever got to kiss him. Gibbs’ lips were alternatingly soft yet firm, tender yet insistent. As if he didn’t want to scare Tony away but was also overwhelmed with desire.

Gibbs broke off the kiss to take a breather and that prevented Tony from passing out because he couldn’t, for the life of him, have been able to break off the kiss.

“Tony,” Gibbs murmured against Tony’s lips, then kissed him again. His arms tightened around Tony as their mouths slanted over each other’s and their tongues searched out every dark corner and crevice. Lost in the sensation, they devoured each other hungrily, the kiss going on interminably until Tony drew in a long, harsh breath and Gibbs released him.

Both breathing heavily, their desire-filled eyes locked on each other. Instead of pulling away completely, Gibbs pulled Tony down on the sofa on top of him. “Tony,” he whispered, then pulled his head down for one more long, hungry kiss.

This wasn’t an act, Tony thought, and decided he might as well go all out. He could ask questions later. Buttons were soon skittering across the hardwood floor and chests were being bared.

“Move up,” Gibbs rasped. And then his mouth locked on to Tony’s pebbled nipple, suckling noisily.

Tony peered down and watched Gibbs hungrily sucking on him and groaned. “Keep doing that and I’m going to come in my pants.”

Gibbs released the nipple. “Then you’d better take them off.” His fingers searched for Tony’s zipper so he made it easy for Gibbs by divesting himself of them.

“What’s good for the goose…” Tony jerked his chin at Gibb’s pants. Those were off in a moment and both their cocks were straining against their boxers.

“That a Magnum .44 you packing?” Tony looked pointedly at Gibbs’ erection. “Not that my Sig is anything to sniff at.”

“Oh, I want to sniff yours alright,” Gibbs said. “More than just sniff. C’mere. Straddle me.” He released Tony’s cock from the confines of his boxers and closed his lips over the leaking cockhead. Whatever questions Tony had, whatever words he knew needed saying, they would have to wait.

He gasped out loud, his mouth hanging open at the sight of his cock disappearing down Gibbs’ throat. His arms were braced against the sofa’s armrest and they trembled with tension as Gibbs’ mouth gave his cock a working over. “You haven’t done this before, have you?” Tony rasped out. “Please say you haven’t…but it sure looks…feels too good to be your f-first time.” He huffed out a jerky breath.

“First time.” Gibbs answered, then went back to sucking and licking.

“Incredible…unbelievable...I’ll try not to..uhhh, yesss. I’ll try not to go too deep but…uhhh, Gaw-wd…Gibbs. I gotta..” Tony pulled out quickly, but not in time to turn his swollen cockhead away and hot come shot out over Gibbs’ face, to his embarrassment. “Oh God, sorry! I –”

“It’s okay.” Gibbs’ tongue came out and licked the spot of come that had landed on his lips, his fingers wiping away the other that had landed on his left eyelid and cheek. “You taste…good. Strange, but good.”

Tony scrambled off the sofa, his semi-soft cock bobbing. Oh my God. He’d come all over Gibbs’ face. He ran off looking for the toilet hoping there was toilet paper. He returned a minute later with the whole roll and proceeded to wipe come off Gibbs’ face.

“It’s okay, I’ll do it,” Gibbs said, taking the tissue from Tony’s trembling fingers. “I wanted to know what it would be like to kiss you. Now I know. I wanted to know what you tasted like. Now I know.”

“I’ve wondered the same thing,” Tony said, still breathing hard. “Now that I’m going to get the chance, all I can think of is…what the hell is going on here.”

“We’ll talk. Later. I promise.”

“No,” Tony heard himself say. “No, Gibbs. We talk now. You’re not just some guy I picked up at a bar. And I don’t know what the hell I am to you that you could kiss me the way you just did but you sure as hell owe me an explanation.”

“I do, and I will tell you but just don’t stop now. Please, Tony. I’ve wanted this for a long time.”

“What?”

“Shut up and take your pants off.

Tony didn’t argue. He moved down and pulled Gibbs’ boxers down, as well, watching Gibbs’ Magnum .44  jerk up as it was freed from the shorts. Steel-hard, its bulbous head shining and glistening from precome, Tony could only suck in a searing breath. Gibbs was right. They could talk later, and the consequences be damned.

 Tony swallowed Gibbs down to the root. Not in one motion – Gibbs was too big, too long and too thick, for him to do that. But when he finally got most of the whole monster in, he heard Gibbs cry out, then say, “Don’t stop. Please…don’t stop.”

Tony sucked for all he was worth, licking, laving, hand pumping, until Gibbs cried out a warning. He sped up instead of pulling away as Gibbs expected him to and when he said, “Gonna come, Tony. Gonna blow,” he sucked Gibbs down even further, hand pumping faster, until the rush of semen filled his mouth.

Tony swallowed it all. Every last drop, before collapsing on top of Gibbs.

 

o     o     o

 

It was a long while before the two naked men stirred. It was already dark and Tony stumbled as he looked for the light switch.

“Whooh.” He collapsed back on the sofa. Gibbs was putting his boxers back on. “That was some pretty good acting,” Tony said. “If they ever made an NCIS tv series, we could resign and apply for a part.”

“I might just do that,” Gibbs said. “If I could do what we just did everyday. With you.” He laughed.

Tony sat up, suddenly serious. “That wasn’t acting, Gibbs. Was it? Men can’t fake it, and that was real come I swallowed. Wanna tell me what just happened?”

Gibbs drew in a breath then said. “That wasn’t acting as you pointed out. I…I think I’m…not quite as straight as everyone thinks.”

Tony guffawed, “That’s like an eight months pregnant woman saying, “I think I’m  a little pregnant.”

“How about we go the whole nine yards?” Gibbs said. “Or nine months? Ten, if you want to be pedantic, metaphorically-speaking.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Us. Sex. Go all the way.”

“Go all the way?” Tony laughed. “You make it sound like we’re a pair teenage virgins.”

Gibbs lifted a shoulder. “I am. To this, I mean. Gay sex.”

Tony sucked in a breath. _Too many questions. Take them one at a time_. “Gibbs. There is quite a leap from a blowjob to penetration, you know. Even if you’re now out. You just did, didn’t you? Outed yourself to me?”

Gibbs merely cocked his head.

“Anyone else know besides me?”

“Nope.” Gibbs paused. “Well, Mike Franks does.”

“Mike Franks is dead.”

“He doesn’t seem to know that.” Gibbs suddenly started to look around the room, muttering, “Shit.”

“What?” Tony asked. “What you looking for?”

“Nothing.” No sign of Franks, Gibbs thought. Good. “Okay, so I’m gay. I didn’t know. Not for a long time. Not till years after I married Shannon and found myself looking at my Marine mates.”

“So Shannon never knew? Suspected?”

Gibbs shook his head. As far as we were all concerned, I was normal.”

“Normal. You saying _I’m_ _ab_ normal? And so is every gay person in the world?”

“I’m from Stillwater, Pennsylvania, like you pointed out. It takes a long time for some beliefs to get shed.”

“So are you good with it now? With being gay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I am.”

“Yeah you’re fine with being abnormal or yeah you no longer think being gay is abnormal?”

Gibbs smiled at him. “I no longer value myself, or any other person, based on what gender we are attracted to. I no longer see sex and physical desire as being tied to procreation. I now believe that desire is not meant to be gender exclusive but can be _in_ clusive and sex is just one way to express that desire. I no longer attach some metaphysical, spiritual element to sex as I was brought up to do as a Catholic.”

“Whoa. That’s quite a spiel.” Tony blinked at Gibbs. “You really must have died on the operating table as Taft told us. I’m glad you came back a different man. I mean, you’re still Gibbs, but…you know.”

“I know, and I want you to know now. I want you to know that in many ways I’ve changed. I’m no longer tied to my past. I’m happy being who and what I am and I’m _not_ straight.”

“Okaay…”

“I know I’m kinda late for the party but as they say, better late than…”

“Gibbs. I said we needed to talk. Well, it isn’t about you…about me wondering what’s going on. Well, I mean sure it is but it’s also me. I don’t know if I can do this.”

“This? The sting? Or making love with me?”

Tont groaned again. “Both. To do the sting I need to be okay with making out with you and –” he broke off.

“And what? You don’t think you can kiss me? Tony, you’ve not only kissed me earlier, you sucked me off.”

“I know. It’s not that. It’s…it’s that I may not…no, I know I will not be able to walk away after that and pretend nothing happened. If we take this up another level, I might have to resign because I won’t be able to sit across the bullpen, looking at you everyday, knowing we did it and…and not want you again and I know you have rules –”

“We don’t have to stop.”

“Gibbs. I’m your subordinate. And you can’t tell me you had some near-death experience that’s made you decide to throw away all your professional ethics. Besides. _I_ wouldn’t fuck you if you were my boss. Which you are. Therein lies my dilemma.”

Gibbs went silent for a long while. Then he said, “Okay. We just kiss, then. And pretend we’re doing it. For the sting. You think you can handle that?”

“I think so.” Tony blew out another exasperated breath. “Too late to back out.”

“Tony.” Gibbs turned Tony’s face to his. “Let’s get this straight. Wrong word. Let’s get this out in the open – I’m gay. Yes, it’s taken a near-death experience for me to acknowledge it. But here I am. Outted myself to you. You’re the first. And I’m glad we’re doing this undercover op together because I don’t think I would have gotten the nerve to ask you out. Yeah, yeah, I know I wouldn’t date a co-worker never mind a subordinate. But Tony…look, I wasn’t expecting to have to say this. Not so soon. But…I…I want you, Tony. Always have.”

“Uhh.”

“That all you gotta say? Didn’t think the day would come when I talked more than you.” Gibbs chuckled. “C'mon, Tony. Let’s have some fun.”

 “F-fun?”

“Yeah. Fun. Sex doesn’t have to be serious. This may be a sting but nothing to stop us from having fun with it, is there?”

“Uhh…no, I guess not…”

“What? You don’t think you can have fun with me?”

“Actually, I don’t,” Tony said in all honesty. “Fun is not something I associate with you.”

“Looks like I’ll have to show you, then.”

“What about the no messing around with a subordinate?”

Gibbs had stood but at this, he bent down and kissed Tony lightly on the lips and said, “If we find we want more than just fun, we’ll deal with the how to’s, okay? We’ll work it out. I just want you to know that if we decide we want to be together, it won’t be at the expense of our jobs.”

Tony got up and out of bed. “I’m going to think on that while I shower.”

Gibbs called the team as Tony padded to the bathroom. After a brief conversation with McGee, he entered the bathroom. Tony was already in the shower. Without a word, he slid open the shower stall door and stepped in to embrace a wet and suds-covered Tony.

“No.” Tony pulled Gibbs up when the latter went down on his knees. “You want fun? Well, you hold on tight because _I’m_ going to give _you_ some fun you’re not going to forget for a while.

Gibbs sucked in a breath, used the shower wall as a support for his body and gripped Tony’s head. “This is going to kill me, isn’t it?”

“Nah.” Tony grinned. “But if it does, you’ll go happy, believe me.” He eyed Gibbs’ cockhead and muttered, “I can’t believe I got my mouth around that.”

“You did, and you will. Again.” And Gibbs guided his cock between Tony’s lips, nudging them apart. “There. Easy…easy…there you go.” Gibbs’ head fell back against the wall with a thud as he lost himself in the sensation of Tony’s mouth enveloping his cock. He thrust – as gently as he could so as not to choke Tony – and the sounds of his pleasure reverberated around the bathroom.

When Tony brought him to orgasm, he clutched at Tony’s hair and ears as his legs threatened to give way.

“Yowch!” Tony batted away the fingers that were grasping his ears. “Easy there, Big Boy. I need my – ggurk!” His words were cut off as the first shot of semen hit his throat then Gibbs  pulled out and splashed come all over his face.

“There.” Gibbs said in a hushed voice. “You look so good with my come on you.” He wiped it over Tony’s face then down his neck. “Face mask. Good for your skin,” he said as Tony looked at him with a combination of horror and delight. “What? What’s with the look?”

Tony laughed. “I don’t know if I should run and hide or pump my fist in the air.” Later, as they toweled dry, he said, “I think we’re going to do fine at tomorrow’s shoot.”

Gibbs canted a brow at Tony. “And on the cruise.”

“I guess.”

“I mean, let’s have a bit more fun on the cruise.”

“Dare I ask how?”

“I was thinking we confuse them. Let them wonder whether we are or we’re not.”

“Who’s _them_?”

“All of them. The team, Fornell, Jones…”

“You mean pretend we’re pretending but also make them suspect we’re not pretending?”

“Yeah. Should be fun, right?”

They left the bathroom. The door closed behind them, revealing Mike Franks. “ _I’ve fucking created a monster_.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

 

**CHAPTER 9**

 

They left the safehouse, having agreed that kissing was no longer a problem, and stopped by a diner for dinner before going back to their respective homes to pack a bag. Neither thought it was really necessary to move into the safe house for the duration of the operation but agreed that there was a psychological angle they couldn’t ignore.

For Tony, it was also a safe move. He couldn’t help his ambivalence over the direction he and Gibbs were taking. One part of him was elated. Gibbs being gay and coming out to him was beyond his dreams. Gibbs wanting a relationship with him – that was terrifying on so many levels. What if he went into it only to find Gibbs experiencing buyer’s remorse? He didn’t want to end up just an experiment for a newbie testing out his new gay shoes for the first time. He loved Gibbs. There. He’d admitted it. He’d loved Gibbs his whole adult life, it seemed like. Everyone else had been a cheap makeshift back scratcher to get rid of an itch. Gibbs, on the other hand, was an incurable cancer that had taken residence in his body and soul.

“You alright?” Gibbs asked as Tony toyed with his food. Tony didn’t answer. Guessing correctly what was troubling the other man, Gibbs said, “You’re not just someone I’m trying out my new gay wings on, Tony.”

At this, Tony looked up. “How do you know that? How would you know unless you’ve already tried them out? You said this is your first time. What if you like it so much that after the shoot’s done, after the undercover op is over, you won’t go winging your way to a whole new life with a string of new guys? Because you will.” He looked down at his food. “And I won’t be able to pretend what happened between us was just that. Pretending. Acting.”

“Look, I know I don’t have a good track record as far as relationships go,” Gibbs said, his own food pushed aside. “But I didn’t cheat on Shannon Not even after I realized I was gay. My vows meant something to me, Tony. I would never break them and I didn’t. When each of my subsequent marriages broke up, it wasn’t because I cheated or because I got caught spreading my gay wings.”

“No, don’t,” Tony interrupted. “You don’t have to explain to me. You don’t owe me an explanation.”

“Tony –”

“Forget I asked for one. I ought to know you well enough to know you wouldn’t cheat on your spouse. I just –”

“Let me finish.”

Tony shut up.

“I’ve been attracted to you since I first saw you in Baltimore. That’s like a lifetime ago but my attraction hasn’t diminished. If anything, it grew stronger over the years. I didn’t act on it for obvious reasons.”

“Rule 12. Never date a co-worker.”

“Yeah. But I made that up only to stop you dating Kate.”

“Kate! I wasn’t attracted to Kate. She was like a kid sister I couldn’t help annoying.”

“I didn’t know that at the time. Then there was Ziva. I knew she was attracted to you and that rule came in useful again. It stopped her. Then you came out to the team and I didn’t have to worry about her making a fool of herself. Tony, I’ve not looked for someone after my last divorce and after I met you, I didn’t even think of doing so.”

“You mean before you met me you thought of it?”

“Sometimes. I was still struggling with the fact that I was gay, don’t forget. Now and then I’d wonder what it would be like to meet a guy and…” Gibbs ran his fingers through his hair. “And how was I to ask him out? Do you ask a guy out? Or do I sit there and wait for someone to ask me out? I’d go through those scenarios until my head ached then I’d get disgusted and forget about the whole thing.”

“So what did you do? For sex?”

“Got a strong right hand.” Gibbs fisted his right hand and showed it to Tony. “I even borrowed a few videos.”

“You did?”

“Years ago.”

“And?”

“And none of the guys looked remotely like you. I skimmed through them and only watched one just to see how they did it.” He heaved a sigh then said, “Tony. We’ve worked together for a long time and we know each other. We trust each other. Nothing’s going to happen that will change that. You hear me? As for your worrying you’ll just be a stepping stone for me, it’s I who should be worrying. Not you. You’re the one with the player reputation. McGee says you go home with a different guy every weekend.”

“McGee talks too much,” Tony muttered. “And that’s not true. I just let them think it is.”

“So…you think you can do the shoot tomorrow?”

“Yes. I can. No problem. Promise.” But Tony’s eyes were filled with doubt and uncertainty.

“It’ll be okay, Tony. Just hold me, okay? Just hold me. I’ll do the rest.”

“Okay,” Tony responded softly.

 

o     o     o

 

_**Next day back at the Rose Mount Hotel** _

“Hold me,” Gibbs said again the next morning when they got ready for the photo shoot. “Just hold me. We’ll take it slow, okay?”

“I still feel like I’m doing a porn video,” Tony whispered, his lips grazing Gibbs’ ear. He could hear his harsh, nervous breaths and told himself to calm down. _You’re not some blushing virgin, DiNozzo. Get your act together._

“Forget about Jones and Bennett,” Gibbs said.

“Hey, guys!” came Fornell’s cheery greeting. “We gonna get this done today or not?”

“Get out outta here, Tobias,” Gibbs said, releasing Tony as the latter pulled away.

“I’m directing the shoot and I’m making sure we get it done right. Come on. Get going.” Fornell snapped his fingers at Special Agent Jones.

They got into position – Tony and Gibbs on the sofa, Fornell and Jones behind the hedge. Jones got his Nikon ready as Fornell directed Gibbs and Tony.

“Give us a clinch,” he said to Gibbs and Tony. “Look into each other’s eyes and look as if you want to eat the other up.” Gibbs glared at him and he burst out cackling. “Bloody hell, Jethro. You look like you want to kill someone. Look at DiNozzo and tell yourself you just gotta have this man.” He grinned.

“Ignore him,” Gibbs whispered to Tony. “Hold me, Tony. Just hold me.”

So Tony did, heart thumping away in his chest.

“Now hold me tighter. Tell yourself you want me.”

Tony stiffened.

“No, don’t run. Hold me as if you never want to let me go.”

“I – I c-can’t.”

“Hey! We doing this today or not?” Fornell yelled.

“Yes, you can. I’m holding you like I don’t want to let you go. You know why?”

Tony gave his head a small shake.

“Because I don’t. I want to hold you forever. Now, kiss me. Kiss me, Tony,” Gibbs repeated softly. “Before that old goat yells again.”

Tentatively, Tony turned his head and felt Gibbs’ lips drag across his cheek. And their lips met.

o     o     o

 

Tony could die a thousand times and come back to life and he’d still not be able to handle the feel of Gibbs’ lips against his. The kiss had been more traumatic for him than giving Gibbs a blow job. Who would have thought? Just a kiss, right? A kiss sounded harmless and innocuous, unlike a blow job. Yet the reality had been the opposite. Kissing Gibbs had made his head spin and his senses in a jumble. When it ended and Gibbs had pulled away, he’d felt bereft, as if their lips were destined to be together. Always. Silly thought. Yet here and now, when he had to kiss Gibbs again, he was scared.

Yes, he was fucking terrified. A kiss could be just a kiss. No meaning, no significance. As substantial as an air kiss. Except when it was with Gibbs. Gibbs, whom he’d loved for years. A love unrequited and so carefully hidden. Now about to be exposed and he wasn’t ready for that.

“Kiss me,” Gibbs said once more, as they got into position for Jones to take the shots. “It’s gonna be okay, Tony. Trust me.”

“But –”

“I know what I’m asking you to do. Trust me, Tony. No buts.”

Tony heaved a sigh. “Okay. Better be worth it.” And gave in to the kiss. As Gibbs’ arms tightened around him, he forgot where he was, forgot this was a photo shoot and he was being watched by not just Fornell and Jones, but Team DiNozzo as well.

Before he and Gibbs had left for the Rosewood Hotel, he’d called McGee to tell him he wouldn’t be in till later as he was meeting the FBI and Gibbs at Rosewood Hotel for the photo shoot.

“I thought you did that yesterday,” McGee had said. Tony told him it didn’t work out and they were redoing it this morning.

“Why are you guys here?” Tony asked his team when the shoot was over. “who’s minding the store?”

“We switched the calls to my cell,” McGee said. “We wanted to see how you do it. We’ve never been to a photo shoot.”

“Get your asses back to work,” Tony ordered. “Gibbs and I will be in as soon as we’re done with Fornell.”

He watched McGee, Torres and Bishop walk away, speaking to each other in low voices. Torres turned to look back and Tony swore.

“What’s wrong?” Gibbs asked.

“Them.” Tony jerked his chin at the retreating agents. “Going to be questions. None of them I care to answer.”

“Then don’t answer them. Come on,” Gibbs said, turning to walk away. “Gotta discuss the next shoot.”

 

o     o     o

 

“Did you see how easy it was for them to kiss?” Torres asked.

“Yeah,” Bishop agreed.

“And very convincingly, too,” McGee added. “I think Tony’s had a crush on Gibbs all these years.”

“I think so, too,” Bishop said. “He’s just had to hide it because Gibbs isn’t gay and even if he was, he would never fool around with a subordinate.”

“Is that really an issue?” Torres asked. “I know two NCIS agents who are married to each other. And some in the admin departments, too. Not here in DC. Other field offices.”

“They aren’t in the same team,” Bishop pointed out.

“So umm, hypothetically-speaking, would you have a problem with two members of our team being involved with each other?”

“Yoy mean like you and McGee?”

“No! I mean a guy and girl member.”

“Hmmm.”  Bishop bit her lip as she thought about it. “I guess it depends on the rest of the team. If I was interested in a team member, it would be important to me how the rest of the team felt about team members dating each other.”

“If it was me I’d keep it quiet,” McGee said. “Until I know where it’s going. If it was just a casual thing –”

“By casual you mean just sleeping with each other?” Torres asked. “Team camaraderie with benefits?”

Bishop threw him a dirty look.

Torres held up his hands, palms out. “Just want to be sure we’re talking about the same thing.”

“Yeah, I guess,” McGee said. “Just started sleeping with each other. But no commitments. Just feeling things out.”

The two men looked at Bishop. After awhile she said, “I’d keep it quiet, too. If I was so into him that I’d break Gibbs’ Rule 12.”

“So what about Tony and Gibbs?” Torres asked. “That kiss. That was no act, man. And it’s meant to be. They could have just pressed their lips together.”

“Like how Selleck did to Kline,” McGee said, once again referring to the movie. “Anyone could see Selleck was not really kissing Kline. Selleck definitely kept his tongue firmly in his own cheek there.”

“Unlike here,” Bishop murmured. “You’re right, Nick. That looked like a genuine kiss between Gibbs and Tony.

“Definitely a tongue tango,” Torres said, and began to make the dance moves.

“So, what if Tony and Gibbs do have something going on?” Bishop asked. “Would _you_ be okay with it?”

“Aw, come on,” McGee scoffed. “Gibbs? He’d never break his own rule. _And_ …he’s not gay.”

“How do you know he’s not gay?” Torres asked. “Someone like Gibbs? If he were gay, he’d be in the closet. That’s how it is with guys from his generation. How old is he, anyway? Fifty plus? Can he still get it up, you think?”

McGee laughed. “I’d love to see you to ask him that to his face.”

“Unh uh,” Torres held up both hands. “I’m not suicidal. So, whaddya think? I think Gibbs has been in the closet all these years but something happened between him and Tony recently to make him…”

“Make him what?” Bishop asked. “Come out? To Tony?”

“Maybe,” Torres replied, his forehead creased in a frown. “Whatever, it’s coming out during this shoot. The kiss, for starters. Wait till we get to the other scenes. By then, if there’s anything between them, they won’t be able to hide it.”

“Guys,” Tony called out as he and Gibbs came up to them. “Fornell just confirmed the next scene will involve you. It’s going to be at a cocktail party held by James Harris for scoring a new contract and to welcome some bigwig.”

“When?” McGee asked.

“Tonight.”

“That’s fast,” Bishop said. “How did they set it up so quickly?”

“FBI has connections for such things,” Torres said. “Like the CIA. They can set up a banquet with 24 hour’s notice.”

“Gibbs and I will be photographed being very familiar with each other,” Tony said. “The scene is so Rodriguez can publish an eye-witness report – with photos - of James Harris and NCIS special agent DiNozzo being a tad too familiar and intimate with each other.”

“You’re going to kiss in a roomful of people?” Bishop said, incredulous. “No NCIS special agent would do that.”

“No, Special Agent DiNozzo wouldn’t be caught dead doing that.” Tony agreed. “The shot will be of an intimate gesture but nothing overt like a kiss.”

**  
**

\----------------------------------------------------

TBC


	10. CHAPTER 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**_ At the mock cocktail party; _ **

**_ FBI safe house, Georgetown _ **

“No shit,” Torres breathed out. “This is some set up for a sting. I’ve seen some good ones but these FBI guys really went all out for this.”

“The oysters are great,” McGee said, dipping another one in the raspberry vinaigrette and popping it in his mouth.

“And the Chablis is chilled just right,” Bishop said, sailing in between the two men with a glass of the dry white.

“You guys having fun?” Tony asked. “You haven’t forgotten what this is all in aid of, have you?”

“Nope,” McGee said, swallowing the third oyster. “And you gotta admit, Tony, this is a great spread. First class food from end to end. I haven’t even tried the roast beef yet.”

“I bet it’s a girello cut.” Tony said, and walked away.

“What’s a girello cut?” McGee asked.

Bishop took out her cell phone. After a minute she said, “It’s Italian and Aussie for what we call Eye of Round. No fat. Very lean. Make good roast beef sandwiches. Not a cut you’d use if you want a rich, tasty roast. Like ribeye.”

“So Tony meant it’s cheap,” Torres said.

“Look, there’s Special Agent Jones,” McGee said. “And Karla Rodriguez.”

“SecNav and Director Vance just arrived,” Bishop added, quickly swallowing the cold shrimp she was chewing. “Should we mingle?”

“What for?” McGee asked.

Torres laughed. “It’s not a real cocktail party. I bet they’re using this as an excuse to drink and eat on the FBI’s dime.”

“You think so?” Bishop asked.

“I do, my little naïve NSA canary.”

“Canary?” Bishop repeated.

“Yup.” Torres bared his teeth. “And I’m the big, bad puddy tat waiting to eat –”

“Torres!”

“Yes, Director.”

“Where’s DiNozzo?” Director Vance asked. “I thought I saw him with you just a minute ago.

“Umm, he was here but I think he’s gone looking for Gibbs. I’ll go find him.”

“Tell him it’s time for Gibbs’ speech and then the photo-taking. Special Agent Jones already has enough shots of the party. He needs to get down to the money shots.”

“Yes, Director.” Torres took off.

 

o     o     o

 

“Look!” Bishop nudged Torres’ arm. “Gibbs and Tony have moved to the alcove behind that giant potted plant.”

“And special agent Jones is positioning himself,” Torres said.

“That wasn’t a bad speech,” McGee said. “Sounded pretty authentic to me. You know what? I think the Feebs hold these fake scenes as part of their training, the advanced courses, in FLETC. You know – the undercover stuff.”

“Yeah, but I never had anything this elaborate, and we sure never had roast beef sandwiches. Girello or ribeye. And – oh, look. Gibbs. They’re into their role play.”

The three special agents trained one eye on Gibbs and Tony and the other other on Jones who was skulking nearby the pair.

Their mouths opened as they watched Gibbs’ palm come up to Tony’s cheek and tenderly cupped it, soft words were exchanged between the two men then the hand fell away. They watched Tony quickly walk away and was soon melting into a group of chattering guests, all holding glasses of liquid of some kind.

“Whoa.” Torres turned to McGee and Bishop. “That was worthy of an Oscar even if it didn’t involve a kiss. You sure they’re acting?”

“Of course they’re acting!” Bishop said. She saw Tony looking their way and waved to him.

“How’s it going?” Tony asked when he reached them, Gibbs in tow.

“James, meet my team,” Tony said, introducing each one. They played along.

Torres chuckled. “This is kinda fun.”

“Hey, Tony DiNozzo?” someone said. “Is it really you?”

They all turned to look at the newcomer, a blonde surfer type with green eyes. As tall as Tony.

Tony looked blankly at surfer dude. “Uh, yes, I am. You are…?”

“Troy. Troy Murray.” He held out his hand. “Phil McCadden and I used to go out. Nothing serious. He told me about you. Said he’d introduce us one of these days. Looks like I beat him to it.”

“And how did you know to recognize me?” Tony asked.

“Phil sent me a pic. Here,” Troy took out his phone, found the pic and showed it to Tony. “You look really good there. Not as good as in the flesh, though.”

Tony laughed a little nervously. “Thank you. So um, you and Phil still seeing each other?”

“Nah. Well, sometimes. When the pickings are slim. You know how it is. You get lucky some weekends, not so on others. Say,” Troy grabbed Tony’s arm. “You wanna hook up this weekend? I’m meeting Phil tomorrow night, as it happens. We could make it a three –”

“He’s tied up this weekend,” Gibbs said tersely. “Sorry.” _Not_.

“Uh, yeah,” Tony said. “Booked solid the month through.”

“That’s great, then.” Troy grinned and gave Tony’s arm a squeeze. “Only three days left of the month. I’ll call you next week. How about that? Give me your number.”

“He won’t be in town next week,” Gibbs snapped.

Troy turned to him. “James Harris, right? I missed your speech. Sorry. I was late.”

“You with the Navy? Not Cuisine Tech?” Gibbs asked, not that he cared.

“Marines.”

“You in a habit of hitting on other men’s –”

“Uhh, guys,” Tony interrupted and extricating his arm from Troy, at the same time grabbing Gibbs’ hand. “James and I have to meet a few people. I’ll see you guys around.” He took Gibbs by the arm and they made their escape.

“And I’d better mingle,” Troy said to the others. “Orders from my captain. Nice to meet you.”

The team mumbled something and eyed Troy’s back as he walked away. Then they looked at each other.

“Did something just happen?” Torres asked, frowning after Troy.

“I think so,” McGee said. “But I’m not sure what, exactly.”

“Something did happen,” Bishop said emphatically. “But I’m not sure if it was acting or for real.”

“Like?” Torres prompted. “Gibbs, right? It’s got something to do with Gibbs.”

“Yeah,” Bishop said, frowning as her eyes roamed the room looking for Gibbs and Tony. The spacious formal lounge was packed and the French doors to the terrace were open. Many more “guests” were out on the terrace and soft jazz was playing. “Gibbs was jealous. Of Troy. But I don’t know if he was just acting or…”

“It felt real to me,” Torres said. “I thought he was going to land one on Troy’s nose when he suggested a threesome to Tony.”

“But he’s not supposed to do that,” McGee said. “I mean tonight is when they feel each other out as potential lovers? That’s what Rodriguez is supposed to see and suspect. The evidence – the kissing and um…other stuff comes later.”

“Maybe Gibbs forgot.” Bishop said. “And got carried away. Actors do that, you know. Get so caught up in their characters they live them even off-screen.”

“No.” Torres shook his head. “It’s more than that happening here. It’s as if Gibbs and Tony really are hot for each other and Gibbs is really jealous.”

“N-no!” Both McGee and Bishop said simultaneously.

“You’re just a romantic Latino,” Bishop added.

Then they all stared at each other.

o     o     o

 

Was he doing the right thing with Tony, Gibbs wondered as he and Tony locked up after everyone left. Tony was clearly spooked by his attitude, never mind the touchy-feelies. Was he wrong about Tony? Was he wrong about his whole impression of gays? From what he’d read, and heard, over the years, gay men had no qualms about making out with other men as long as it was consensual. There was very little of the usual concerns you had with a heterosexual first date. He’d never come on to his female dates unless they displayed signs of interest; never took them to bed unless he was sure the desire was mutual. With the gay guys, it appeared to him, and he’d believed it, that sex was usually on the agenda.

With this belief firmly entrenched in his mind, he’d taken it for granted that Tony would not be averse to his advances. And advances, they were, for Tony would never display sexual interest for him. Not when he was Tony’s superior. Much was made out of the fact he would never overstep his bounds as the team’s leader and that getting intimate with a team member was a no-no but the fact was he knew such relationships were the norm rather than the exception. Co-workers were always dating each other. They just did it on the quiet. But the MCRT was far too close with each other for such a relationship to be hidden. Besides, he would not want to hide a relationship with Tony.

His problem now was to show Tony what he meant to him, and if Tony felt the same towards him, then to decide how they could work, and live together.

Live together? Oh hell, yeah. He wanted Tony with him twenty-four seven. Not in that creepy, possessive way that psychos did, but purely because he’d worked with Tony for so many years and still looked forward to each successive day. So often he’d wanted to come out to Tony, especially during those times when Tony came over for a steak or just to hang out. Tony would watch a movie on his laptop while he worked on his boat. No conversation. Just the comforting sounds of two men who were used to each other. Tony would go up to the kitchen and bring down mugs of steaming coffee – he even kept hazelnut syrup and creamer for him – or Tony would order pizza in. He loved those times and had wished he could bring himself to ask for more.

He never did. It had taken being close to death – no, he  did die for a few seconds – on the operating table before he decided to live true to himself. _To thine own self be true_. Shakespeare play. Hamlet, maybe. Whatever, it spoke to him directly. Mike Franks and Kelly notwithstanding, he was tired of hiding. He knew he was no good alone but three failed attempts at having a partner had shown him there was more to it than making a relationship official. He’d reached the point in his life where he could acknowledge the one he wanted and needed was Tony DiNozzo.

 

o     o     o

 

They’d slept that night laying next to each other, their bodies touching but both restrained. Both, without articulating it, had decided in their respective minds, to go slow. Each had decided, as they lay beside each other eyes closed, breathing in each other’s scents, that the other man next to him was too precious to hurry, too much of a treasure to treat cavalierly.

As they fell into sleep, Tony told himself he’d use this sting operation to test out how things would go if they did go ahead and get involved in a relationship. He’d be able to gauge his team members’ reaction and what he would be prepared to do if the reaction turned out to be negative.

As a small snore escaped Tony’s lips, Gibbs smiled to himself. He was right – they needed some fun. All his life, relationships had been hard work and none had paid off. Can’t keep doing the same thing and expecting a different result. He’d show Tony getting involved with his team leader didn’t have to be a highway to hell, that it wasn’t just about worrying about their peers’ and colleagues’ reactions.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	11. CHAPTER 11

 

**CHAPTER 11**

“Gibbs.” Director Vance’s voice rang out from the upper level. “You, too, DiNozzo.”

The two men went up the stairs, taking the steps two at a time.

“You sure you should be doing that?” Tony asked as Gibbs went ahead of him. “Shouldn’t you be taking things slow?”

“I got shot in the leg,” Gibbs said, stopping to turn around. “I need to exercise it to get back to normal.”

“Yeah, but it’s only been six? Seven months? It’s gotta still hurt.”

“Nope. Feels a little stiff, is all. Need the physical therapy.”

“I’d rather it be your _third_ leg that’s stiff. I know some great physical therapy techniques.”

Gibbs glared at him then burst out laughing. “Don’t say things like that just as we’re about to see the Director. I’m going to have images that are definitely not suitable for work.” He paused on the steps then added, “I thought I’d spooked you. Thought I was moving too fast. Am I?”

“Are we talking about preparing for the photo shoot? Cos we don’t have the time to go pandering to my nerves. An NCIS special agent’s gotta do what he’s gotta do.”

“You _are_ spooked,” Gibbs declared. “I’m sorry.”

“Uhh, I think we need to talk…some more.”

“If it’ll help. Sure.”

“Good morning, gentlemen,” Vance greeted them as they entered his office. “Take a seat. We making any progress with the Base2Base Killer case?”

“Team’s been working with Fornell’s people,” Tony replied, then paused and looked at Gibbs. “Uh, maybe Gibbs should brief you…”

“You go ahead, DiNozzo,” Gibbs said. “You’re doing fine and, actually, I’m thinking you should be team lead from hereon.”

“But –”

“Excellent idea,” Vance said, cutting Tony off. “Way past time you were leading your own team, DiNozzo. That was the other reason I called you both up here. You’ll both co-lead the MCRT from hereon. You’ve been working together so long you know each other’s style and habits like you were twins. No nasty surprises, right?”

“Nope.” Gibbs said.

“DiNozzo?” Vance asked.

“None at all. Well, surprises, sure. Just not nasty ones.” Tony said.

“Speaking of surprises,” Vance began. “You two were getting it on like a house on fire last night.”

“Uh…um,” Tony stammered. “We uhh, --”

“I thought we did pretty well, too,” Gibbs said.

Vance looked suspiciously at them. “SecNav’s asking questions.”

“About?” Tony asked, startled.

“Whether there’s something going on between you two that you should be telling me about. Or whether I already know but haven’t told _her_.”

Gibbs merely looked back at Vance, holding his stare. “What did you tell her?” he asked, eventually.

“That both of you are professionals so you’re doing a professional job.” Vance paused. “That’s the right answer, isn’t it?” His eyes went from Gibbs to Tony then back to Gibbs. Then he sighed heavily. “Please don’t. _Don’t_ tell me. Damn. Alright. Tell me.”

“According to the FBI’s Behavioral Unit’s analysis so far,” Tony began. “The Base2Base Killer is believed to be mid-thirties to late forties and there’s the likelihood he first met his victims in semi-public places. Three of the vics were members of a book club that meets at the Amazon bookstore on M Street. We’re interviewing the members as we speak. Two of the vics – the last two – were members of a private, members-only BDSM club, called Daddy Dearest, according to their friends. We’ll be paying it a visit tonight.”

“That wasn’t what I meant,” Vance said, “But you knew that. All I’m going to say is –” Before he could continue, his phone rang. “Yes?” After a moment, he put the receiver down. “The cruise has been organized. It leaves next Friday and will arrive at New York mid-morning. You catch a flight back to DC from there. FBI will email you the details.”

There was a long pause after this announcement. After what seemed like an interminable amount of time, Vance broke the silence. “I don’t need to tell you what I’m about to tell you. Gibbs, you and your team have an extraordinary bond. I haven’t seen anything like it in all the years I operated as part of a team. To be honest, I haven’t seen it in any other NCIS team. Here or the other field offices. I would hate to see that bond threatened. You get my drift?”

“Yessir,” Tony said. “Not going to happen, sir.”

Gibbs sat there saying nothing. Just looked at Vance.

The Director gave another sigh. “But I know you’ll talk to me if any adjustments need to be made. Won’t you, Gibbs?”

This time, Gibbs stood. Tony followed suit. “You can trust me, Leon,” he said. “My team. My responsibility.”

o     o     o

 

The Gibbs Tony had a glimpse of the last two days had sent his senses reeling. Never, in all his wildest fantasies had he envisaged Gibbs would take to gay sex like a duck to the proverbial water. Granted, it was only a kiss and blow job but still…

Though, having thought that, why not? Sex is instinctual, a natural response, not something you need to sign up for classes for. He didn’t mean sexual techniques. Just plain ol’ primal sexual responses. And the Gibbs he encountered that evening at the FBI safe house had it in spades. Gibbs wanted to go all the way but he was ready for that.

He’d had some pretty great sex as an openly-gay man. Well, okay, so he wasn’t out while he was in the force but once he joined NCIS, he came out, first to Gibbs, then to Abby and Ducky, then the rest. Sure, he’d been a little concerned about Gibbs’ reaction and had been surprised – and relieved – when Gibbs turned out indifferent to it. Both Abby and Ducky had assured him Gibbs didn’t care about his sexual orientation. “Gibbs is very much a to each his own, whatever floats your boat kinda guy,” Abby had told him. Likewise, Ducky – “Jethro cares about the person that owns the plumbing, not the plumbing itself. It’s what you do with it, the consequences. That’s what matters to him. You do your job well and he wouldn’t care if you told him you wear frilly knickers to work.” Then he’d paused and added, “Perhaps that would be going too far. My advice is wear them but don’t tell him. Or me, for that matter…but you get what I’m trying to say, don’t you, Anthony?”

“Uhh, sure, and just so you know, I don’t wear knickers of any kind,” he’d assured Ducky.

o     o     o

 

Gibbs had assumed he was going to the BDSM club with the team then caught himself as he was taking his weapon out of the drawer. He couldn’t be seen as an NCIS special agent. Anyone at Daddy Dearest could be the killer and if he were to be seen with Tony or anyone from NCIS, it would have to be as James Harris.

As the team went on without him, he wondered what it was like at the club. He’d heard of such clubs, of course, and seen pictures of them in the course of his job but he’d never been in one. Not in the habit of indulging in day dreams at work, he picked up the file on the case and began to read.

 

_**Daddy Dearest Club** _

Tony flashed his badge at the receptionist and asked to speak to the manager. Seeing the badge, the receptionist hurriedly picked up the phone and spoke to her boss.

“Special Agent Tony DiNozzo,” he said to the manager, John Garrison, when the latter appeared. “From NCIS. We’re investigating a series of murders.  
Two of the victims are members of this club. We’d like to ask a few questions about them and speak to some of the members here.”

“Okay but be respectful of our clientele, please,” Garrison said.

“Of course,” Tony responded.

“Mr. Garrison,” Torres said. “Daddy Dearest is a registered members-only club, right?”

“That’s right.”

“Could we take a look at your membership list?”

“Do you have a warrant?” Garrison asked. “We are an extremely private club, for obvious reasons, and I can’t have you harassing our members.”

“We won’t,” Tony said. “Just want to take a look at the membership list. And this is a murder investigation, Mr. Garrison. You want your members to be safe, don’t you?”

“Of course,” Garrison said. “But – hey, I know you,” he said to Tony. “I mean I’ve seen you before. You and your team were in that All Hands Online interview.” He looked at McGee and Torres, then at Bishop. “Yup. It’s you guys, alright. Look, I want to help in any way I can but my directors will not take kindly to any complaints by the members. None of them, I can tell you now, will be happy about being questioned.”

“I promise we’ll be discreet,” Tony said. “By the way, you read All Hands Online? Were you Navy?”

“No, not me but the military is a favorite theme with our members. We have the Navy Dungeon, Delta Force Dungeon, Navy SEALs, Marines, and of course we have crossover nights once a month.”

“What’s that?” Bishop asked.

Torres groaned softly, hissing, “Don’t ask.’

“What?” Bishop hissed back.

“Crossover nights are exactly what the name says,” Garrison said. “The Army dungeons cross with the Air Force or Navy. So we have dungeons with SEAL Daddies playing with Delta subs. Oh, we even have Marine Daddies playing with NCIS subs.” He looked at Torres and winked. “You’d be hugely popular with all the Daddies.” He paused then said, “Look, if you can find a way to ask your questions very, very discreetly, I can let you have access to the club scenes themselves but you’ll have to be an active part of the scene. Know what I mean?” He looked them over and added, “and you guys – you’re all subs. I’ll have to pair you up with a Daddy.” He looked at Bishop and said, “Sorry, hon. This is a gay club. Males only.”

“Male?” Bishop repeated. “Is that meant to include boys, too? As in underaged males?”

“Sorry, I mean _men_. Of course,” Garrison said, quickly. “And as I said earlier, I can fit you all in – except you.” He looked at Bishop then back to the three men. “Our Daddies will _all_ love you. Such promising sub material.”

“Your membership list, Mr. Garrison, ” Tony repeated. “If you’re insisting on a warrant, we’ll come back with one.”

“And we might just not be so discreet,” Torres added.

“No need for threats, gentlemen,” Garrison said. “If you’ll wait here – and I mean wait _here_ ,” he repeated. “I’ll get you a copy from my office. And do you really need to talk our clients? It’s a very busy period now, you know. They aren’t going to be very co-operative. Not after having the mood spoiled.”

“Yeah, we get you,” Torres said. “How about we just talk to the people at the bar or those that aren’t, uhh, engaged in you know…”

“We won’t be barging into any dungeons,” Tony added. “We’ll limit our questions to those we run into or, as Torres said, having a drink at the bar. We won’t take long and we’ll be quicker without you hovering around and making your members nervous.”

“Me?” Garrison squawked in indignation. “Oh well, do your thing but you’ve got fifteen minutes then I’m booting you out.”

Twenty minutes later Garrison was practically shooing them out.

“We’ll run through the membership list in the morning,” Tony said to the team after they left the club. Their chat with the members hadn’t yielded anything helpful. Only two of them remembered seeing the two victims but didn’t know them nor had they ever spoken to them. “And come up with a plan to approach the members without spooking them, if one of them is the Base2Base Killer,” he added. “I also want your report and the membership list of that amateur sleuth book club.”

“Already emailed it to you,” Torres replied. “I’ll print out a copy for Gibbs.”

**  
**

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	12. CHAPTER 12

**CHAPTER 12**

“Craig Peterson, the second vic,” McGee said the next morning. “He was a member of Daddy Dearest, and so was our third vic, Kyle Simmons. But neither had the club listed when the FBI went through their personal belongings. Not on their phone nor their computers but it was listed. Under a different name. An innocuous-sounding ABC book club.”

“Not surprised,” Tony said. “Not the sort of club you want to everyone to  know you’re a member. Not even in these enlightened times.”

“Well, now we know there’s a connection between the club and the murders,” Torres said. “Same goes for the book club. Peterson was a member but Simmons wasn’t. According to the attendance log which the book club chairman kept, Peterson only attended once and never came back. That’s because he was killed before the book club’s next meeting.”

“And Daddy Dearest?” asked Gibbs. “How often did the two go?”

“I was just about to call Garrison,” McGee said. “He should be in any minute now.”

Gibbs’ cell phone buzzed. He took it out and glanced at the caller  ID. “Yeah, Tobias.”

“You and DiNozzo ready to do the cruise? We leave tomorrow from Baltimore. Meet us at the cruise terminal by 9.30 in the morning. Theron Leisure has a VIP Lounge at the terminal. Head there. It’s going to be five star all the way.”

Gibbs could hear the delighted grin in Fornell’s voice. He relayed Fornell’s message and told them they’d have to do what they could today and follow through next Tuesday when they were all back at work following the Memorial weekend.

“We return from New York on Sunday,” Tony said. “If we have time, we could try to drop in on Sunday evening.”

“We’ll see,” Gibbs said. “Bishop, call Special Agent Jones or Bennett. See what they’ve got so far and update them on ours. Tony and I are heading down to Daddy Dearest.” He glanced at the time on his phone. “Garrison should be in by the time we get to the club.”

“You forgot you’re not to be seen as an NCIS special agent?” Tony said.

“Haven’t forgotten,” Gibbs said as he headed out the bullpen. “You and I are going to the club to sign us on as members. You and James Harris.”

o     o     o

“You ready for the cruise?” Gibbs asked as Tony exited the car park.

“I don’t think I am,” Tony said. “But I will be. Don’t worry about it.”

“I’m not worried about the cruise. I’m worried about you.”

“Why? What’s there to worry about?”

“You know what. You want me to spell it out?”

Tony said, quietly.  “Maybe you should. Because I need to know, I think…”

“Know what?”

“Just what you’re expecting out of the cruise. And I don’t mean the investigation, though we should be thinking about that. Shouldn’t we? I mean, I’ve never known you to not focus on a case a hundred and ten per cent. I’m not – I’m trying…”

“Hey.” Gibbs’ hand covered Tony’s. “You’re getting worked up. I’m still me. I haven’t changed that much. I’m fully aware we’ll both be walking right into danger once Rodriguez’s article hits the web.”

“The first couple of photos are out tomorrow,” Tony said. “I’m preparing myself for that. You saw the shots. They look…uhh, very intimate. I hope no one in the office sees them but that’s being unrealistic. I know, for a fact, that Dorneget and Vance’s secretary read the Washington Today regularly.”

“Is that what’s worrying you?”

“Doesn’t it worry you even a bit? No one at work except Vance and us know it’s an undercover job.”

“Never worried me what people thought.”

“Then why have you been in the closet all these years?”

“Worried me what _I_ thought. Me, Tony. Not other people.”

Neither spoke again until they reached the club and saw Garrison getting out of his car.

“Hey, Mr. Garrison,” Tony called out.

“Good morning, gentlemen. What can I _not_ do for you today?”

“Chill, Garrison,” Tony said. “This is a friend of mine, James Harris. We want to sign up as a members.  Liked what I saw last night and thought James will, too. You don’t mind my showing him around while you get the membership forms ready?”

“Well, no, of course not. I would be delighted to show Mr. Harris around myself. Jenny, my receptionist, will get the forms ready. Come on in.”

“It’s good you came now and not this evening,” Garrison said. “It’ll get very busy then. Eve of the Memorial Day weekend and all. You wouldn’t be able to see all the rooms and the dungeon play is strictly members-only.”

“Dungeon play?” Gibbs whispered to Tony as they followed Garrison.

“Mock medieval dungeons. Torture chambers. Don’t go running out now. This was your idea. Not mine.”

“Yeah, but –”

“And you said to have fun. This should be fun.”

Garrison led them into the club’s bar first. “This is where our members usually start off at – drinks, watch a game, or, if they are so imclined, adjourn to the entertainment room. Here, follow me.” The entertainment room had individual booths comprising a day bed and a widescreen tv where hardcore videos were shown. “Drinks and finger food can be ordered. In the drawer are the usual paraphernalia – lube and condoms, wet and dry tissues. Anything else can be ordered via the intercom.”

The room was dark and none of the screens were on but just then a couple entered and took a booth at the far side of the spacious room.

“Starting early,” Tony murmured.

“Yes,” Garrison said. “Memorial Day weekend coming up. Some people want a really early head start.” He led Gibbs and Tony out, saying, “Now, would you like to see the dungeons?”

“Why not?” Gibbs responded, casting Tony a baleful glare.

“Your idea,” Tony repeated in Gibbs’ ear as they followed Garrison out.

“Here we are,” Garrison said. “As you can see on the sign, this is our Force Recon Dungeon. Tonight’s a crossover night so any of the other dungeonites can play together. The Force Recon is very well-patronized by the Delta Force dungeonites. Lots of role play going on and I must say the Marines loved being fucked up by the Delta boys.” Garrison giggled. His phone trilled and he answered. “You must excuse me. Will you be okay on your own? I need to attend to this call. Come out when you’re done.”

“Been in a BDSM club before?” Gibbs asked when Garrison hurried off.

“Me? Oh, umm, couple of times. Not here in DC.”

“Where?”

“London. Where no one knows me.”

“So you get all geared up in leather and stuff? Whips and cuffs?”

“Not me, no. My umm, partner – at the time – he was into exhibitionism Loved being watched. Not my thing but he wanted me to try it so…well, how about you? Garrison was saying you’d make a fine daddy. You into submissives?”

“If I were, I wouldn’t be into you, now would I? You’re the most incorrigible non-submissive person that ever crossed my path. If you were in the military you’d been in solitary confinement on your first week.”

“I’m not that bad.”

“You’re worse.” Gibbs smiled briefly. “But I wouldn’t trade you for anything or anyone else.”

“Keep sweet-talking me and you won’t be able to get rid of me.”

Gibbs stopped. The hallway was dark. Really dark. Walls were black or some dark color, carpeting was a dark red and there were a few lamps that lit up the small reflector lights on the floor as a guide. Turning to Tony and pinning him up against the wall, Gibbs’ lips moved against Tony’s ear. “What makes you think I want to get rid of you?”

Tony’s breathing was now labored. Take a breath before you pass out, he told himself. “You don’t?”

“Oh no.” Gibbs’ lips moved against Tony’s ear and he shivered. “I want you around for a long, long time.”

“Gibbs.”

“What?” Gibbs whispered against Tony’s cheek.

“You…you’re driving me crazy.”

“Am I?” Gibbs’ lips moved across Tony’s cheek to his lips. “Good.”

“Kiss me,” Tony breathed out. “Kiss me, Gibbs, before you drive me completely out of my mind.”

o     o     o

 

“Let’s go,” Gibbs said, after they’d checked out the entire club. A few members were coming in and Tony chatted briefly with them, asking general questions like how they found the club’s services. A couple entered one of the dungeons and Tony found they could view the activities from the adjacent room through the two-way mirror.

“Well, that’s another way we can use our interrogation room,” Tony quipped.

“You like watching? Or being watched?”

“Neither.”

“Me, too. I’m glad we agree on that,” Gibbs said. “Come on. Let’s go sign up.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

“Gibbs, this isn’t the same as the photo shoot. It won’t be just us. We’ll have to play with the other members.”

“No, we don’t. We can say we’re monogamous but we like the atmosphere and we like a bit of voyeurism.”

“We do? We will?”

Gibbs sighed. “We’ll wing it, Tony. It can’t be all that hard. We need to ask a few more questions and we can only do that posing as a couple. I’ll be the daddy, naturally. What is a daddy, anyway?”

Tony groaned.

“Come on, Tony. We’ll probably need only a night and who knows, it might not even be necessary. By the time we’re done with the cruise and the Rodriguez gets the photos out, it might be enough to lure the perp out.”

“You’re right. Besides, I think I need to start getting ready for the cruise and leave Daddy Dearest for next week.”

Garrison was nowhere to be seen when they came out into the club’s lobby but Jennifer was ready with the membership forms. They signed up, paid the first month’s dues and they left.

“You need to go home and get stuff for the cruise?” Gibbs asked when they reached their vehicle. “We have be at the terminal by nine tomorrow so better make it an early start in case of traffic.”

“Maybe I should just go home for tonight,” Tony said. “I’ll pick you up at six tomorrow.”

“You sure?”

“No, but I think that’s best.”

Gibbs lifted a hand and palmed the back of Tony’s head. “You’re sending a lot of mixed signals, Tony. One minute you’re begging me to kiss you and the next you get cold feet. And we’ve already done more than kiss.” He put his forehead against Tony’s cheek. “We can still stop this. And by ‘this’ I mean everything -  the photo shoot, the club…and us.”

“There’s an ‘us’?”

“There can be. If you’re willing to take a chance with me.”

 

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**TBC**


	13. CHAPTER 13

**CHAPTER 13**

  


Rather than drive several vehicles into Baltimore, Gibbs had McGee organize for them to have a company-issue passenger van. So the next morning, McGee picked Gibbs up at six-fifteen. Bishop and Torres were already in the van and they stopped by a Starbucks to get coffee and breakfast to go.

“Where’s the puppy?” Torres asked.

“Jack picked him up last night,” Gibbs replied.

“Tony’s?” McGee asked as he pulled away out of the driveway.

“Yeah.”

It was a happy, smiling Gibbs that greeted Tony when the latter opened the door. “We have some time,” Gibbs said. “Torres and Bishop want to see your cave.”

“Come right in,” Tony said, opening the door wide.

“Hey, some place you have,’ Torres said as he entered.

“Very nice,” Bishop agreed. “Much brighter…neater…than I expected. Mine looks like a dump. I’m depressed now.”

“Whoa.  A baby grand.” Torres walked up to it, open the lid and plunked on a few keys. I’m a guitar man myself. So what do you play? Like Broadway and Sinatra?”

“Those, too,” Tony replied. “And you? _Solamente Una Vez_ and company?”

“Actually, I’m a Chris Isaak fan,” Torres said. “But sure, I know all my Latin classics. Mind if I poke around a little?”

“Not much to poke around,” Tony said. “Just one bedroom, a study and that’s it.”

‘Big living room,” Bishop remarked.

“I knocked down a wall and joined up the guest room after Dad moved into his own place.”

“Hey!” Torres exclamation of surprise had them all turning towards Tony’s bedroom. “Hey,” Torres said, coming out of the bedroom. “How come you have this teeny tiny bed?”

“It’s a twin bed and –”

“How do you fit into it? You’re six feet two at least and when you bring a guy home…”

“I don’t bring my dates home,” Tony said. “And I never have any friends staying over either. My dad’s the only other person who’s slept over and as soon as he moved out, I combined the guest room with the living room.”

“So what happens if I need a place to crash?” Torres asked.

“Go over to Gibbs,” Tony told him.

“Uhh,” Torres glanced at Gibbs. “I could always borrow your couch. Anyway, just sayin’. I’m pretty comfy where I am even if it’s nowhere as nice as this.”

“Can we hit the road now?” Tony asked, heading for the front door.

“Your fridge is pathetic,” Torres remarked. “Not even a can of beer, never mind food.”

“Can we get our asses moving?” Tony said again. “It’s past seven.”

The FBI team, as well as Karla Rodriguez, were already at the Theron L & E’s VIP Lounge having breakfast when the NCIS team arrived.

“About to sail without you,” Fornell said.

“Great,” Gibbs retorted. “Then you and Jones can take over from DiNozzo and me. I’m sure Rodriguez is capable of taking some great shots.”

“Speaking of great shots,” Fornell said, “the first shot of you and DiNozzo at the Rosewood hotel went up this morning. Actually, three photos. Not one. You should read the comments. You know how these online articles all allow you to post your comments?”

On hearing this, Tony whipped out his cell phone, found the Washington Today site. Under the Home page article with Karla Rodriguez’s byline was a photo of him and Gibbs in a lip lock.

“Oh shit,” he muttered. When Gibbs tried to look, he put his phone out of Gibbs’ reach. “No, boss. I think you better have another cup of coffee before you see this.”

When more exclamations could be heard from the rest of the NCIS team, Gibbs growled at Tony. “Let me see that. _Now_.” He stared at the main photo then at the other two, which were of the two men in different poses but unmistakably intimate, and barked out a laugh. “Enjoy the cruise, DiNozzo. We either get our perp or we’re facing the firing squad when we get back.”

“I need to go to the head,” Tony said, hand over his tummy and rushing off.

McGee, Bishop and Torres were looking at Gibbs mutely, unable to find the words. Never, in their entire career, had they come face to face with such a scenario. Even Torres, with his experience in undercover work never had to deal with this. Sure, he’d bedded the women he needed to for the sake of the op but the only one he had to fool was the woman, or her leader. He’d never had to conduct his seduction in public and under such damning circumstances.

“I think SecNav is going to regret this whole idea when she sees these pics,” McGee muttered under his breath.

“I bet you we’re going to get a call from Director Vance any minute now,” Torres added.

“But Gibbs is handling it a lot more calmly than one would have expected,” Bishop remarked.

“You’re right,” McGee agreed. “You’d have thought _he_ would call the whole thing off.”

“The comments posted are pretty damning,” Torres said. “They’re all calling for Tony to be fired, plus all the fag slurs.”

As Gibbs waited for Tony’s return from the head, Fornell debriefed him on the plan during the cruise.

“We’re assuming that both DiNozzo and James Harris would have already seen the photos, read the article, and know they’ve been busted.  As we planned, Harris got an invitation to go on this cruise and sees it as their chance to escape the reporters. This cruise, by the way, is a private invitation-only cruise.  
The ship is one of Theron Leisure’s ultra-luxury class liners, only 1,100 passengers compared to three times the size of the usual cruise liners.”

“And it’s a party to celebrate the Theron’s 35th wedding anniversary, so only 200-odd guests,” Special Agent Jones added. “We were invited by their son, Jax.”

“Why?” Gibbs asked. “Why are we invited?”

“James Harris is a business associate of their son, Jax,” Jones explained. “Jax is a very private man so no one would question the fact they haven’t met you before. Same goes for the rest of us, okay?” he told the group. “We’re all part of Culinary Tech, except for DiNozzo. He was invited along with James Harris.”

“We should, at least, meet this Jax Theron,” Tony said.

“We will,” Fornell said. “He said he’d do that tonight before dinner. Tonight’s dinner – where’s our program?” Bennett handed him the sheet of paper. “Okay. There’ll be welcome cocktails this evening at six followed by dinner but the day is free for us to do as we like. The celebration dinner’s tomorrow evening, starting at six. That’s it – two functions guests are expected to attend and the rest of the cruise is free and easy for everyone.”

“Sounds like you knew this was going to be a vacation,” Gibbs said to Fornell.

“Can’t say I don’t know a good deal when I see one.” Fornell grinned then went serious. “Hey, the last time I took a vacation was to get married - to your ex. If anyone needs a vacation now, it’s me.”

“Don’t say I didn’t tell you so,” Gibbs was the one grinning this time. “Wait till I tell Diane about this so-called working weekend.”

“Do that and our friendship’s over,” Fornell threatened.

One of the lounge executives came over to tell them that they could board the ship so they grabbed their gear and followed the woman.

“Hey, isn’t that Harrison Ford?” Bishop said.

“I dunno,” Torres said. “He doesn’t look like Indiana Jones.”

“That movie’s over thirty years old, Nick,” Bishop said. ‘Harrison must be in his 70s by now.”

“Aha!” Torres exclaimed. “ _That_ –” he pointed at a man in sunglasses, “is definitely Robert Downey Jr!”

“And lots of other celebrities,” Bishop added. “There goes Barbra Streisand and oh my god! That’s Brad Pitt!”

“None of my favorite actors are here,” Gibbs said.

“Yeah, because they’re all dead,” Bishop said.

“I see some business moguls here, too. Look!” McGee said. “That’s Jeff Bezos! He’s the richest man on planet earth.”

“Never heard of him,” Gibbs said. “I thought Warren Buffet was the richest man in the world.”

“He and Bill Gates used to be,” McGee said. “But Bezos has overtaken them.”

“What’s he do?” Gibbs asked.

“He started Amazon, introduced Kindle to the world and the rest, as they say, is history.”

“He became the richest man in the world selling something I don’t know how to use?” Gibbs said with a snort.

“Just act like you’re comfortable around megarich people, okay?” Fornell said. “And hold the snarky remarks, please.”

“Just act like you’re so totally smitten with DiNozzo you don’t care about anything else,” Bennett suggested. “That’ll get us through the weekend. Besides, we’re here to provide you with cover so if you need intervention, we’ll be on it.”

As was the norm with cruises, the passengers were asked to assemble in the main lounge for the briefing as soon as they heard the ship’s horn blasts signalling they were leaving the dock. Since this was their first cruise, there was a fair bit of excitement among them, Fornell’s team included.

“I had the impression cruises were for old people,” Torres said. “But I was talking to a couple who said their grandkids love them and they go on one every summer.”

“Well, this crowd’s not your usual,” Fornell said. “These are here because of the party. The Therons are in their fifties.”

“And I heard Tony Bennett’s here, too,” Bishop said.

“I hope he’s singing,” Gibbs said. “At least I’ll know _his_ songs.”

 

**\---------------------------------------------------------------**

**TBC**


	14. CHAPTER 14

**CHAPTER 14**

They managed to get some shots of Gibbs and Tony going in and out of their cabin, kissing before going in and kissing as they were coming out. Rodriguez had taken off on her own to cover the party for real. It was a coup for any journalist to be able to cover a private Theron function. Despite being in the Forbes top ten list of world’s wealthiest, like the rest of their cohorts, the Therons were known to be notoriously private and no journalist had ever been invited to any of their homes or parties. Rodriguez had been told not to approach any of the Therons or ask them any questions relating to the investigation but had been given permission to write about the celebration. “Like, duhhh”, Rodriguez had responded when warned.

That evening, at the welcome cocktail, Jax Theron, scion of the Theron global empire, came over to the group and introduced himself. After a brief chat,  he excused himself, leaving an awestruck Bishop in his wake.

“Oh my God.” Bishop sighed. “That is one gorgeous hunk of man. Please tell me he’s dumb as a doorstop because if you tell me he’s smart in addition to being beautiful, I won’t be able to sleep knowing such a creature exists…and isn’t mine.” She sighed again.

“Then you’re doomed to a life of insomnia,” Torres said. “Because he’s not only filthy rich, gorgeous, and very, very smart, he’s gay.”

Bishop rounded on him. “How do _you_ know?”

“I met him very briefly a couple of years back in an undercover job in Colombia. Just a nod. We were in a briefing so we didn’t get to talk but my team mate told me who he was. It was his last undercover Special Forces assignment. He now runs a private military services company called KnightShade.”

“Oh God, that’s even worse,” Bishop cried. “Smart, gorgeous, filthy rich _and_ a Special Forces man. Plus, KnightShade’s like the cream of the cream. _He_ runs it? Isn’t Alex Knight the CEO?”

“He is, but Jax heads the Operations Unit,” Torres said. “That’s where the missions are launched. And that’s about all you and I can find out. Ask a Special Forces guy and – if he really likes you – will tell you KnightShade is suspected to have several layers; units within departments within divisions.”

“So some Special Forces guy really likes _you_ ,” Bishop said. “And _you_ really like me.”

“You’re…okay.” Torres made the so-so hand gesture before grinning at her. Then he gave her a nudge and nodded towards Gibbs and Tony. Jax had come back and whisked the two men away and was now introducing them to some people.

“That couple talking to Gibbs,” McGee said. “I think they’re Jax’s parents. Don’t know who the others are.”

“The two men with them,” Bishop said, “They’re identical twins.” She turned to Torres, “Do you know who they are? Family?”

“I think I did hear Jax has twin brothers. If that’s them then the woman is his sister,” Torres said.

As Rodriguez made her rounds speaking to guests, Special Agent Bennett played photographer, taking shots of everyone willing to pose for one. Everyone did since no one would object to being seen on board the Theron liner as an invited guest to their wedding anniversary.

Dinner that night was a buffet but of a substantially higher quality of food compared to even a five-star hotel’s. A whole roast pig and lamb, both slow-roasted in the specially-constructed roasting pit on the deck of the ship’s main galley, shared center stage. Trolleys of roast prime rib made the rounds, as did the other dishes so that the guests felt as if they were dining in a six-star Hong Kong dim sum restaurant than a regular buffet.

“I’m stuffed,” Tony announced, after two platefuls of roast beef and a side plate of cold seafood and salad. “Gotta hit the gym and double my running distance to lose tonight’s loss of epicurean control.” He patted his stomach where a slight paunch looked like making its presence noticeable.

“Mine’s still firmly tucked away,” Torres said. “The joys of being a decade younger,” he smirked.

Gibbs turned to Tony and said, “I’ll want you even when you’re balding and potbellied.”

All eyes at their table turned to him. Then Bennett laughed.

“If I didn’t know better,” she said. “I’d think you were serious.”

McGee, Bishop and Torres laughed at that. “We’re a very close-knit team,” Torres said. “I’ve been with them only a few months and I feel like I’ve been with them years.” He, nevertheless, cast Tony and Gibbs a questioning look.

“Rodriguez said the shots of the cruise will be uploaded in time for Monday’s release,” Fornell said. “With the first shots already uploaded this morning, hopefully, it will cause our perp to escalate. In any case, we need to be hyper alert once we get back to DC and expect something over the next few weeks.”

“I’m confident our perp will react, and soon,” Bennett said. “The intervals between the current victims have shortened with each successive kill. Six victims. Seven months between Victim No. 1 and Victim No. 2;  Six months between 2 and 3, then five months between 3 and 4. Then four months between 4 and 5. Then only two months between 5 and 6.”

“And it’s already three weeks since Victim No. 6,” Tony said.

“Yup,” Fornell nodded. “He must be feeling pretty antsy by now.”

“And when he sees the photos on Monday, he’ll blow,” Bennett said. “Better make it good, guys,” she said to Gibbs and Tony. “Though I’d say those shots Rodriguez took of you two emerging from the same cabin were damning enough. I have to say I wouldn’t have been able to do if I were in your shoes.”

“Me neither,” Bishop said. “I mean I can say I find Maggie Q attractive but I wouldn’t want to be in a lip lock with her.”

“Exactly.” Bennett nodded and drained her glass of wine. “But…Maggie Q, huh? Maybe…if I was drunk.”

“I’d have to be drunk to _not_ want to kiss Maggie Q,” Torres said.

“Okay.” Gibbs stood. “Tony and I are going to call it a night. All this acting is making us tired.”

“Oh… yeah, I’m exhausted,” Tony said as he felt Gibbs squeeze his shoulder lightly.

“Wait,” Fornell said, getting up. “Where’s Jones? He’s got to take more photos.”

“We have enough,” Gibbs said.

“No, the more to choose from, the better. Try to give a more convincing one than just a kiss. We already got that from the Rosewood Hotel.”

Gibbs pulled Tony along, leaving Fornell and Bennett to look for Jones. They had reached their cabin and Tony was inserting their key card in the lock when Jones called out to them, Fornell and Jones coming up behind him.

“They want ‘more convincing’, let’s give it to them” Gibbs murmured in Tony’s ear. Without another word, he grabbed Tony and tipped him back with a searing liplock. The kiss went on for an eternity, it seemed, garnering cheers from a group of guests who were walking by. Tony’s hands went up to encircle Gibbs’ neck, finger ran up his silver hair as Gibbs clutched Tony tightly to himself. One hand went down to cup then squeeze one of Tony’s butt cheeks as the kiss went on endlessly.

Finally, when they were in danger of passing out from hypoxia, Gibbs released Tony. “That convincing enough?”

“Uhh…” Jones stared at the two men. “Yeah. Yeah, it was.”

Fornell and Bennett just stared at Tony and Gibbs, neither saying a word until Gibbs opened the door to the cabin, pulled Tony in then shut it behind them.

Tony was still breathing heavily when the door closed and Gibbs engaged the lock.

Without a word, Gibbs pulled him into his arms and kissed him again. “Stop me now if you don’t want this.”

“Couldn’t stop even if I wanted to,” Tony rasped out as his shirt came off and Gibbs fumbled with the pants’ button and zipper. “I’ll do it.” Tony said, his voice filled with impatience and need. “Get naked, boss.”

Stumbling their way to the bed, they fell on it and Gibbs covered Tony’s naked body with his – one silver fox atop a dark ravenous wolf, for that was what Tony felt like, a hunger for this man on top of him that felt as if it would never be sated.

He wanted to forget his fears, his doubts about Gibbs. Tonight he just wanted to know what it feels like to have the man he’d craved for inside him. Tonight he needed Leroy Jethro Gibbs inside him, possessing him, devouring him. Never letting him go. Even if he knew Gibbs would. One day.

But not today.

Today, tonight, he would give Jethro everything, any thing. Before he could get his scrambled senses together, he heard a rip. He opened eyes he’d shut tight and watched Gibbs roll a condom over his cock. A cock that still caught his breath with its girth and length. Then the another pack ripping. Lube. He hadn’t even thought of bringing lube and condoms, having assumed that kissing was as far as they would go.

Was Gibbs being so prepared a sign that he considered this just casual sex? Was this something he did for every date? He assumed Gibbs dated and got his rocks off regularly. They had all seen that redhead who picked him up frequently for awhile. Then there was that lawyer chick, that Colonel, and the head of the DoD’s PsyOps Division. All ended as quietly as they’d begun, though.

The first thrust shoved every thought of Tony’s head and he gasped at the sting of pain.

“Sorry.” Gibbs pulled out and apologized again when he saw the grimace on Tony’s face. “I…hurt you. I –”

“It’s okay. You’re just a little big, is all. Slow and easy, okay?”

“Sorry,” Gibbs said again.

Tony chuckled. “I’ve fantasized about you apologizing to me…but never in this context.” He pulled Gibbs down to him. “We got all night. And tomorrow night. Just try this again.” He drew his legs up to his chest and Gibbs sat back on his haunches looking at Tony so wantonly displayed before him. He swallowed hard.

“I’ve fantasized about you, too, and it was exactly in this context,” Gibbs said, then positioned his cock at Tony’s hole and slowly edged his cockhead in. He didn’t even know he’d held his breath until the broad head was swallowed up by Tony and he heaved a long breath. “Can I move?” he asked.

Tony laughed. “What if I said no?”

“Then I’ll either pass out or kill you.”

“Move then. Slow and easy, remember. Until I say otherwise.”

Otherwise wasn’t long in coming. In just a few moments, Tony was begging.

“Harder, please. I need you. Hard…uhh, yesss…” He held on to Gibbs tightly, urging him on as his hips went up to meet each urgent thrust. His legs were clasped around Gibbs’ waist now, imprisoning him in their embrace.

“I – I…Tony!”

“Come, Gibbs. Let me see you come.”

Gibbs gave a guttural groan and shot his load as Tony watched the montage of emotions across his face – ecstasy, agony, hunger, surrender…and more. He let Gibbs come down from his orgasm then turned them over so he was on top this time. He was still achingly hard but was still transfixed by the sight of Gibbs losing it like he did that he was prepared to just stay that way all night. “You’re beautiful in the throes of an orgasm,” he said.

Gibbs didn’t respond. He was still catching his breath. When he could finally speak, he said. “You gotta…” sucking in a breath. “You gotta…” Another suck of air. “That was incredible. You gotta –”

“And I will. Tonight is for you. First time, isn’t it?” _Oh, please let it be_.

“Yes,” came the breathless reply.

“You really haven’t had sex with a man before this?”

This time Gibbs said clearly and deliberately, “You saying I’m lying?”

“No, I just can’t believe my good fortune, that’s all. To be your first…it’s special to me…and I never thought I’d ever…”

“This is special to me, too.”

If there had ever been a time Gibbs felt he’d died and gone to heaven, it wasn’t on board a Lafayette-class nuclear-powered submarine but here. On this cruise ship. It wasn’t long before he was burying himself balls-deep in Tony again, wanting more, knowing he’d never want any less than hundred per cent of this man. He fucked Tony relentlessly, each thrust carrying his whole being.

Tony wrapped his legs around Gibbs and met him thrust for thrust. They took a break after that, broke open the complimentary bottle of water to rehydrate before going for another round. This time Tony went on all fours, asking Gibbs to take him from behind. “Hard and fast, Jethro. Want it hard. Fuck me like you mean it.”

They lay in each other’s arms after that and Tony soon fell asleep. Just before the sun rose, they made love once more but Tony still didn’t fuck Gibbs. He felt it was the right thing to do – to go slow, to let Gibbs ease into this new status as a gay man. He wanted more. He wanted everything but knew Gibbs wasn’t ready. So while he wanted nothing more than to be inside Gibbs, to come inside him, he let himself be satisfied with Gibbs sucking him off.

**  
**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------**

**TBC**


	15. CHAPTER 15

**CHAPTER 15**

“Thank you for celebrating this special day with us,” Justin Theron said, as the guests settled in their seats. Katharine and I have been blessed with each other since we met as children. It is now 35 years since we said ‘I do’ and I am as crazy about her now as I was when we first met.”

“We hope you’ve had a great time,” Katharine Theron said. “We’ve also been honored by some of our favorite artistes tonight and they have graciously agreed to sing for their supper. Please welcome my good friend, Mr. Mel Carter!”

The guests applauded as Carter went up to join Katharine. There were the usual thanks from the singer who, then, announced he would be singing a repertoire of the old classics. But first, the hit for which he was best known for. As the live band struck the opening notes, Justin led Katharine to the dance floor and they were joined by several couples.

“I’ve never heard of Mel Carter,” Bishop said.

“Way before your time,” Torres said. “I know the song because my dad used to play and sing it to my mom.”

“Oh, I know the song. Gloria Estefan covered it, didn’t she?”

“Yup, but –”

Whatever else Torres was about to say was cut short when Gibbs stood and held out his hand to Tony. “Dance with me?”

The entire table gaped as Gibbs led a stupefied Tony onto the dance floor.

“What the hell?” Fornell said, then, “Jones! Get that!”

Special agent Jones scrambled for his camera as Rodriguez frowned at Gibbs and Tony.

“You sure those two aren’t really involved?” she asked Fornell, not taking her eyes off Gibbs as he drew Tony into his arms.

“Gibbs?” Fornell said. “Nah. I’ve known him for more than two decades. I’m married to his ex-wife. Jethro is straight. That’s just professionalism at work before your very eyes. Trust me.”

“That’s not acting,” Torres whispered to Bishop. “Trust me.”

“Bet?” Bishop responded.

“You lose, you cook me dinner. At your place. Or mine. Doesn’t matter.”

“You’re on,” Bishop said.  A moment later, “How we going to know who won? What if they keep on pretending way after the case is solved?”

“If it’s for real, like I say it is, they won’t keep hiding it. And if they do, there are ways we can find out.”

“You mean launch our own investigation?” Bishop asked. Torres waggled his brows. “Hmm. I like that. Okay. Bet’s on.”

On the dance floor, Tony was tense and Gibbs felt it.

“What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?” Tony looked at Gibbs, his eyes troubled. “This.”

“This?”

“Yes. This. You and me slow-dancing in full view of everyone.”

“We’re not the only same-sex couple dancing, Tony.”

“I’m not talking about them. I’m talking about you. This is not you. This is not the Leroy Jethro Gibbs I know.”

“You’re right. I’m _not_ the Leroy Jethro Gibbs you used to know. I left that man on the operating table.”

Tony was silent for a moment before he said, “What does that mean?”

 _Thrill me, thrill me…_ Carter sang.

“It means I’m a different person today. It means I’m no longer afraid of being gay.

_Walk me down the lane where shadows will be…_

“It means I’ve decided to be true to myself and be happy as I am – a gay man.”

 _They told me “_ _Be sensible with your new love. Don't be fooled, thinking this is the last you'll find…"_

“But –”

“No buts, Tony. I’m willing to take on whatever the consequences there will be.”

 _But they never stood in the dark with you, love_ , _when you take me in your arms and drive me slowly out of my mind…_

“Will you?” Gibbs asked. “I know I said earlier that this – you and me together – won’t be at the expense of our jobs but, you know what?”

 _Kiss me, Kiss me!_ _And when you do, I'll know that you  
Will miss me (miss me), miss me (miss me)_ _…_

“Me, too, boss. Jethro. Me, too.”

“You what?”

“I’ve hidden this long enough and I’ve heard enough tonight. If you’re prepared to walk about from a job you love then so am I.”

“You’re sure?”

Tony nodded. “No reservations. No doubts. No hesitation.”

“Then kiss me, Tony.”

 _(Kiss me) kiss me, (kiss me) kiss me_  
When you do, I'll know that you will  
Miss me (miss me), miss me (miss me)  
If we ever say "Adieu" so kiss me, kiss me  
Make me tell you I'm in love with you

“Tell me, Tony,” Gibbs whispered in Tony’s ear as they danced past their table; as seven pairs of eyes followed them, mouths open. “Tell me you’re in love with me as I am with you.”

“Leroy Jethro Gibbs,” Tony began. “I’m in love with you. I’m so damned in love with you I want this moment to last forever.” Because he knew, once they returned to the real world, he would wake up and find this was all but a dream.

o     o     o

If this was a dream, please don’t let him wake up, Tony said to himself as he sank deep inside Gibbs.

After the dance, they’d made their excuses to both teams and left for their cabin. If they noticed the bemused expressions on the teams, it didn’t bother either Tony or Gibbs. All Tony could think of by the end of the song was to be inside Gibbs. He craved the feel of being enveloped by Gibbs’ heat. He’d never needed anything more than this in all his life.

Gibbs was mute with desire. Not that he’d ever been garrulous but even this “new” Gibbs could find no words to articulate what he felt for Tony. He hadn’t been able to sleep last night, thinking how his feelings for Tony changed everything. He’d underestimated the strength of his feelings, had thought he could control it, that they could continue the charade after the case was closed.

By this evening, though, he’d realized he’d been fooling himself. Having felt what it was like to be with Tony, to feel him inside his very being, there was no way he could continue hiding the true nature of their relationship. It would not only be dishonest, it would show a complete lack of respect to the team. He had no family left after Jackson had passed away. The team was now his only family and he loved them like family. Even Torres, new as he was, had fitted in easily and his gut told him Torres was a lot sharper than he let on.

By the time they’d gathered at the table allotted to them in the ship’s main dining room, he’d made up his mind – it would be all or nothing where Tony was concerned. Only one thing was left – did Tony feel the same?

 “I want you inside me,” Gibbs whispered as they toppled onto the bed. Shoes thumped on the floor; clothes were shed until both were naked.

“You sure?” Tony said, his voice nearly shaking with lust, as he continued kissing Gibbs. Theirs hands were grappling whatever they touched, trying to grasp, to hold on to and never let go; their palms slid over every muscle, pressing and kneading, clasping and pulling the other close. If he didn’t get inside Gibbs like right now, he’d go insane. He heard rustling and felt Gibbs reaching for something. Lube. He knew, but right now he didn’t care if it was gun grease.

Gibbs ripped open the condom packet. With shaky fingers, he rolled it over Tony’s cock.

“Definitely another first for you, right?” Tony asked.

“Yeah,” Gibbs rasped out. “And I haven’t been with a woman in so long I’ve forgotten what a vagina looks like.”

That brought a bark of laughter from Tony. “Can’t say I’m sorry to hear that.” He paused then said, “I didn’t think you’d bottom.” At Gibbs’ inquiring head tilt, he clarified, “Take it up the ass, to put it bluntly.”

“Didn’t think I would either,” Gibbs responded. “But I want to know everything about you, Tony. I want to know what it’s like to have you in me, not just emotionally but physically. I need to have what I feel for you expressed physically in the deepest way.”

“Then we need to go slow and I’d better prep you first. Much as I want to fuck you into the mattress and take you hard and fast, I don’t want to hurt you so we’ll both have to be patient. Lie down and pull your legs up to your chest.”

Gibbs laid down but hesitated when it came to exposing himself. Tony did it for him then buried his face in Gibbs’ groin, inhaling the musky, Gibbsy scent. He licked around Gibbs’ balls then gently sucked one in, all the while stroking with his tongue. Gibbs’ breath caught and he swore, using words Tony had never heard him utter ever.

He ripped open the packet of lube then applied the entire packet’s content in and around Gibbs’ hole. Ripping another packet he lubed himself up then slid his finger around Gibbs’ anus before dipping a finger in. He heard Gibbs gasp as his finger disappeared up Gibbs’ ass to the first digit. “Is that okay?”

Gibbs managed to hiss out a yes. Tony slid the finger in deeper and began a slow finger fuck, keeping his eyes on Gibbs all the while. When he slid in a second finger, Gibbs moaned and when Tony heard a long drawn out yes, he began to scissor his two fingers inside Gibbs, slowly widening him.

“I know we got all night,” Gibbs said. “But could you just fuck me _now_?”

Chuckling, Tony positioned himself, put more lube in Gibbs and on himself, muttering, “we need to buy more lube”, then positioned himself at Gibbs’ hole. Gently, he nudged his cock at the glistening hole and slowly eased  in. “Okay?”

“Yy-ess.”

“Tell me if I’m hurting you. Or you need me to stop.”

“Stop.”

Tony halted instantly. “Okay. Want me to pull out?”

“Stop…talking! Just fuck me.”

So back in Tony went but still gently, as were his next strokes even though it was through gritted teeth and enormous self-control that he kept himself from plunging in deep.

He’d kept it shallow, not wanting to thrust in too deep. He didn’t know if Gibbs would turn out to be a bottom though he suspected not. Gibbs had felt way too at home topping him the other day.

“More,” Gibbs rasped out. “Harder.”

Taking that as his cue, Tony sped up his strokes and went in deep. When Gibbs cried out for more, bucking his hips to take Tony’s thrusts, all bets were out the window. Tony fucked Gibbs as he felt – that he’d waited his whole life for this moment. When they finally fell back exhausted, their fingers were entwined and one of Gibb’s leg was over Tony’s.

They fell asleep that way until some hours later, Gibbs got up to wash then wiped Tony up as well. Then he lay awake thinking about his next move where Tony was concerned but eventually fell asleep.

The next time he awoke it was to the incessant ringing of the doorbell. Hastily pulling on the pants he’d discarded on the floor last night, he stumbled to the door.

“Rise and shine,” said Fornell, the FBI and NCIS agents crowding around.

“Morning, boss,” Torres said as they all trooped in past a drowsy Gibbs only to be confronted by a full frontal Tony still fast asleep.

“Uhh,” McGee hustled them all out. “We’ll just umm, see you guys downstairs. We’re on our way to breakfast. We’re all packed.”

Fornell gave Gibbs a lingering look as they all trooped back out. “Is there something you should be telling me? Or should have told me but still haven’t after twenty years of friendship?”

Tony stirred, hearing voices but not being fully awake, simply turned onto his stomach and continued sleeping. He felt soft lips on the back of his neck and arms around his shoulders before a voice said, “Gotta get up and packed.”

He opened his eyes and turned. “Are we in New York already?”

Gibbs drew open the curtains to the balcony. “Not yet,” he said, seeing only the vast Atlantic. “Should be by the time we finish breakfast. Come on. Get dressed. They’re waiting for us in the restaurant.”

“Was that them I heard?” Tony asked, scrambling off the bed.

“Yup. All of them.”

Tony looked down at himself then at the king-sized bed. “So, uhh, they saw me stretched out on the bed in all my naked glory?”

“Yup.”

“Why did you let them in?”

“I was half asleep myself. They just walked right in. What’s the problem? They know you sleep in the nude. You told us. Remember?”

“Yeah, but…not in the same bed with you.” Tony turned on the shower and stepped in with his toothbrush. A moment later, he poked his head out. Gibbs was taking a piss. “Hey,” Tony said. “How come we got a king-sized bed? What about McGee and Torres? Wonder what their sleeping arrangements were. You think they put Fornell with Jones? Or were they mixed up like NCIS and FBI. I guess Bishop got paired with Rodriguez.”

Gibbs joined him in the shower and, to their own amazement, were able to finish the shower without taking any detours.

“Do you think they suspect by now?” Tony asked.

“They can’t be very good special agents if they haven’t by now,” Gibbs said. “Anyway, after seeing you sprawled out naked on the one bed we were sharing, looks like an announcement needs to be made.”

Tony was drying himself and that last remark had him standing still, mouth working but no words coming out. _Did he mean what I thought he meant?_

“Too early in the day to be channeling McGee.” Gibbs swatted Tony’s ass with his towel and left the bathroom.

It was a full three minutes before Tony came out. “You’re going to come out to the team? The Feebs, too?”

“Only to our team. I’ll talk to Fornell privately when we get back to DC.”

They dressed quickly and made their way to the restaurant where an international breakfast buffet was laid out but waitstaff were still busy rolling trolleys with coffee and tea as well as a light Continental breakfast.

“Flight back to DC isn’t until 1pm,” Fornell said. “And the shuttle to the airport starts leaving at 11.30am. I’m going to stay here and eat enough for lunch.”

“We ran into Tony Bennett!” McGee said. “And Bill Gates with his wife.”

“And Warren Buffet,” Bishop added.

“Great opportunity to hold the ship ransom,” Jones said. “Can you imagine the amount of wealth that’s accumulated on this ship? I think the Forbes top ten are on board.”

“No wonder the amount of security personnel on board, too,” Fornell said. “All from KnightShade, I bet.”

Conversation revolved around the celebrities spotted among the guests then Jax stopped by to say hi and introduced two other men with him, a Nick Monterey and Quinn Masterson.

“He’s surprisingly nice for a billionaire,” Bishop said. “Seems pretty laid back and normal.”

“He _is_ laid back,” Torres said. “But normal? Not according to what I’ve heard.”

“And what have you heard?” Bishop asked.

“Well,” Torres cleared his throat. “Just hearsay. Not saying it’s true, okay?”

“Okay,” Bishop said.

“According to the rumors, he uhh, does it with his whole team.”

“I heard that, too,” Rodriguez said. “But someone else said it’s not true.”

“Does what?” Bishop asked. Torres gave her a are-you-for-real look, causing her to backtrack. “I mean, seriously?” Pause, then, “A real ladies man, is he? How many women are in his team, anyway?”

“He’s not a _ladies_ man,” Torres said, stressing the word ‘ladies’. “I told you - he's gay."

"You were serious?"

"Of course. Theron is very much a man’s man. Or in this case, _men_? KnightShade has lots of women but his team is all-male.”

“You’re kidding,” Bishop said. “He sleeps with his team mates?” Her jaw dropped. “What team is it, anyway? You said he heads some operations unit at KnightShade.”

“Yes, but I don’t know anything else beyond the fact that KnightShade takes on private clients’ security needs. This includes rescuing kidnap victims and providing security escort to places like Iraq or Angola.”

As Bishop mulled over that and conversation turned to the Therons, Fornell took the opportunity to talk to Gibbs.

““Well?” he said. “What’s really going on with you and DiNozzo? Though I’m not sure I want to know. It’s like seeing the dentist. You don’t wanna but you gotta.”

‘You don’t gotta,” Gibbs said. “Not now.”

“Not now? You mean there _is_ something?”

Instead of answering, Gibbs stood. “Hey, need to talk to the team. We’ll see you back in DC if we don’t meet up later.” To Rodriguez, he said, “When are the photos coming out?”

“Tomorrow,” Rodriguez said. “I’m working on the article and it’ll be ready by the time I get the other material from my other sources.”

“What other sources?” Tony asked.

“Not related to NCIS,” Rodriguez replied. “Not directly, but part of what I’m reporting on graft in the military, which is where the James Harris and NCIS report comes in.”

**  
**

\------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	16. CHAPTER 16

**CHAPTER 16**

“I have something to say,” Gibbs began after he slid the Do Not Disturb sign into place and closed the door to his cabin. “Let me finish then you can give Tony and me your response. You can sit on the bed or on the floor.”

Bishop took the floor, McGee sat on the chair, Torres propped himself against the desk behind McGee and Tony sat on the bed, as intrigued as the rest about what Gibbs was going to say.

 “Torres,” Gibbs began. “You may be new to the team but I figure you’ve heard enough about me to know I’m not much of  talker. So I’m going to make it short and sweet – I’m gay and I’m in a relationship with Tony DiNozzo. I know that presents a problem but…we’ll work something out.” He drew in a breath then said, “Okay. That’s it. Better get ready for the shuttle to the airport.”

His stunned audience remained frozen in their positions.

“What?” Gibbs asked, hands out.

“Oh no, boss,” McGee said, shaking his head. “You can’t just out yourself and tell us you’re in a relationship with Tony and walk away.”

“Yeah, man,” Torres said. “That was…crazy. I mean you herd us in here then say you’re gay and sleeping with DiNozzo –” he rounded on Bishop. “And you owe me dinner.” Back to Gibbs, he added, “You gotta at least tell us when this thing between you and DiNozzo began.”

“And why you’re coming out to us now,” McGee said.

“Did you know Gibbs was gay all along?” Bishop asked Tony. The rest of them glared at him.

“Hey,” Tony said, getting off the bed. “I didn’t know until last week when this sting started. And they’re right, Gibbs. You can’t just say you’re gay and involved with me and expect that to suffice.”

“Yeah,” Torres agreed. “It’s downright unreasonable.”

Gibbs looked at the four faces glaring at him, Tony included, and caved. “Okay. This is totally out of character for me…but I get what you mean. So, here goes.

“As you know, I took a break after I got discharged from Bethesda. It wasn’t just for my physical recovery. I had a recovery of a different kind to make as well. During the break I decided it was time to live honestly; to make the most of the life I was handed back on that operating table. I also realized I did not want to continue waking up, going to work, going home to an empty house, going down to my basement, go to sleep. Then wake up and go through the whole loop again. And again. I realized I didn’t even have a dog. Well, now I do but not when I was going through all that self-analysis before my discharge.

“So what you have now is not the man you may have gotten used to. Especially you, McGee. Next to Tony, you’ve had my six for a long time. I owe you an explanation and I owe you, Torres and you, too, Bishop. You’re part of the team and you’ve seen how close we are. You’re my family. But things change. I know that more than any of you, I’d say. People come and go. Like Abby…who is leaving us in a couple of months, Ducky, who now works part time and…and…” he paused and drew in a deep breath then looked at Tony, who was staring at him transfixed. “And I told myself I didn’t want to continue the way I’d been living. I love my job…but you know what? I realized I love Tony more. Bishop close your mouth. You, too, Torres. I’ve told Tony how I feel about him. I only told him a few days ago when this undercover job brought us together. I’ve felt this way about him for years.” When he saw the look of surprise on McGee’s face, he said, “Yup. Years. But as you know, I’m not in favor of office romances. There’s no rule about fraternization in NCIS, as you know, but it can be assumed that dating a subordinate in your team shouldn’t be done. So. What am I, the head of the MCRT, doing in a relationship with our senior special agent?” He ran his finger through his hair and sighed.

When it looked like Gibbs was done talking, McGee said, “Like you said, boss – we’ll work something out. And I just want you to know…I’m glad you and Tony are together.”

“Really?” Tony said, a huge smile breaking out. “That means a lot to me, Tim.”

“Same here,” Torres said.

“Ditto.” Bishop raised her hand.

“I’m relieved to know that,” Gibbs said, surprised at the reception.

“Tony’s been in the team from its inception,” McGee said. “And that was like ten years ago, so it’s not as if he’s a probie out to earn his promotion on his back…or on his hands and knees…I mean, uhh…” Tony reached out and headslapped him. “Sorry!” McGee yelped. “I just –”

“I’m going to have to talk to the Director when we get back,” Gibbs said. “And knowing Tony and I have your support means a lot to us.”

o     o     o

After McGee, Bishop and Torres left, Gibbs took Tony in his arms.

“I must say I didn’t see that coming,” Tony said.

“I told you I was going to tell them.”

“Yes, but I wasn’t expecting you to say so much.” Tony kissed Gibbs lightly on the lips. “I thought you’d come out to them but not that you’d tell them about us.”

Gibbs’ brows snapped together. “You didn’t want them to know? Tony, I can’t –”

“No.” Tony quickly stopped him from having the wrong idea. “That’s not what I meant. Or want. I just thought you’d take things a bit slower. See where this is going first, before you tell them.”

“You’re right. I should have let you settle in your mind what you want out of this. I mean maybe it’s you, not me, who doesn’t want to be tied down.”

“No, Jethro. I know what I want and I want you and you only. I’m just saying you took me by surprise. But it’s a nice surprise.” He kissed Gibbs again. A longer kiss. “Very nice.”

They arrived back in DC in the afternoon and everyone went their own way. Tony went back to Gibbs’ place then after dinner they went to Tony’s to get a change of clothes, check on Kate whom Tony had left with a neighbor so she’d get fed then picked Napoleon up from Sloane. They’d spent the past week at the safehouse but decided there was no longer a need to return.

“You’re okay with this?” Gibbs asked as they drove back to his house.

“You mean you and me?” Tony asked, as he held Napoleon who was trying to chew his ear. “Stop it! Ow!”

“Yes, and with staying at my place. I know we’re moving pretty fast. We can slow things down if you want.”

“It is fast. We’ve only been together – involved with each other, I mean – for two weeks and that was kinda thrown at us. I wonder if that’s how these actors feel, you know, when they fall for their co-stars.”

“And I don’t know one of them whose relationship has worked out so I’m not that keen about being thrown in with their lot.”

“And it’s different with us. Way different. We’re co-workers. We work intensive hours, sometimes seven days a week and if we’ve still managed to fall in love with each other, I say that’s really special.”

Gibbs looked at him. “And I’m already in love with you, Tony DiNozzo.”

“Whew.” Tony flashed him a grin.

o     o     o

_**Monday Morning;** _

_**NCIS, Washington, DC** _

“Gibbs! DiNozzo!” Director Vance’s voice boomed out from the upper floor. “Now.”

There was no doubt what Vance wanted. They’d stopped to buy the print copy from the news stand. What the print version couldn’t show was the short video clip Rodriguez had also uploaded. When they read there was a video on the website, Tony immediately logged on.

Gibbs was livid when he saw it and had called Rodriguez straightaway. She wasn’t picking up. He called Fornell who swore he had no idea Rodriguez was going to upload a video.

“The shit’s going to hit the fan when Vance sees it!” Gibbs had yelled into his phone.

Fornell chuckled. “Don’t get your knickers in a twist. We can still work something with it. Call you back. I got Rodriguez on another line.”

“You tell her –” Gibbs swore when Fornell hung up on him.

“What are you going to tell Vance?” Tony asked, as they went up the stairs to the second floor. “I’ll know when I tell him.” Gibbs growled.  

 

**\----------------------------------------------------**

**TBC**


	17. CHAPTER 17

**CHAPTER 17**

“I know you had to be convincing,” Vance said, obviously controlling his temper. “But have you seen what’s on the Washington Today’s website? Have you seen that video? Have you any idea how many phone calls I’ve had since I was woken up by SecNav’s? She’s busting a gut as we speak.”

 “DiNozzo and I did what we were supposed to do – act like lovers,” Gibbs said.. “Read the report Rodriguez wrote – James Harris’ wife has filed for divorce. Wasn’t that what we were supposed to do?”

“Yes! But you got a little carried away, don’t you think? A _video_? That kiss was…pornographic!” Vance turned his angry glare at Tony. “And what have you to say, DiNozzo? You’re going to tell me Gibbs happily went along pretending he’s gay? And you were supposed to be doing still shots, not videos!”

“We didn’t know the Feebs were shooting videos of us,” Tony said.

Vance glowered at him. “I wasn’t born yesterday, DiNozzo. If you didn’t know Special Agent Jones was shooting a video of you and Gibbs sucking face, if you thought he was just taking stills, why the hell were you both kissing that long in the first place? That was over one minute! Sixty fucking seconds and counting! You broke for air then went at it again. What the hell were you two thinking!” He wiped his palm over his head. “I can’t believe I’m sitting here chewing two of my best agents out over…” He picked up his cell phone then slammed it back down on his desk. “This!” The phone lit up showing the offending video. “The entire nation - never mind the whole world! - is looking at that video today. I bet someone’s already uploaded it on Youtube!”

Gibbs shut his eyes and looked away. Tony stared at it, fascinated. Both he and Gibbs were in a serious mother of all liplocks. His hair was sticking up all over, as was Gibbs. His hands were all over Gibbs, running through the silver locks and if anyone could have doubted, this video would have dispelled it – this was two people very much in love – lust - with each other.

Vance was about to start on another round when his secretary knocked and opened the door. “Director, it’s SecNav on the phone.”

Vance closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He picked up his phone. “Madam Secretary. Yes. Yes, they’re here with me.” He listened, frowned, looked at Gibbs and Tony the said, “Yes. I hope it works. Yes, I’ll brief Rodriguez and make sure she sticks to the game plan. Yes, I guess so.”

He put the receiver down and turned his attention back to the two men. “NCIS will issue an official response to Rodriguez’s article, basically stating we do not condone such behavior from our special agents and that DiNozzo has been relieved of his duties with immediate effect. We will follow that up a few days later with the announcement of his termination. Meanwhile, you two will move in together and Rodriguez will be reporting that. We’ll dangle that in the press and hope that the perp takes the bait. You can use that FBI safehouse and we’ll say Gibbs has moved you into his Georgetown mansion. That’s it for now. DiNozzo, I want a word with Gibbs. Alone.”

Tony cast Gibbs a glance, reluctant to leave.

“Go,” Gibbs said to him softly.

 

o     o     o

 

Vance stood up and went to the window. Gibbs joined him but neither spoke for a while. Eventually, Vance turned to Gibbs. “How long has this been going on?” he asked quietly.

“Not until we started shooting the photos for the sting.”

The two men faced each other squarely.

“And when were you planning to tell me?” Vance asked.

“As soon as I talked to Tony, then the team.”

“You had all weekend to do that. Anyway, you know it’s an untenable situation. Damn it to hell, Gibbs. What _were_ you thinking? He’s not only your subordinate, SecNav has set her sights on DiNozzo becoming my successor! What the hell am I going to tell her? My phone has been ringing non-stop this morning. I’ve had to tell my secretary to say I’m not available.”

“DiNozzo? As _Director_?” Gibbs asked.

“Yes. Now can you understand the mess we’re in? _I’m_ in? I okayed the undercover op _after_ SecNav shared her suspicions about you and DiNozzo. After she warned me she didn’t want anything getting in the way of her plans for DiNozzo.Which means I can’t claim ignorance, even though I expressed my skepticism that there was anything going on between the two of you.” When Gibbs didn’t respond, he said, “So what really is going on with you two? Are you telling me you’re gay? Because no straight man kisses another man the way you were kissing DiNozzo. I know it wasn’t meant to be real but that’s just it – it was too real for me – and SecNav _and_ the FBI Director – to believe it was just good acting.” He dragged his palm down his face. “So help me out here. What the hell am I looking at, Gibbs?”

“I’m gay,” Gibbs said calmly. “Been gay all along but it took a near-death experience to make me accept it.”

“And DiNozzo? He knew you were gay?”

“No. Not until this sting,” Gibbs said. “No one knows. Knew,” he amended. “My private life. No one else’s business. I’ve felt this way about Tony for years. Not a sudden thing. He grew on me. And now…now I can’t – won’t – do without him.”

“Then we do have one huge effin problem, don’t we? I told you SecNav has set her sights on DiNozzo being the next Director. That’s not going to happen now. Even if we come out and admit it was a sting to catch the Base2Base Killer – and we’d better, or else – there’s no way DiNozzo can be Director and have the leader of the MCRT as his lover. NCIS may be a civilian agency and we may be very progressive but I doubt SecNav would let you and DiNozzo set up a love nest within the agency.”

“That’s not going to happen,” Gibbs said. “You’ll have my resignation letter within the hour.” He turned and walked out.

“Damn!” Vance kicked the wall then hopped on one foot as pain shot up the other.

 

o     o     o

 

“It’s true? Tony’s been suspended?” McGee asked as Gibbs came striding into the bullpen.

“And that he’s going to be fired?” Torres asked.

Before Gibbs could answer, they were joined by Ducky, Palmer, and Abby.

“Say it isn’t true,” Abby said, hands flapping at her waist.

“It’s true,” Gibbs said and Tony tensed at the serious expression on Gibbs’ face. The happy, carefree Jethro he’d spent the weekend with was gone. Back was the old, pre-surgery Gibbs he knew.

“What did the Director have to say?” Tony asked.

“Later, Tony,” Gibbs replied. Looking at the rest he said, “Our undercover op continues. We’ll use the video as part of the sting since it’s already out there but yes, as far as real life is concerned, Tony is suspended pending an investigation into his conduct with a suspect in another bribery scandal. As you all probably know, the Fat Leonard investigation is still ongoing and more charges are expected to be made. Earlier last year, another bribery scandal was suspected to be in the making. The Director set up a special taskforce to investigate it and DiNozzo was one of the investigators. When NCIS got involved in the Base2Base Killer case, we decided to use the bribery investigation as the backdrop for our sting operation. That’s going to be our story and we’re sticking to it. For now, it’s no comment if any reporters call you. I know it’s complicated since we now have a situation where our sting is running parallel to a real life situation. As for Tony and me, we are in a relationship and no, it’s not acceptable to the Director. So I’ve tendered my resignation.”

The reaction to this announcement was as expected. Abby flung herself at Gibbs while Ducky and Tony stood mute. Palmer’s mouth was doing the fish out of water thing while the three special agents threw more questions at Gibbs.

“Enough! I’m going out,” Gibbs said. “Tony. With me.” To the rest, “I’m sorry. I failed you.”

Tony grabbed his backpack and hurried after Gibbs.

“You told me this wouldn’t be at the expense of our jobs,” Tony said when they entered the elevator. “But I guess neither of us expected that video. Or that we’d totally lose ourselves in that kiss.” Then to Gibbs’ surprise, Tony burst out laughing. “And what a kiss that was.”

“It was, wasn’t it?” Gibbs said, grinning.

“But I can’t let you take the rap. You know that, right?”

“Know nothing of the sort. Answer this first, okay?”

Tony frowned. “Okay.” He reached out and pressed the Stop button, bringing the elevator to a halt.

“Do you want to be with me? I’m not talking just for the duration of the investigation but after. Do we want to be together?”

“You mean come out to everyone and let them know we are in a relationship for real? Everyone? Not just the team?”

“Yes.”

“Not quite a proposal but I’ll take it. So…yes, I want us to be together for real. But it has to be forever. I won’t accept anything less.”

“We’ll handle the formalities after the op is over, but I mean forever, Tony. Not just today or tomorrow or until the next guy turns your head –”

“ _My_ head? Hey, it’s _you_ I’m concerned about. I told you that at the start.”

“I’m not one for catting around. If you take me on, it’s for life and it’ll be forsaking all others.”

“Getting closer to a proposal…”

“Well?”

“I forsake all others, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.”

“Good.”

“But you’re not resigning. _I_ will. You’ve got a well-earned reputation to preserve. I don’t. I don’t even need the job. Not for money, I mean.”

So Gibbs told him about SecNav’s intention to make him the next NCIS Director.

As Tony absorbed this piece of news, Gibbs said, “So you’ll have to look at things objectively. I’m close to the normal retirement age so requesting early retirement isn’t going to cost me anything. You stay on and once the Base2Base Killer is caught, everything else will be forgotten. You know how it is with the media. A new scandal is bound to emerge and we’ll be yesterday’s news.”

 

**\---------------------------------------------------------------**

**TBC**


	18. CHAPTER 18

**CHAPTER 18**

It was two weeks since the video was posted and the mainstream press had picked it up, with every paper carrying an article about the ongoing Fat Leonard investigation as well as past Navy scandals. Naturally, the 1991 Tail Hook scandal was brought up again with every paper tallying the number of high-ranking Navy officers whose careers had gone down the tubes due to ‘conduct unbecoming’. It was anyone’s guess how many the latest scandal would destroy.

Two days after the release of the video, NCIS confirmed that its senior special agent, Anthony DiNozzo, had been fired after photos and a video of him kissing James Harris was leaked. Harris is the suspect in an investigation into improper business practices between Harris' firm, Cuisine Tech, with its biggest client, the US Navy. Both the Navy and NCIS declined to comment as it was an ongoing investigation but confirmed special agent DiNozzo was no longer employed by the agency.

A day after the incriminating video and the announcement of Tony’s firing, photos of him and James Harris were posted on Washington Today’s website showing them shopping for groceries and emerging from Harris' Georgetown mansion. The report mentioned that Harris’ wife had moved out and had filed for divorce.

When Vance arrived at the office, he summoned the entire team to his office. Tony wasn’t in yet and Gibbs hadn’t come in either so the team suspected something must be up for Vance to summon them without Gibbs and Tony.

When the entire team, including Abby, Ducky and Palmer, were assembled in front of Vance, he announced that he had accepted Gibbs’ resignation in view of his relationship with Tony, and their intention to continue said relationship. Meanwhile, the sting was not only still on but was now in its most critical stage and he hoped he could count on the team to give their best.

Even Abby had managed to control her emotions, to everyone’s surprise and had taken the news without the expected reaction. The Director dismissed them but was frowning with suspicion as they left his office.

His suspicions were justified. Later that day, they all marched back into his office and lodged their protest. They did not accept Gibbs’ retirement and if Tony ended up resigning, too, then they’d resign as well.

“Gibbs is irreplaceable,” Ducky told the Director.

“And so is Tony,” McGee added. The others nodded and voiced their agreement.

“I didn’t ask for Gibbs to retire,” Vance said. “As for DiNozzo, SecNav intends to have a word with him once she has returned from New York in a week’s time.

“May I propose an alternative?” Ducky asked.

“To what?” Vance said. “To your marching in here en masse threatening to resign?” They didn’t respond and after a moment, Vance sighed. “I know. I would have done the same if I were you. But I’m not you. I’m the Director of this agency and glad as I am that Gibbs has come out and he and DiNozzo are a couple, I can’t close an eye to it. Not with DiNozzo being in line to succeed me as Director.”

That naturally brought a chorus of exclamations and questions until Vance slammed his palm on his desk and asked for quiet and order. Then he explained the situation with Tony and that Tony was to be promoted to Assistant Director. With the photos and video being much more explicit than he or SecNav thought they’d be, that was now not a done deal.

“I repeat,” Ducky said. “Perhaps my suggestion will save the day. Not just for you and SecNav but for all of us.”

o     o     o

_**Late that night;** _

_**FBI safe house** _

McGee and Bishop parked a few cars down across the street from the Georgetown mansion. Torres and Special Agent Jones were stationed inside, Torres upstairs and Jones downstairs.

Everything was in place. Now, for the wait which, according to the FBI profiling unit, shouldn’t be too long. There were only eight weeks between victim 5 and 6 and it was now six weeks since the last victim so they expected the Base2Base Killer to strike any time now.

“I know it’s not right,” Bishop said. “But I wish the killer would make a move soon. I’m getting cramps sitting here all night.”

“Two more hours before the Feebs take over,” McGee said, lowering his seat so he could stretch his legs.

“Someone’s outside the house!” Bishop said, getting her weapon out.

McGee scrambled upright, putting his seat back up.

“This is Bishop,” she said into her mic. “Someone’s loitering outside the house.”

Jones and Torres immediately responded, followed by Tony.

“Bring it on, you sonofabitch!,” he said.

Bishop and McGee watched the lone figure surreptitiously casing the house. Fornell’s voice came over their mics asking for an update and McGee told him to order his agents not to approach or they’d spook the guy off.

“We’re waiting for him,” McGee told Fornell over their open comms, which meant those inside the house could hear him, too. “Once he breaks in, we’ll let you know. For now, you and your guys don’t come anywhere near the house.”

“He’s in!” Bishop exclaimed. “We’re going in.”

McGee and Bishop hightailed it to the house, rushed in the unlocked front door with their weapons drawn only to find Jones cuffing the intruder and Torres standing over him with his weapon aimed at the intruder’s head.

Tony and Gibbs came racing down the stairs, both fully-dressed, SIG-Sauers in hand.

“Well,” McGee said. “What an anti-climactic end. Not that I’m glad you two aren’t hurt.”

Tony rolled his eyes. Gibbs didn’t bother to respond but bent down to pick up the hunting knife which Jones had kicked aside when the perp dropped it.

“Any bets we’ll find traces of DNA belonging to the other vics?” Torres said as Gibbs examined the knife briefly before dropping it into the evidence bag Bishop was holding out.

Fornell and the rest of his team came rushing in to stop short at the cuffed man on the floor.

Fornell said he’d take custody of the perp and the knife, saying he would drop the latter by Abby’s lab in the morning. “About three hours from now,” he said, checking his watch. “Of course our lab could do the tests.”

“Take it to Abby,” Gibbs said. “We agreed NCIS would take lead for this,” he nodded at the perp. “And McGee, take him in.” Turning to Fornell, “You can come along for the interrogation…unless you need to catch up on your beauty sleep.”

Gibbs took out his phone and called Vance but Fornell said he’d wait until they questioned the guy before he called his boss. “Don’t want to wake the big boss if it turns out it’s not our guy.”

“His knife fits the type of weapon Abby and Ducky said were used on the victims,” McGee said.

“Yeah, but I just want to be sure,” Fornell said.

o     o     o

 

Seth Mills was a member of the Amazon book club and confessed to the murders. Gibbs wasn’t finished with him but there was nothing else that needed to be done. Mills had admitted to the killings, detailing how he’d tracked down his victims after befriending them at the book club and gay bars.

“What about Daddy Dearest?” Gibbs asked.

“That, too,” Mills replied, unemotionally.

After an hour of intense questioning Mills was led away, an eerie, smug smile contorting his face.

As residents made their way to work, the FBI and NCIS teams crowded round Mill’s single-story house on the outskirts of Alexandria. Crime scene tape was put up and curious neighbors were coming out to see what was going on.

As the Jones and another agent interviewed the neighbors, Gibbs, Fornell and the rest of the teams entered Mills’ house, methodically going through the rooms, collecting evidence.

“Gibbs!” McGee called out from the basement stairway. “Come see this. It’s all here – all six victims.”

Gibbs and Tony hurried down to the basement where Bishop was already busy photographing the scene. A sort of shrine had been built and hidden behind a false wall. Torres had tripped and as he stopped himself from falling, his hand had grabbed onto a Victorian-style wrought-iron wall lamp that was fixed lower than usual on the wall. A spring had been triggered which popped a section of the wall out. McGee had swung it out to reveal the shrine.

“Fuck!” Torres exclaimed as he peered in the recess. “What the hell’s in those jars?”

McGee swallowed hard. “If I’m not wrong, they are the testicles of the victims in some preserving solution. Formaldehyde, probably.”

“And their eyeballs,” Bishop said unnecessarily, since the six jars of eyes were staring at them.

“What are those?” Torres asked, peering at another row of jars. “Ewwugh! I think these are tongues. Or penises.”

“Nope,” Bishop said. “Penises are here.” She shoved a jar at Torres. “Those ones are tongues.”

“Bag them all,” Gibbs ordered. “Every darn thing. The whole shrine!”

There were photographs of six different men taken at various stages of their terror, all bloodied from being sliced up. Then there were photos of two more men – Tony and Gibbs. Photos printed out from the Washington Today website.

“Well, the sting certainly worked,” Bishop said.

“Hey, he’s got a laptop,” Torres said, going to the table where a laptop was partially hidden by magazines and more photos of the victims.

“Get it all,” Gibbs said.

It took awhile to process the scene and finally Gibbs told Tony and the rest of the team to go home and catch some sleep.

“What about you?” Tony asked.

“I’m going to talk to Vance, then check in on Abs,” Gibbs said. “You go on. I’ll call you when I’m ready to leave.”

“Okay. I’ll go grab some clothes I left behind in the safehouse and then go home. I’ll call you when I’m on my way home.”

 

o     o     o

 

Tony unlocked the door to the Georgetown mansion and smiled as he went through the foyer and through the spacious lounge where the mock cocktail party had been held. He could see the tiled patio and garden through the wall-to-wall French doors and walked towards the patio, noticing that one of the doors was ajar. He shut it and twisted the lock then checked the other doors. All of them weren’t locked. Taking care of that, he went up to the bedroom he and Gibbs had been using.

He found the leftover lube and condom packets and dropped them into his backpack. In the bathroom, he found his boxers and tee shirt and stuffed them in his backpack then put the bag down so he could take a piss. He’d just finished when his peripheral vision caught a figure. Before he could turn, he felt the hard, numbing pain in his head and then nothing.

Gibbs was enjoying a good, long yawn when the phone on his desk rang. He smiled when he caught sight the mug with the words ‘Very Special Agent’ DiNozzo and Tony’s smiling face. “Yeah, Abbs.” He listened, his face changed then slammed the phone down. “We might have two killers. Or more.” The other three agents looked up then jumped up from their desks. All three had refused to go home and had started cataloguing the evidence once they got back to the office. They were just about to go through the files in Mills’ laptop when Abby called.

“What? What did Abby say?” McGee asked.

Gibbs picked up the phone again and dialed. After a tense minute, he slammed it down. “Tony’s not answering! He was headed for the safehouse then home.”

“What did Abby say?” McGee asked again.

“Mills isn’t the only killer?” Torres said.

“Abby said the traces of blood from Miller’s knife belong to the last two victims and none belonging to the other vics,” Gibbs said.

“So? He could have used a different knife on the others,” Torres said.

“Yes, but Abby found traces of blood on the knife handle – not the blade – the handle…that belongs to someone else,” Gibbs said. “Not Mills, not any of the victims. The victim’s blood were all found in-between the blade and the hilt but the blood of an unidentified person was found on the knife handle. Not a lot but enough for us to determine that there’s another person who handled the knife who was bleeding. She’s checking through the blood samples we took from Miller’s house.”

“Fingerprints,” McGee said. “We got several sets of fingerprints and Fornell’s team were going to run them through the AFIS. I’ll call him –”

“I’ll call Fornell,” Gibbs said. “You try Tony again and fill him in.”

“Tobias,” Gibbs said when Fornell answered. Gibbs updated him and Fornell swore.

“I knew it was too good to be true,” he said. “Thought it was a bit of an anticlimax. I’ll have the team run through the prints now.”

“Boss,” McGee said. “Tony’s not picking up. He could have left his phone in the car or it’s on silent – which is how we usually have it.”

“Yes, but it vibrates!” Gibbs snapped. “If he’s not picking up it means he can’t feel the vibration and no, he would not leave his cell phone in the car. Not when we’re in the middle of this and need to be updated on any changes. I’m heading for the safehouse. Torres, Bishop, with me. McGee put a trace on Tony’s phone. If it’s switched on you can find his location through that find my phone thingy, can’t you?”

“On it,” McGee said. “I can go with you and track it from my laptop.”

Gibbs didn’t answer. He was already out of the bullpen so McGee grabbed his laptop and weapon and hurried after them.

“Boss,” McGee said, as their vehicle went screeching round the corner of the parking lot. “Tony’s phone is on and he’s on the move. He’s on the Anacostia Freeway heading north-east.”

“Try calling him again,” Gibbs said, his voice tight with tension. A second killer. Who’d have thought? No wonder Mills had that smirk on his face.

“Not picking up,” Torres said.

“He’s still moving,” McGee said, none of them wanting to voice what they were thinking – the second killer had Tony. “He’s turning into Eastern Avenue.”

“Isn’t that on the way to Daddy Dearest?” Bishop said.

“Get Fornell on the line,” Gibbs said. “Tell him to run the club’s membership list through AFIS and see if we get a hit. Update him about Tony.”

McGee passed his laptop to Bishop and Torres in the backseat and they took over tracking Tony’s phone as McGee called Fornell.

“He’s turning into Addison Road,” Bishop said. “Definitely on the way to Daddy Dearest.”

Gibbs grabbed the phone from McGee. “Fornell! Have your team meet at the Daddy Dearest club. We’re on our way there. Fifteen minutes out. We think the second perp’s got DiNozzo.”

“We’re already on our way,” Fornell said. “I was about to call you but McGee beat me to it. AFIS came back with a hit. Not a club member per se, but the manager, John Garrison. Was charged with aggravated assault and attempted rape against another man seven years ago and jailed for six months after he got the attempted rape charge dropped.”

“Garrison’s our man,” Gibbs said. “He doesn’t know about the sting. Like Mills he thinks DiNozzo is involved with James Harris. I didn’t go with them when they went to talk to Garrison and check out the club. When DiNozzo and I went to the club later I went as James Harris.”

“You did?” Fornell said. “Why? We didn’t do any photo shoot there.”

“Never mind that! Let’s get to Tony before the perp castrates him. And so much for your profiling unit! You didn’t see that we were dealing with two killers, not one.”

“Hey, they were two guys working together, both using the same M.O. Gimme a break.”

 

o     o     o

 

They chose to go in loud – siren and lights. Gibbs wanted Garrison to know they were on to him and interrupt whatever he was doing to make his escape instead of thinking he had all the time in the world to do what he wanted with Tony. _And I hope you run right into my line of sight, you bastard._

There were several cars parked outside the small shopping center but the adjoining building that housed the club only had a few cars out front. Not unusual since it was only ten in the morning.

Fornell and his men were already there when Gibbs’ car came screeching to a halt.

The FBI agents surrounded the building and also proceeded to clear the mall. Thankfully, it was one of those single-story neighborhood shopping centers that housed only a few shops, a vet, a dental clinic and a nursery.

The NCIS team went in the club, startling the receptionist as she wondered why there were cop cars outside the club.

“Your manager, John Garrison. Where is he?” Gibbs demanded as he flashed his badge and identified himself.

“H-he should be in his office,” the receptionist said, eyes wide, voice quavering. “He w-was telling me h-he didn’t want to be disturbed. Then we heard the sirens and he took off.”

“Did you see anyone with him?” Gibbs asked.

“No. But I didn’t see Mr. Garrison when I arrived this morning. Usually he’s here by eight-thirty and he comes in by his private entrance.”

“Where’s that? Show me.”

The receptionist took Gibbs through the club to the back where the restrooms and store were. “This is Mr. Garrison’s office.” She knocked but Gibbs didn’t wait for a response. He opened the door, his Sig in hand. The office was empty.

“He’s here somewhere.” Gibbs gave the order for the club to be searched while the FBI agents evacuated the place. “The dungeons,” he said, heading for the stairs. “This way.”

The Feebs looked at each other as the NCIS agents ran after Gibbs.

“Dungeons?” One said. The other shrugged and they followed.

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------**

**TBC**


	19. CHAPTER 19

**CHAPTER 19**

They found Tony. Naked and unconscious. But Garrison wasn’t with him.

“Tony!” Gibbs shook Tony’s arm as the he lay still, eyes closed. “Tony!” There was no response. His hands were cuffed to the steel table and he was strapped to the table around his waist. His legs had been spread open and the ankles secured to stirrups attached to the table.

Gibbs took off his shirt and covered Tony’s groin while they freed his legs and hands. Fornell entered the dungeon, having been alerted to Tony being found.

“I’ve put an APB out for Garrison’s car,” he told Gibbs. “It was parked out back. He has a separate entrance to his office from the back. He –” Then he saw the BDSM paraphernalia and stopped. “What the hell? Is DiNozzo okay?”

“Paramedics are on the way,” McGee said. Bishop and Torres were already processing the scene, taking photos and collecting evidence.

“He’s uninjured,” Gibbs said to Fornell. “But probably drugged. No sign of Garrison?”

Fornell shook his head. “My guys are searching the place, checking everyone we’ve gotten out of the building. He must have heard the sirens and split but if he was down here preparing Tony, he wouldn’t have heard us coming.”

“Receptionist said Garrison was up there telling her he didn’t want to be disturbed when they heard sirens and he bolted,” Gibbs told him.

“He won’t get far,” Fornell said. “We know who he is and we have Mills. He’ll tell us where Garrison is likely to flee to.” The paramedics knocked on the open door tentatively and Gibbs told them to take Tony. “He’s still unconscious. Likely drugged.”

Leaving the team to collect the evidence while the Feebs secured the building, Gibbs sped to Bethesda where Tony was being taken. He’d known there was the possibility of Garrison being alerted by the sirens and escape being apprehended but he preferred that to Tony getting sliced up like the six other victims.

Abby and Palmer were waiting at Bethesda when Gibbs arrived and they watched the paramedics unload Tony. It was an hour later before Gibbs was allowed to see Tony but he was fine. The wait was only because it was a busy morning, as usual.

Tony, none the worse for wear, except for being a little groggy, and a huge lump at the back of his head, was discharged under Gibbs’ care. Gibbs drove Tony back to his apartment, telling McGee to stay with Tony and keep an eye on Tony.

“Where are you going?” McGee asked Gibbs.

“To see Vance. Call me if something comes up. I’m handing the investigation back to Fornell.”

“What? Why?”

“Let Fornell and his team wrap it up. He’ll let you in on it. I’ll talk to him but NCIS’s obligations are done so you guys are freed up to work on new cases.”

McGee frowned. “But –”

“And you’re in charge, McGee.”

“But –”

“Tony and I are taking a break.”

“What? How long will you be away?”

“Dunno. As long as it takes. Two…three weeks.”

“But –”

But Gibbs was gone.

o     o     o

 

“Ah, Gibbs. We were just about to call you,” Vance said when Gibbs entered his office. To Gibbs’ surprise, SecNav was with him.

“How is DiNozzo?” SecNav asked.

“He’ll be fine,” Gibbs replied. ‘I’ve taken him back to his apartment and McGee’s with him. Mild concussion from the blow to the head and the perp chloroformed him.”

“The FBI Assistant Director called,’ Vance said. “He says you’ve handed the investigation back to them.”

“Yes, but McGee and the rest of the team will continue to work with Fornell until it’s all wrapped up.’ Without adding anything else, Gibbs said, “I’m taking leave from today. I know my resignation letter said I was giving three weeks notice but I’m not anymore. Ma’am,” he said to SecNav, “I’d like to take Tony away for a few weeks. Three, if possible. The Director has told me about your suspicions concerning Special Agent DiNozzo and me. You’re right. Tony and I are in a relationship but that began only after the sting began. Prior to that there has never been anything inappropriate between us. I –”

“I believe you, Gibbs,” SecNav said. “You don’t have to convince me. If you don’t mind, why don’t Vance and I let you in on what we’ve decided. Then you sound DiNozzo out and let us have your answers.” She waited and when Gibbs nodded, she continued. “First, did you know your team threatened to resign en masse if your resignation was accepted and DiNozzo lost his chance at becoming the Assistant NCIS Director?” At Gibbs’ surprised look, she smiled. “Yesterday. After Vance announced he was accepting your resignation. Thankfully, Doctor Mallard offered a solution. Since it’s exactly what I was going to propose, I hope you and DiNozzo will find it acceptable.” She told Gibbs what the proposal was.

 

**\---------------------------------------------------------**

**TBC**


	20. CHAPTER 20: EPILOGUE

**CHAPTER  20**

**EPILOGUE**

_**Ile Saint Louis,** _

_**Paris, France** _

“What is it about eating a croissant in Paris that makes it so much better than the best croissant you can get back home?” Tony said, closing his eyes in sheer ecstasy as he chewed on the piece of freshly-baked pastry.

Gibbs didn’t reply. He was busy eating his own and enjoying the atmosphere. Below them, four storys down, a tourist-filled boat went by and several hands waved at him. He waved back. A water taxi cruised by. A group of cyclists were ringing their bells as they cycled along the narrow street beside the river.  Pedestrians stepped on to the pavement to get out of the way, one of them gesticulating angrily at the passing cyclists.

So here he was, in Paris. With Tony. Tony had told him about this apartment, and the villa in Turkey, about making a trip to Hong Kong. They’d discussed the next step for them now that the FBI had taken over the Base2Base Killer case and Gibbs had suggested they go away for a holiday.

“Anything but camping in the wilderness with no flushing toilets or electricity,” Tony had said, then suggested Paris.

Gibbs was happy to go anywhere Tony wanted so Tony had called up the property manager who took care of all the Paddington properties and they’d looked at photos of the apartment. Or pied a terre, as it was called on the Paddington real estate listing Tony was given. It was a small, top floor apartment with access to the rooftop. Very nicely-furnished with a spacious balcony where  a  small table enabled them to drink and dine overlooking the Seine and the city. The Pont Marie was just to the right of the apartment where their block stood at the corner of the Quai de Bourbon and Rue des Deux Ponts.

“You’re okay with being the head honcho at NCIS?” Gibbs asked Tony as they finished the basket of croissants and refilled their cups of coffee.

Tony sat back and looked out over the city. “I think I would like it very much – if you’re with me. I can’t say I like the idea of you leaving. Even if it’s to retire.”

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m retiring, not moving out of DC. The question is, can you be happy with coming home from work to me? Everyday?”

Tony looked at Gibbs, surprise in his eyes. “You’re asking me to move in with you?”

“I can move in with you, if you like. As long as we’re together.”

A brief pause. Then Tony said, “I like working with you. It’s not going to be the same without you.”

“Well, if you marry me, I can’t work full time at NCIS but I can be hired as a consultant. Don’t even have to pay me.”

That got Tony sitting up straight. “Serious? We can do that?”

“Sure. If you marry me. Will you?”

Tony blinked at him. “This may be Paris and this may be the most romantic view ever,” his arm swept out over the vista in front of them. “But this is also the most unromantic marriage proposal anyone could get. But the answer is yes. Yes, I will marry you but I want the old-fashioned vows, the till death do us part and the forsaking all others. I’m won’t look too kindly on anyone elbowing in or on you having the hots for anyone else. So before we go any further, you’ll have to be good with my Ts and Cs.”

“Bring them on,” Gibbs said.

At the end of negotiations, they’d agreed to set a wedding date no later than six months down the line, to start looking for a home that would be able to accommodate Tony’s baby grand, a workshop for Gibbs, a garden for Napoleon, and to have at least one evening a week to themselves. They also agreed to keep weekends free inasmuch as work would allow, and they’d take a two-week vacation once a year.

“There’s one more thing I haven’t told you,” Gibbs said.

Tony looked at him. “Uh oh. I don’t like the sound of that.”

“It’s all good. It was Ducky’s idea.” Before they left DC, Tony had found out about the team’s ultimatum to Vance and had been touched. Neither Gibbs nor the rest had mentioned what Ducky had proposed since SecNav had to clear it first and if she accepted it, Gibbs wanted – rightly so – to be the one to tell Tony.

“So, what is it?” Tony said. “Don’t keep me in suspense!”

In response, Gibbs picked up his coffee cup. “A toast.” At Tony’s blank look, he said again, “Come on. A toast to the Tony DiNozzo. NCIS’ Assistant Director.”

“What?’

Gibbs filled Tony in on what SecNav had proposed. When he was done, Tony’s eyes were shining and the grin that split his face had Gibbs grinning too.

“You’re serious? I’m going to be assistant director and you’re going to be the MCRT consultant?”

“That’s right.”

“And I’m going to be the Director when Vance retires next year?”

“That’s the plan.”

“Whoa.” There was silence as Tony digested the news. “You know what I’m really excited about?”

“What?”

“That you’re still going to be part of the team, that we’re still going to be working with you. The assistant director bit is just icing on the a cake that I didn’t know was there. If anything, I expected the cake to be _splat!_ on my face.”

“You’re right. You could have just continued as the head of MCRT after investigations clear you of conduct unbecoming.” Gibbs grinned. “And I could be employed as a part-time consultant so there’d be no objections against our relationship.”

“But now, McGee’s going to be the head of MCRT and Bishop is senior special agent. Wow…I like it.”

Gibbs stood and pulled Tony to his feet. Cupping his face with his hands, he said. “I love you, Tony. I’ve loved you for a long, long, time and I’m more in love with you today than yesterday. But less than I will tomorrow.”

“Hey, that’s an Elvis song,” Tony said, grinning. “Blue Hawaii. 1961. The song was –” and he broke out singing and playing an imaginary ukulele:

 _Ku-u-i-po I love you more today_  
_More today than yesterday_  
 _But I love you less today_  
 _Less than I will tomorrow_

“We gotta get married in Hawaii!” he said. “I’ve always wanted an Hawaiian wedding.”

“You can have whatever you want,” Gibbs said, smiling at Tony’s childlike delight. “Now just shut up and kiss me. Kiss me, Tony. Tell me you’re in love with me, too.”

**THE END**


End file.
